Nineteen Years is a Long Time
by Lillyvee
Summary: I, Draco Malfoy am absolutely, uncontrollably head over heels in love with you." Draco and Hermione are Heads for the repeated final year at Hogwarts & Draco isn't how he use to be. Can she fall for Draco? He ruined everything they had, to get her what will Ron do now?
1. Tying Up Loose Ends

**A/N Hello Everyone! This is my first published Fanfiction, I hope you like it! I would love reviews!**

**Also I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, only the plot of this story! TY J.K. Rowling! **

****This is an Update. I added more to the story, just a warning, I will most likely be updating constantly.****

Chapter 1

Tying Up Loose Ends

The battle was finally over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the headmaster's office with Professor McGonagall.

"Now that things have finally settled down inside the school I feel the need to ask, would you three like to finish your 7th term and take your N.E.W.T. s exams?" Professor McGonagall asked them as she paced in front of Dumbledore's portrait.

As McGonagall had expected, Hermione was the first to answer "Certainly!" she squeaked seemingly happy, Ron and Harry just looked at one another.

"Provided that Harry, Ron, and Hermione have proven themselves time and time again for the last seven years, wizarding laws state that they must take, and pass their N.E.W.T. exams to be able to legally get a career." Dumbledore's portrait responded lightly from behind McGonagall.

Ron and Harry's heads snapped up and then turned to look at each other, they had already talked earlier in the night about not going back to Hogwarts."Quite true Albus" McGonagall agreed

"I suppose then, professor we have no choice if we want to become Aurors we must repeat our 7th year" said Harry and was greeted by nods from Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, and Dumbledore's portrait

"Well then I will see you all at the beginning of term, your letters will arrive as usual" McGonagall dismissed them and the three turned to leave.

"Oh Hermione while I have you here, I wanted to offer Head Girl privileges to you." McGonagall smiled and Hermione squealed, "Of course professor!" she beamed and trooped out to meet Harry and Ron outside the door.

As the three walked down the hallway, around a few corners to the changing staircase they were silent, gazing around of what was left of this part of the castle.

"At least the staircase was unharmed." Harry joked

"What was all that about Mione?" Ron asked tiredly as they walked down the staircase to the Great Hall.

"She asked me to be Head Girl!" she blurted obviously not able to keep it in. They jumped the last vanishing step and made their way down the entrance hall.

"Congrats Hermione!" Harry replied, and hugged her tight as they stood in front of the Great Hall's double doors and Ron mimicked, "Congrats Mione." He beamed and hugged her.

They walked into the Great Hall happily, only to stop abruptly in mid stride as the Great Hall erupted in applause, cheers, and gentle pats on the back along with many 'Thank yous' issuing from teachers and students alike

"Blimey that took me by surprise" Ron muttered as the three of them sat at their house table and plates of food appeared in front of them. "The House Elves really know how to make a guy happy," Ron laughed noticing the glare he was receiving from Hermione he quickly began stuffing his mouth with food and cringed inwardly as he was briefly reminded of S.P.E.W.

Harry looked around the Great Hall momentarily noticing that most students from every house were no longer sitting at their appropriate tables but were sitting at their friends and neighbor's tables along with their families. Turning to Ginny who seated herself close to him he tapped her shoulder to get her attention and when she turned to look, he kissed her lovingly.

"Ginny, I want you to be mine." He said with no hesitation.

She looked into his emerald eyes momentarily then smiled softly. "Harry, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that." She hugged him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and continued to eat and converse with his best mates.

After the dinner and dessert plates were cleared from the table McGonagall stepped up to the podium at the front of the Hall and signaled for silence. When everyone was silent she spoke, "I would like to thank everyone for their help this night and for defending our school, many were lost and I must say I am so very sorry to the families and friends that have lost someone to this battle." She wiped a tear from her cheek and continued "As we close out this year I am happy to announce that I anticipate the days until we see each other again. I would like to add that you can volunteer to stay over the summer and help with the restoration of the school and grounds, along with Hogsmeade. Have a good summer everyone, the train will be arriving in Hogsmeade at a quarter to four." She smiled and walked out of the Great Hall saying her goodbyes as students and their families made their way to the trains and disapperating outside the gates.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were joined by Ginny, Luna, and Neville on the train. Hermione fussed over Ron's many injuries "I'm fine Mione" Ron muttered

"Harry!" Luna exclaimed as she grabbed his chin and made him face her.

She pushed back his hair from his face and gasped "What Luna?" Harry gave her a questioned look and noticed everyone was staring at him

"Your….It's….." Hermione trailed off and shoved her hand into her small beaded bag and seconds later pulled out a small round mirror telling him to look into it as she shoved it into his face. Focusing his eyes on the mirror he looked disgusted at what he saw. Luna quickly jabbed her index finger to Harry's forehead and his eyes rested on where she pointed.

The Lightning Bolt shaped scar that had been with him for 17 years had disappeared. Harry jumped up from his seat abruptly, dropping the mirror it shattered into pieces on the floor which made Hermione curse

"Sorry Hermione" Harry muttered and with a flick of his wand he said "Reparo" immediately following, the shattered pieces of the glass flew back together and Hermione scooped it up off the ground and pushed it back into her bag.

"How in the world could this have happened?" He asked the group at large, which no one was able to answer him.

For a long while they sat in silence watching trees and fields flash past them until Ron broke the silence "Mate, is it possible that your scar WAS the Horcrux?" he asked surprisingly.

Hermione's face shot up in surprise and answered before Harry managed to open his mouth. "I've been thinking about that since Harry told us about it and I think you may be right Ron. Instead of your entire body being the host of the Horcrux your scar acted as the object, like the necklace or the cup."

Harry mulled this over in his mind for a bit and wondered if Dumbledore also knew. "If that was the case, I'm surely grateful for it. Even though my scar has been there most of my life, it'll actually be nice to feel normal for the first time." He admitted.

"Do either of you want anything from the trolley?" Ron asked standing up and walking just outside of their compartment where the trolley now sat. "Can I get two sugar quills-"He looked over at Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny and rolled his hand in the air for them to speak up.

"Uhm a liquorish stick and a sugar quill…please" Hermione said without thinking twice, Luna scrunched up her nose in thought then replied "a chocolate frog would be great."

The witch grabbed the items as they were named off and waited for the last order. "Uhm nothing for me please." Ginny replied after a few minutes of everyone staring at her, waiting for her to answer. Ron paid and gave everyone their treats and sat back against the bench beside Hermione.

"Love, is something wrong?" Harry asked Ginny, who had laid her head in his lap.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather, nothing to worry about." She mumbled as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

Harry drifted off to sleep along with Ginny, Luna had left to pass out this month's addition of The Quibbler and Ron watched Hermione reading a book, her favorite thing to do.

"Hermione can I bug you for a moment?" Ron whispered softly.

She closed her book and looked up at Ron, who had scooted closer to her cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her softly. "In the Chamber of Secrets, I just want you to know, it wasn't just in the moment, and I really do care for you Hermione."

This struck her as strange, seeing how Ron was never good at expressing himself. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into his lap with her legs straddling his hips and kissed her passionately. The tip of his tongue traced the crease between her lips, wordlessly asking her to open her mouth and let him in, hesitant and first she gave into him and his tongue swept in slowly exploring the inside of her mouth. He broke the kiss and she laid her head on his shoulder feeling his heart beat fast, which she was sure hers most likely felt the same to him.

She slid up a bit to be able to lay more comfortably on his shoulder when suddenly he jerked up under her and a small quiet moan issued from his lips.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered, her cheeks flushing red, as did his.

Placing his mouth near her ear he whispered "I swear the first moment I get you alone-"

Harry snorted in his sleep, which woke Ginny. "I can't believe I fell asle…" Ginny noticed the position in which her best friend and brother were in and covered her eyes with her hands immediately.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and flushed even redder as Hermione climbed off his lap and returned to her seat, not before noticing the arousal Ron had when she slid, which he fixed best he could before letting his sister know everything was ok.

The train arrived into King's Cross Station and students began bustling off the train in search for their families, stepping out into the muggle world as a free man made Harry feel like a weight had been lifted off of him. He could finally _legally _do magic outside of Hogwarts.

"So what are you going to do for the summer?" Neville asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

He hadn't thought about that. He had nowhere to go except Grimmauld Place.

"I'm going to Australia to find my parents." Hermione said cheerfully.

"I think I'm just going to relax, at the Burrow" said Ron

"What about you mate?" Ron turned to Harry.

For a moment he thought then replied "I'll be getting Grimmauld Place livable. Try to find a way to get Mrs. Black's portrait off the wall finally."

Luna turned to her friends and smiled "I see daddy, I'm off! See you guys next term!" With that she flew off into the crowd.

"I see Gran!" Neville yelled excitedly and disappeared into the crowd.

"I'll see you guys later. I'll come visit soon, write ok?" Harry asked knowing Hermione probably wouldn't have time. Hermione and Ron hugged Harry in turned and said their goodbyes.

Ginny turned to Harry and lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss and explored her mouth before breaking their kiss.

"As soon as I get Grimmauld cleaned, you can come stay with me for a bit. I want you to come and stay with me."

She blinked and smiled "Of course Harry, I would love nothing better." She replied and kissed him again.

"I'll owl you as soon as it's complete ok?" She nodded and told him"bye" and joined Ron and Hermione talking

. With one last good bye to his friends he walked out of King's Cross Station well aware that he was still dressed his school robes and smiled as muggles stared at him.

Finding a place covered in shadow and unwatched Harry closed his eyes and apperated to the Leaky Cauldron. Opening his eyes as soon as he hit ground found him in the alley between the Leaky Cauldron and the muggle music store.

Standing, he dusted himself off and walked out into the busy streets of muggle London smiling. Giving a curt nod to Tom, the barkeeper he made his way into the courtyard behind the pub, raised his wand and tapped a brick in the wall, counted three up and two across, three times, then tapped all 5 bricks around the hole in the wall and walked through the now open gateway into Diagon Alley.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**A/N Again, I do not own the characters Harry Potter, just this plotted story. I know this is going slow, but I'm trying to fill in the story of what everyone is doing for their summer. This part is Harry's the next Hermione, ect. Please bear with me! I'd love to hear what you all think, please review!**

****Another Update****

Chapter 2

Home Sweet Home

Harry made his way down High Street wondering how the goblins at Gringotts are going to respond to him after the fiasco of destroying all but a quarter half of the main floor, releasing and stealing their dragon, remembering this made him chuckle as he made his way up the stairs and enter Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

It had, much to Harry's astonishment been rebuilt in just that little time. Breathing a sigh of relief he made his way over to one of the tellers and cleared his throat when the goblin didn't look up.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you that even though you have defeated the Dark Lord, it does not, however escape us of what you and your friends have done." The teller replied, with a bit of a snippy tone in his voice, not looking up from his paper.

Just as Harry thought it was going to go he nodded and started his reply slowly

"I know that it was wrong for me to break in, please know that I am sorry. It was essential that we did it to finally destroy Voldemort "

This time the goblin looked up and black eyes met green "Mr. Potter… We, the Goblin society thank you, but it is not going unpunished." was all the goblin had to say before asking Harry for his key and telling him to follow him.

As Harry and the Goblin he now realized was Bogrod, the goblin he had put under imperio when He, Hermione and Ron broke in. He smacked his forehead and let his hand slide down his face upon this realization "Just great" he muttered under his breath.

Harry entered his vault quickly and gathered quite a sum of the large quantity, not knowing how much he'll need to get Grimmauld looking homely. Upon returning to the main floor, many goblins looked up at him and stared as he walked to the counter to exchange some of his wizarding money into muggle money for the other necessities he might need then walked out as quickly as he could, returning to the streets of Diagon Alley.

He knew he needed a new owl, even though it would never replace Hedwig but nonetheless he wouldn't be able to write his friends if he didn't have his own. With a sigh he walked down the street to Eeylops Owl Emporium and stepped inside. He looked around at the many different owls, big ones, small ones, and many colorful ones until he stopped at the end and smiled. The little snowy white owl hooted at him and Harry realized that this owl looks exactly like Hedwig

"Maybe you're her daughter, who knows" he replied softly and petted the owls back.

"Is this the one then?" the shop keeper asked as she made her rounds around the store.

Harry nodded "Ma'am, may I ask when this owl was born?" Harry questioned

"I don't think it matters Mr. Potter but, he was born nearly seven years ago" the shopkeeper replied and Harry smiled

"Fifteen Galleons please" said the shopkeeper and Harry handed her the money and walked out of the store.

Sitting back in the Leaky Cauldron for a rest he turned to his new owl "You need a name." he said bluntly "I rather like Emeris. What do you think?" The owl hooted softly in agreement.

When he was finished with his butterbeer he let his owl out of his cage "Please wait for me at number 12 Grimmauld Place" he told the owl, which hooted and flew out one of the open windows in the pub. He waved his wand over the cage and it shrank to miniature and he stuffed it into his robe pocket.

Harry had decided that the one thing he needed to do was inevitable now that the sun had begun to set. Sighing heavily, he returned to Diagon Alley, walked half way down the street that turned to Knockturn Alley. The familiar ring of the door announced that he was there as he stepped inside Borgin & Burkes he heard a voice say"What ya want?"

Harry came around to the counter and cleared his through to get the shopkeeper's attention "Ah, Mr. Potter never thought I'd see you here." The shopkeeper sneered.

Trying hard not to upset the shopkeeper, knowing he would not be able to do this by himself he slowly spoke. "Mr. Borgin, I was wondering if I may enlist your help removing a few dark objects from my home."

Mr. Borgin raised his brow and smirked when Harry mentioned Dark objects. Before he could interrupt, Harry continued. "As payment, I have two options for you. One is you can keep anything you deem interesting or two, I will pay you for your time." Harry finished speaking and knew Mr. Borgin was contemplating.

Finally the old shop keeper opened his mouth "Fine, I will be there tomorrow." He sniffed and Harry nodded "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Without another word Harry turned and walked out back into the main streets of Diagon Alley, finished up his shopping and apperated to a familiar sight. Grimmauld Pace.

Harry deposited his shopping bags in the kitchen and decided he would start in the kitchen since he was already there. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at one of the kitchen cabinets and said "Scourgify"

at once the cabinets were scrubbed shiny and new, he then proceeded to use the same spell on everything in the room. He then worked from there into the hallway, the foyer, the sitting room, and the staircase.

Mumbling about the ugly house elf heads he quickly dislodged them from the wall and cleaned the entire wall until it nearly looked new again. Looking at his watch it was 10:30 He had some much more to do.

Standing in front of Mrs. Black's portrait he tilted his head slightly, pulled the curtains open and knowing what was to come, he raised his wand, with the motion Hermione taught him he simply muttered "Obliterate."

Silence swept through the house instantly as the portrait burst into millions of pieces. Cursing, he spent the next two hours picking up the shards and disposing of them into a garbage bag. "Midnight." He muttered and yawned as he placed the garbage bag in the kitchen and threw himself down on the couch and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Harry woke bright and early the next morning. Looking at his watch, he figured he had time to go shopping in the muggle world for groceries and stop by for some breakfast at a diner before Mr. Borgin arrived to begin extracting the dark items from his home. Swiftly, he dressed in a black suede button up top and dark blue jeans then rushed down the stairs only to stumble on the last few steps and tumble down to the ground, hitting his shoulder hard on the floor.

"Damn" he mumbled as he sat upright and brushed himself off, and stood up slowly before crying out in pain and grabbing his right shoulder.

'What a great morning this is turning out to be' he thought as he turned on the spot.

He arrived in a small alley in muggle London between a clothing store named New Look and a café called Café Kick. Stepping out quickly, he merged into a large crowd of people making their way to the subways and pulled himself through them and into the café for a bite to eat.

"Welcome to Café Kick, may I help you?" A small, petite woman with luscious blonde curls lying lazily around her shoulders and great big green eyes looked upon Harry as he entered the café causing Harry to stutter "I…erm… can I…"

"Please follow me sir I will seat you." The hostess replied happily trying to hide her giggle from Harry as she walked around the podium and guided him to his seat.

"A waiter will be with you shortly" The hostesses announced and walked back to her post in front of the door, but not before Harry noticed her looking back at him several times.

"May I take your order?" The waiter, who had shuffled to Harry's table as soon as he was seated, asked Harry for the third time, more annoyed "Sir, may I take your order?"

"Oh…sorry" Harry's cheeks flushed red at being caught staring. "Can I get the soup of the day please?" Harry mumbled embarrassingly.

"Right away sir." Replied the waiter bluntly and shuffled back to the kitchen. Harry ate silently, paid, and left the café quickly hoping not to be seen

"Thank you for coming!" the hostess smiled as he left.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 'Ginny' his thoughts flashed to a redhead, green eyed beauty waiting for him at the burrow, he smiled at this image and continued his walk over to Tesco and managed to get at least enough groceries and toiletries to last him a few weeks, paid and headed into the back alley of the store and disapperated to Grimmauld Place. Quickly he put the groceries and toiletries away as a sharp rap on the window made Harry jump slightly.

"I'm sorry Emeris! I forgot to leave a window open for you!" he exclaimed as he opened the window and let the bird swoop in and land on the back of one of the chairs. Handing Emeris a treat he turned and saw a tiny brown owl flying excitedly around the kitchen.

"Pig!" he grinned knowing Ron's owl anywhere, he caught the bird out the air as if it was a snitch and untied the note from his leg and released him to fly around again. Opening the note a few lines were present in Ron's familiar scrawl.

_Harry,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I'm going with Hermione to Australia to help her look for her parents. See you when we get back._

_Ron_

A knock at the door announced Mr. Borgin had arrived on time. Harry placed the note on the table and headed out into the hallway to open the door.

"Mr. Potter" was all he muttered as he walked inside not waiting for Harry's invitation.

"Ah, the infamous Black house, I will start immediately." He announced and set to work.

For many hours he worked, telling Harry to assist him here and there. Finally around two in the morning, Harry sat slumped on the couch staring at the fire nearing sleep when Mr. Borgin stepped in.

"Mr. Potter, I have completely devoid this house of dark items. I have also taken liberty of removing all the pictures, posters and such so that you have a completely clean textile in each room to start over on." He sneered.

"Thank you Mr. Borgin" Harry nodded and handed him a pouch filled with money.

"You may also keep anything you have found interesting." He replied

"Thank you Mr. Potter, Good evening to you." Mr. Borgin bowed ever so slightly turned and saw himself out of the house.

Harry sighed heavily and slumped back onto the couch, yawned and closed his eyes, dreaming of the redhead that owns his heart. The next morning he set to writing Ginny for the first time since he left the train station.

_Redhead of my dreams,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I have finished cleaning Grimmauld. I even managed to destroy Mrs. Black portrait haha. Any way you can come any time you want. I miss you and think about you constantly. I hope to see you soon Gin._

_Harry_

He rolled it up and called for Emeris, who swooped down from the fridge and stuck his leg out for Harry to tie the note to. He hooted softly while Harry tied the note and took off out of the kitchen as soon as he was finished. He showered and changed his clothes to start his first real day living by himself.

**A/N The store names are entirely real. I researched store names in London to better make it feel more realistic. Especially hoping to please the U.K. readers!**


	3. Tragedy Scars the Heart

**A/N I do not own the Harry Potter characters, just this plot! Just so you don't get confused, This will be where Harry leaves them at King's Cross Station. Please review I honor everyone's opinions! **

****Updated****

Chapter 3

Tragedy Scars the Heart

"So what are you going to do for the summer?" Neville asked.

Immediately Hermione replied cheerfully, "I'm going to Australia to find my parents."

Hermione turned to Ron questioningly "I think I'm just going to relax, at the Burrow" said Ron

"What about you mate?" Ron turned to Harry.

For a moment he thought then replied "I'll be getting Grimmauld Place livable. Try to find a way to get Mrs. Black's portrait off the wall finally."

Luna turned to her friends and smiled "I see daddy, I'm off! See you guys next term!" With that she flew off into the crowd.

"I see Gran!" Neville yelled excitedly and disappeared into the crowd.

"I'll see you guys later. I'll come visit soon, write ok?" Harry asked, and she nodded. Harry hugged her, then and Ron and said their goodbyes. She saw Ginny talking to Harry and barely registered Ron was talking to her.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

He furrowed his brows "I said, I think I should go with you to Australia Mione." He repeated.

"Ron…you…you really want to?" she smiled warmly at him as he leaned over to her ear and whispered "I'd do anything for you Hermione."

A shiver ran down her spine from his breath on her neck and smiled at the response her body gave towards him. She placed her arms around his neck, their mouths meeting swiftly and gently. She pulled away slowly and hugged him tightly

"Thank you Ron" she whispered.

"It's no big deal, really Hermione. Are you staying at the burrow?" He asked as they left the station

"Of course-" She bit her lip "-well as long as your mum doesn't care."

He looked at her with a frown "You know she won't mind. She's mum Hermione." He replied.

Hermione awoke abruptly and looked around the dark room the sun had obviously not raised yet even though her watch said 6:25am. Ginny's form could be seen breathing evenly in her sleep across the room. Gently Hermione pulled the sheets away from her body, swung her legs off the side off the bed, stood and snuck out of the room. Molly was already nearly finished making breakfast when Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Morning Hermione" Molly replied sadly, turned, and grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you for letting me stay at the Burrow until we leave" Hermione replied as Molly returned to the stove

"We dear?" Molly asked distractedly '_Ron didn't tell her, the git..._' Hermione thought "Er yes we, Ron and I" Hermione answered.

Molly placed the spatula she was using down on the counter harder than she intended and sighed heavily.

"Hermione, I know you two need time together, It's been shy of a year since I had my baby boy home, not to mention…" she blinked away the tears forming in her eyes "I have lost Fred." Hermione's eyes swelled with tears at the mention of Fred, she did nothing to hold them back.

"Erm…Maybe I should…" George pointed back up the stairs and began to turn.

"No, no Georgie, come eat. Please" Molly replied wiping her tears away and with a flick of her wand the plates laid themselves on the table and the food was added to each plate.

"Morning" Ginny and Ron said in unison and sat down beside George and began shoveling food in their mouths.

Hermione shut the door behind her quietly and sighed. "What's wrong Mione?" Ron asked as he looked up at her from the bed.

Hermione sighed again as she spoke "Ron, I don't think you should come with me. I don't know how long it's going to take to find them" Ron jumped up from his bed and strolled over to Hermione and cupped her chin in his hand to face him

"I know my mum said something. Don't let her get to you Mione, she's just afraid. I'm gonna be ok" He leaned down and kissed he softly

"First of all I'll be with you and second, I think I have more than proven myself that I can defend easily, even though there shouldn't be any worries." He smiled and kissed her again.

Hermione nodded in agreement and replied "We should leave tomorrow morning, I want to get this over with." Ron nodded and pulled her toward him looking into her eyes lustfully, her body immediately responding to the force in which her body slammed into his. She looked up into his blue eyes and bit her lip.

He kissed her hungrily letting her know what he wanted. She responded by opening her mouth, and letting him taste her. A shiver ran down her spine when he ran his hand under her blouse and up her stomach. She moaned softly against his lips when his fingertip brushed across her bra.

His hands covered her bum and picked her up, laying her on his bed gently without breaking their kiss, he hovered above her, pushing his hips into hers deepening the kiss. She arched into him when she felt his arousal brushing against her knickers. A knock sounded and Ron jumped off Hermione and clamored up to the top bunk and Hermione slid up against the head board and ran her hands through her curly hair best she could and unwrinkled her clothes then cleared her throat.

"Yes?" she called

"Dinner is done dearies." Mrs. Weasley called from the other side of the door.

"Thanks mum, be right there." Ron called and jumped down from the bunk as soon as he heard his mother's footsteps further away and walked out of the bedroom without another word.

At dinner a small white owl hooted and tapped the window impatiently until Ron walked over and opened the window. It flew in and landed on the table beside Ginny, who unties the note and petted the owl as she read Harry's note

_Redhead of my dreams,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I have finished cleaning Grimmauld. I even managed to destroy Mrs. Black portrait haha. Any way you can come any time you want. I miss you and think about you constantly. I hope to see you soon Gin._

_Harry_

"You must be Harry's new owl, you're so adorable!" Ginny squeaked as she finished reading Harry's note and handed him two owl treats.

"I suppose you're waiting for a reply" She laughed and turned to her mother. "Mum Harry wants me to spend a bit at Grimmauld, can I go?"

Molly turned to her daughter and replied dully "You'll be seventeen soon, I can't stop you."

Ginny grabbed a quill and parchment and scribbled her answer.

_Harry,_

_I'll be over tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait either!_

_The redhead of your dreams_

She rolled up the note and tied it to the owl's leg and watched it fly out the window.

"Ron wake up." Hermione shook him lightly "Ronald Weasley you get up this instant!" she exclaimed in her bossy, shrilly voice.

He jumped and fell off the side of his bed onto the floor moaning in pain. "Why'd you do that Hermione?" She laughed heartily as he stood disheveled and glared at her.

"I knew that would get you up. I've been trying to get you up for the last two hours Ron." She explained

"Oh…" He glared at her for the second time and walked out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom.

Hermione and Ron walked silently to the end of the drive, opened the gate and began walking out into the road.

"So are we apperating?" Ron questioned

"This is good" she stopped and Ron followed suite. When she didn't reply he opened his mouth to say something, just as Hermione pulled a teapot out of her beaded bag and shoved it into his hands.

"Portkey?" He asked, she nodded as she closed up her bag and placed her hands on the teapot as well. It glowed blue and they felt the familiar tug. They landed smoothly on the outskirts of a small village west of Canberra.

"So what's first?" Ron asked as they walked down a dirt road.

"Well I placed a tracking spell on my mum and dad. So it would be easier to find them." She looked at Ron "I created it." She added. Looking astonished he followed her into the town.

"Oh my… your Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley! Look mummy it's them, it's them!" a little girl exclaimed tugging at her mum's dress. A woman dressed in a light blue robes turned the way her daughter was tugging and smiled down at her daughter.

"Mum, can we go please!" the little girl begged.

The woman and daughter walked towards Ron and Hermione, as a crowd began to form around.

"Thank you. Thank you!" they would say and shake both of their hands.

The woman finally broke through the crowd and shook both Ron and Hermione's hands.

"Thank you for making our world peaceful once again." She replied and kissed both of Ron's cheeks, as did the little girl, soon many females followed, Ron's face paled and grew redder than Hermione had ever seen it.

"Blimey, we're famous Mione!" Ron exclaimed walking away from the crowd.

"Yes well, we had help." Hermione said bluntly as they entered a small building and walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" The man lifted up his head. Ron interjected when Hermione didn't speak. "Yes, we need a room."

The man stood and turned around. He was a tall man, slender and worn Hermione thought. The man had bags under his dark blue eyes and his short fiery red hair stood disheveled from being unkempt. He turned and handed them a pair of keys and his dark blue eyes met Hermione's chocolate brown ones, she smiled and blushed Ron coughed and dragged Hermione up the stairs.

Ron fell into the bed and sighed heavily. Hermione grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed and lay on the sofa.

Ron and Hermione looked over a map while eating breakfast at the neighboring diner.

"So where should we start?" He asked

"Well I sent them here-"She pointed at a city on the map west of where they were currently

"But who's to say they didn't move?" He traced his fingers over the map

"Let's start here and we'll find out if anyone has seen or heard of them." Ron suggested.

"Alright let's go." She grabbed some money out of her bag and placed it on the table and apperated out of the diner.

With every town they went to, both muggle and wizard no one had heard of Wendell and Monica Wilkins, in the wizarding towns they visited to spend the night, came out to being just like when they arrived at the first town in Australia, everyone knew them, and all the women wanted to touch Ron, or otherwise snog him, and all the men wanted Hermione. In the middle of the two months they had been there, Ron appeared distracted and decided that he wanted to stay at the hotel when she would inquire about her parents in muggle towns.

She arrived back at their hotel room early one night, and found that Ron was nowhere to be found. She came down and asked the clerk if he saw Ron leave and he told her that Mr. Weasley had been seen leaving the hotel with two women about an hour ago. The clerk told Hermione that he overheard them talking about going to a muggle club in downtown Melbourne. She thanked the clerk, closed her eyes thinking about Ron's image and turned on the spot.

She entered the muggle club and her hands immediately covered her ears, shielding them from the loud rock music. After an hour of looking around the club she only guessed he was no longer there, but she needed to use the loo so she walked around to the back of the building. Near the restrooms, there were several private lounges lined up next to each other, she heard giggling from one as she came out. Seeing the door cracked a little, she saw it… _Ron_. He was there, feeling up and deep in snog session with a tall blonde with lazy curls flowing down her back while the other girl with straight black hair felt Ron up and causing him to groan in earnest. She accidently leaned on the door while peering in and the door opened she stood there stock still in shocked at first

"Hermione!" Ron questioned shamefully.

She turned and sped off towards the front door, Ron called but she didn't hear him.

He pushed the girls away from him and followed Hermione out. He stood outside the door, her back was turned to him.

"What do you think you were doing Ron?" She shouted with fury behind every word

"I'm sorry I got caught up Hermione! They started it!" He yelled, his face flushed with embarrassment

"Well that doesn't mean you had to go with it! I thought we were together Ronald!" She turned to face him, her brown eyes seemed as if they were on fire and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I already told you, I'm sorry!" His voice barely audible now "We've been here for two and a half months Ronald and you haven't even touched me since the night before we left to come here" She turned to leave and added, "this is working ou-"

She was cut off by a green spell whizzing past her head. "Ron, NO!" Hermione screamed as Ron took off towards the dark man responsible for the spell, A Death Eater.

Hermione finally catching up with Ron, watched as a yellow bricked one story house blazed wildly and Ron pointing his wand towards it. She quickly raised her wand and the tip began to flash with a blue light, suddenly she stopped.

"No…" she whispered as she ran past Ron, who yelled after her and entered the house just in time to see a man and woman holding each other on the floor in the corner screaming in pain and too far aflame to be helped even by magic, but could still be distinguished on their identity. "Mum…. Dad…." Hermione cried as she turned and ran back outside towards Ron.

"YOU!" She screamed as she raised her wand and jabbed it into Ron's neck.

"Hermione I..." His eyes full of tears and fear, he glanced over at the mailbox. 'Wendell and Monica Wilkins'

"Hermione I didn't..." He started but Hermione wasn't listening. She pulled her wand back and shoved it into her pocket and apperated.

"Hermione?" Harry exclaimed as she appeared in his kitchen crying hard.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, stood and ran over to Hermione. "Hermione what happened?" Ginny asked her voice streaked with fear.

"Ron. He…" Her sentence broke and she cried harder. Fearing the worse Ginny and Harry pulled Hermione up, took her into the sitting room and sat her on the couch. Harry sat beside her as Ginny ran back into the kitchen to fetch some tea.

"Hermione its ok, you're safe, it's Harry, please calm down" He pulled her towards him and rocked her gently.

Within a few minutes her cries become less and less until she subsided into sobs.

"Harry" She asked her voice weary and cracked.

"I'm here Hermione" he answered continuing to rock her.

Ginny entered and sat down a silver platter with a large ornate teapot and three cups. Harry pulled his arms away from around Hermione and poured the tea as Ginny sat on the other side of Hermione.

"What happened in Australia Hermione?" Harry asked, handing her a cup.

"We…" she sobbed "I was…" she shook her head and answered "I never want to see Ron again. Never." She placed her untouched tea on the coffee table, stood and walked blankly up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"Harry, don't. She'd never forgive you if she found you plundering through her memories" Ginny whispered quietly.

"Ginny, if I don't, how am I supposed to understand her?" Harry questioned.

"When she is ready to talk, we will know." Ginny answered with sad smile.

"I'm going to write Ron, make sure he is ok." Harry raced down the stairs to his desk and scribbled fast.

_Ron,_

_Hermione is safe, Ginny is with her. Are you ok? _

_Harry_

He tied the note to Emeris' leg and took off out the window.

Nearly a week had passed before he heard a response from Ron. Emeris hooted in his ear as he slept "Go away, we're trying to sleep" Ginny said sleepily trying to shoo the bird. "Harry rose, put his glasses on, quickly he untied the note, opened it and sighed, it was Ron.

_Harry_

_I'm fine, taking a trip to Surrey for a while_

_Ron_

He reread the few words several times. Ginny opened one of her eyes and yawned.

"He didn't say anything about Hermione." Harry answered Ginny's inquisitive look.

_'This must not be good. Maybe she'll feel better being back at Hogwarts._' Harry thought to himself

"Our letters came last night. We need to take a trip to Diagon Alley today. Maybe we should just grab Hermione's along with ours." Ginny told him as she stood under the water of the shower.

"We can go just as soon as we're dressed, if I let you" Harry grinned "We'll pick Hermione's up as well." He added as he finished shaving.

Harry and Ginny looked over their letters in the kitchen when Hermione entered. Her eyes were swelled and red from crying, her cheeks and nose were raw.

"Hermione" Harry rose, and pulled her into a hug and motioned for her to sit as Kreature cooked French Toast. Hermione glared at Harry momentarily for having the house elf still but obliged sitting. As they ate, Hermione retold the events that happened while in Australia, leading up to the house on fire.

"But Mione, he would have never… It must have been the Death Eater." Harry replied

"It's not what it looked like Harry. He changed while we were there fame went to his head." Hermione said dully.

"I don't know Hermione; I'll talk to him some time ok?" assured Harry. Hermione nodded.

"Harry I need to go with you two to Diagon Alley. I need new robes and my potion stock is horrid." Hermione changed the subject.

"Ok. Wait" Ginny flicked her wand and Hermione's face returned to its smoothness and the bags under her eyes disappeared. "Thanks Ginny, Got to love the Glamour charm" Hermione smiled a little as she entered the floo first and said Diagon Alley.

"I'll meet you guys back here in a while." Hermione said as she rushed off in the direction of Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion while Harry and Ginny shrugged and walked towards Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. Hermione grabbed a few robes and entered the dressing rooms just as she finished pulling her jeans off the curtain opened and she jumped in shock to see Draco Malfoy standing inside the door.

"Malfoy!" she yelped and tried to cover herself as much as possible.

"Granger!" He yelped and quickly covered his eyes and backed out of the dressing room.

Moments later she walked out and she noticed he was sitting on the bench beside the dressing room, looking down at his feet. Against her better judgment she slowly sat down next to Malfoy and placed her robes in her lap.

Staring forward she whispered loud enough for only him to hear. "Don't sweat it Malfoy. I won't tell anyone about this if you don't want me to."

The side of his lip moved into his trademark smirk and laughed sarcastically "Granger I have no doubt you will tell. But what does matter, no one cares any way." He got up and strolled out of the shop like he never even saw her. She paid and walked out of the store.

She shopped the Apothecary, Florish and Blotts and stocked up on quills and ink and returned to the meeting spot, Harry and Ginny were already there. "Ready?" he asked the girls, they nodded in unison and entered the floo one after the other.


	4. Hogwarts Again

**A/N I do not own the Harry Potter characters, just the plot! Many thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate your opinion! I know it is very early and odd for this event, but if you don't think it fits at this moment in time, please let me know and I'll rewrite this chapter. **

****Updated****

Chapter 4

Hogwarts….Again

Hermione chose a compartment with Luna, as Harry sat with Ron and Ginny further down the train.

"Quibbler?" Luna offered in a dreamy voice.

"Er… No Thanks Luna I think I'm going to nap until the meeting." Hermione replied softly looking out the window.

"Ok" she said dreamily, standing and opening the compartment door she glided out without another word.

Hermione was awoken by Ginny shaking her lightly. "It's almost time for the meeting Hermione" Ginny replied when she saw Hermione open one of her eyes.

"Alright." She replied.

She pulled her hair into a lazy messy bun and walked with Ginny to the last cart. Upon Opening the door, Draco sat beside the window staring out of it.

"It's about time you got here Granger and look, fully clothed this time as well." Her cheeks became warm with embarrassment and when he turned, she noticed his silver eyes look saddened, just as they did when she saw them in the robes shop.

"Yes well, I suppose your head boy then?" Ginny sneered attempting to ignore what he had said

"What's it to you Weaslette? Besides Granger, I am second under you in highest marks" he sneered back

"Enough." Hermione interjected.

She turned to Ginny "Thank you for walking with me, but this compartment is for prefects and heads. Sorry Gin." She nodded and walked out.

Hermione plopped down across from Draco and searched his face. "If we're going to be heads, we can at least be civil to each other; we are going to be sharing a common room." Hermione said finally.

Draco smirked but never turned away from the window "Granger, if I wanted to be nice, I could. Yes even to you" He stated

Hermione sat back against the bench seat and crossed her arms over her chest in thought. She stayed silent for a while just watching him, contemplating until she finally came up with a plan. Unwrapping her arms from each other, she laid them down on the bench beside her, leaned forward and whispered, "Alright prove it. I bet you ten galleons a week. Each week you must be civil to me to win." Hermione gave him her best smirk.

He stayed silent for a while then spoke. "Alright, you're on Hermione." She let out a gasp at hearing her name spoken in his drawl.

He raised his brow "It surprised me too." He drawled.

Hermione, now recovered, sat quietly, taking in his features for the real first time in all the years they went to school, how his eyes looked a shade darker than night fall with light grey hues, his blonde hair a bit longer than she was used to seeing, and the muscular body that only comes from being a great Quidditch player.

"What are you doing?" He asked arching his brow again. "Sorry I was lost in thought Draco." She answered quickly, not realizing that she used his first name.

He smirked but said nothing

'_Even that makes me crumble_' She thought, then shook her head to clear the thought.

The Prefect arrived shortly after an hour and sat down as Hermione stood up, made her way to the door.

"Ok. Well this meeting is just to get us familiar with each other and arrange the patrol schedules. Mr. Malfoy and I are Head Boy and Head Girl." Hermione trailed off and waited for Malfoy to speak up.

"Yes, well, As this is Granger and I's last year, I expect that we will all get along just fine." He said, as Hermione rolled her eyes and began discussing patrol schedules with the prefects.

"I can't wait to work with you all." Hermione announced sitting back down as the prefects from each house rose and introduced themselves properly, then headed out of the compartment. She noticed that after his ridiculous speech, he had been quietly staring out of the window the entire meeting, she actually felt bad for him. She sat back down across from him and it didn't seem to bother him.

She licked her lips ready to speak when he turned to her and sneered, forgetting at the moment about their bet "What are you still doing here Granger?"

She rolled her eyes and spoke "Why aren't you with you cronies?" He turned and met Hermione's brown eyes for the first time ever.

"People tend to be pissed at the person who was solely responsible for sending their parents and family to Azkaban." He replied harshly.

"Oh…I didn't know…I've been in Australia for some time." She turned and stared out the window and sighed.

He now looked at her and noticed something different about her, she filled out…

'_everywhere' _he thought

as he noticed her bosom was much bigger and more filled out while her tight v neck blouse accented the curves of her body

'_and those hips_!' He bit his lip trying to fight back the response his body was now involuntarily showing. '_Wait what am I saying! this is Granger, the insufferable know-it-all, Golden Girl, Saint Potter's annoying friend and Gryffindor princess Granger! Ugh Malfoy you seriously need a lay if you think Granger is pretty!' _He chastised himself

Hermione stood to leave, looking over her shoulder; he was still looking her up and down, focusing now on her bum since she was standing.

'_I can't believe I'm saying this..._' she thought as she turned and leaned against the door with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"You like what you see Draco?" She grinned

"I liked what I saw in the shop." He drawled which made Hermione blush red.

"You saw…" she began

"Everything?" he asked "Yes I did and I must say Granger, erm, Hermione that you…"

The car shuttered violently to the right causing Hermione to fall into Draco, which in turned caused them both to topple to the floor.

Hermione laid flatly against Draco's body as the train sped up the rough terrain. In one fail swoop he wrapped his arm around her back and flipped her so that he lay gently atop her; He smirked and leaned down covering her mouth gently and carefully. Another shutter of the cart caused him to move his entire body up across hers, causing him to briefly rub up against her leg, and she felt him. Her body trembled slightly; it was her undoing, for Draco had felt her body response to the brief touch and deepened the kiss. Hermione didn't fight it

'_What am I doing? This is Draco This is not right!' _She cried in her head.

Her body was failing her mind, it was giving him reason to want her more, He wanted her? She wanted him, she wanted _Draco Malfoy_. His hand began to explore her inner thigh, rubbing slowly and gently up and under her skirt. His tongue brushed against her lower lip, gaining access to attack her tongue with his as he brushed his index finger across her knickers. Her body arched into him as she moaned softly.

"Hang on let me go save Hermione from Malfoy" Ginny called to someone from down the hall.

"Shite!" Draco said scrambling up and fixing himself as he sat down on the bench and crossed his left leg over right and Hermione sat across from him fixing the wrinkles in her blouse and skirt. Ginny opened the door to the compartment and stared inside

"We're fine Ginny. We're just talking, trying to be civil you know, for the good of the school." Hermione answered before Ginny could even form the words of her question.

"Ok uhm, here's your uniform Hermione. See you at the station I guess" Ginny replied suspiciously looking between the two, handing Hermione the robes and turning without another word and marched off.

"Party pooper." Draco smirked as he rose to grab his trunk from the rack above him, Hermione noticed that he had not been able to "fix" himself and it was evident in the front of his trousers.

"Did you want to dress alone?" He asked searching his truck for his emerald green robes

'_Well I doubt it matters, seeing as you have, technically already seen me_.' Hermione replied in her head, licking her lips she added a thought _'I don't know why I'm doing it...but now it's my turn.'_

She pulled the curtain down on the compartment door window and undressed quietly while he rummaged through his trunk. He turned, gathering his robes up and dropped them abruptly to the ground upon seeing her naked in front of him again.

He had an inkling that he should cover his eyes, but... _'Merlin, She's beautiful...I didn't think she'd actually undress in front of me of all people. Do it Draco...Take advantage of the opportunity! Bloody Gryffindor bravery' _He thought as he closed the gap between them in two strides, covering her mouth with his like before, but this time she kissed back hungrily.

Her hands moved fast to unbutton his blue silk shirt, throwing it to the ground he wrapped his arms around her waist closing the gap between them, she yanked the button from his slacks and pushed them down just in time for him to lift her up and slam her up against the wall letting himself brush against her, teasingly. Their eyes met briefly and his hand ran across her stomach, filling it with a warming sensation. He let her down long enough to pull down her knickers and then picked her back up and pressed her back against the wall. She locked her ankles around his hips and he gently brushed his fingers across her sensitive area. Her breath hitched and her body trembled.

"Draco" she moaned.

He flashed her a genuine smile as he guided himself in gently. Stopping when the tip was in.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

She nodded and he pushed in further. She cringed at the pain, and he stopped.

"You'll get used to it, trust me." He whispered as he left trails of kisses down her neck. She moaned softly and he could feel her relaxing, the tension was letting up.

"Don't think about it, just watch me, keep your attention on me" he coached as he slid in further and further.

"There kitten, see it wasn't to bad."

He smirked but didn't move, he wanted her to get used to the feeling when she dug her nails into his shoulders, he jerked. "Damn kitten your feisty." He grinned and pulled himself out to the tip and thrust himself back into her, at her command. She cried out and dug her nails deeper into his shoulder. He soon found a rhythm that suited the both of them, he kissed her passionately and attacked her tongue whenever possible. "Hermione what have you done to me?" He whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed one of his hands against the wall for leverage as his thrusts became faster and harder, moaning softly in unison with every thrust.

"Draco…I…I…"

Her body tensed and he could feel the tension tighten around him as she threw her head back and shuttered with cries of his name. As he sped faster feeling their bodies becoming one, he moaned breathlessly "Merlin, Hermione!" He thrusted hard against her spilling into her and biting into her shoulder.

He gently lowered her to the ground and sighed with content. For the first time in his life, he felt he was were he was supposed to be. _'What have I_ done...'He thought as he cleaned himself and her up. They got dressed as the train slowed into Hogsmeade station. "I'll see you soon kitten." He replied, grabbing his trunk and exiting the compartment.

"Gin, you go on ahead, I've got to make sure the first years make it to the boats and the second years find the carriages." Hermione yelled across Hogsmeade Station

"Ok" Ginny yelled back.

Hermione checked the train twice to make sure no one was left behind. Entering the final car, her thoughts flashed through the experience she just had with HIM

"What has gotten into you Hermione?" She asked herself as she exited the train and walked down the path to the Head's carriage.

"He's probably already gone ahead with his friends anyways." She told herself as she swung the carriage door open.

"Do you always talk to yourself Granger? I mean Hermione?" Draco drawled.

Her cheeks flushed as she sat down beside him and he placed his hand on her leg, gently. "No not always, well if I'm researching or reading a great book I tend…"

Her last word was cut off by Draco kissing her. "You talk too much" He replied with a smirk.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor house table between Ginny who sat next to Harry, and Dean Thomas who was next to Seamus, and across from Neville who was sitting beside Lavander to the right and Ron to the left. All heads turned towards the teachers table as Headmistress McGonagall rose and made her way to the podium.

"Here we are, another great year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Last year's battle caused many student to miss their N.E.W.T. and O.W.L. testing so in honor of the battle and those who lost their lives defending this school, I hereby granted all fifth and seventh years of last year to retake their studies and N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L.'s test!"

A cheer erupted through the Great Hall along with some very sarcastic yays and loud groans as well.

"Settle down, settle down." The Headmistress raised her hand for silence and continued

"Therefore let us start the sorting!"

Professor Flitwick levitated the old wooden stool in its usual spot and the first years piled in frightened looks can be seen on many of their faces as they walked up the aisle and crowded around the stage.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted into your houses" The first years began to mumble to each other.

"Azeal, Baine" she called.

A small little boy with soft brown curls came up and sat on the stool, while McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Hmm I see, I see…" The sorting hat began.

"I don't remember being that tiny {Baine: Ravenclaw} but I do remember being that scared" Harry whispered to the group, they mumbled agreement as Selk, Zane was sorted into Slytherin.

With Zelsi, Elorra sorted into Gryffindor, large cheers erupted from the table and then fell silent when McGonagall raised her hand.

"To all first years, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, Term starts the day after tomorrow, being it is a weekend and of course don't forget that all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes are forbidden. Anyone reported to have them will be punished accordingly. With that, Let the feast begin!"

The tables quickly became laden with food of all sorts, the first years gasping as it appeared out of thin air talked aimlessly to other years as they ate, laughed and treated themselves to deserts. After every plate and cup vanished McGonagall rose yet again.

"Alright, off to bed the lot of ya. Prefects please see that the first years make it to their common rooms" She replied and student began filing out of the Great Hall.

Hermione followed the straggling first year Gryffindors to the seventh floor painting of the Fat Lady

"Password?" She asked

"Lemon drop" Hermione replied loud enough so that the group could hear the password.

The group filed into the common room with the prefects as Harry walked out, the painting shutting behind him.

"Hey, aren't you coming in Hermione?" He asked

"No, Heads have their own commons to share." Hermione answered at once.

"You're stuck with Malfoy all year? It must be tough." He said

"You're telling me. You have no idea. Good Night Harry." She smiled, leaned in to kiss his cheek, as he turned at that exact moment, their lips brushed each other. Both flushed red, Hermione spun on her heels and trotted back down the hall to the third floor leaving Harry standing dumbstruck in the corridor.

She cursed herself all the way down to the third floor and all the way down the corridor to a picture of a very sophisticated looking little girl and boy sat hand in hand in white elegant chairs.

"Regal Premises" she mumbled and the painting swung open to reveal a large round sitting room with two elegant black leather sofas and two equally elegant red leather chaises sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by a beautiful white rug and a large fireplace off to the left of the furniture.

As she entered the room she noticed a Slytherin banner and a Gryffindor banner on the wall and a double set staircase one to the left and one to the right of the room, encircling each other above creating a second floor landing and a balcony. She guessed their rooms where up there. She sat down on one of the sofas and warmed herself by the fire until a small pinkish house elf appeared in front of her wearing a bright yellow cotton summer dress. Hermione jumped and the house elf curtsied.

"I is Rei Mistress Granger, I can gets you what yous want from the kitchen" she squeaked happily.

"Er…Thank you Rei, but I'm not in need of anything at the moment" Hermione replied kindly.

She rolled her eyes and thought '_Of course he would have a house elf…'_

"Just calls me Mistress." With that the tiny house elf disappeared.

The painting swung open and Draco strolled in and plopped himself down in one of the chaises.

"I see you met Rei" he smirked

"Yes, very lovely…" she replied staring at the fire.

He looked over at Hermione when he realized she wasn't paying attention, he rose from the chaise and squatted down in front of her so that their eyes were level. Her brown eyes bore into his silver eyes momentarily then he cupped her chin in his hand, leaned over and spoke softly into her ear

"I don't know what you did to me back there, but for some reason I absolutely had the best time ever with you Hermione, I never got the chance to see the real you until you broke my nose, third year. I knew then that you are a force not to be reckoned with. Fifth year all I wanted to do was kiss you. At the shop after I accidently came in on you, I couldn't keep my mind off you. I was a really big prat to you and many others in this school and I want more than anything to rectify myself with my classmates, and you." He placed the palm of his hand on her cheek, leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I'm sorry for treating you like dirt, not respecting you as a person, or a woman."

He lifted up the sleeve of her left arm where _MUDBLOOD_ was etched deep into her upper arm, she jerked away her arm as habit and covered it with her other hand.

"And I am truly sorry that I sat back and watched my crazy bitch aunt do this to you." He smiled genuinely

"Draco what has gotten into you? This is not….well the usual you." She inquired.

"Azkaban can change a man… I began thinking clearer when Severus killed Dumbledore…You have to know Hermione, I never, NEVER wanted to murder anyone, especially not Dumbledore. He was a good man; he was my mentor, my headmaster. He was more of a father to me than my own. When Voldemort was killed and my parents and I were taken to Azkaban, well let's just say I've had quite some time to think upon my actions of the past seven years. I did not like the man I was."

Her face streamed with tears. Draco stood, and started towards the stairs to his dormitory. "I do not regret what happened on the train." He drawled, looking back at Hermione who was silent.

"Good Night Hermione." He said as he climbed the stairs and entered his room.

**O**

"Hermione, you look awful" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione sat down across from her at breakfast.

"Thanks a lot Ginny" she said sarcastically.

"What happened last night?" Ginny questioned her, taking a swift drink of her apple juice.

"Well… Draco kept me up have the night. It was interesting to say the least. I can't say much more right now" Hermione answered.

They ate in silence for a while then Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table where she realized Draco was staring at Hermione's back. She whispered in a low voice so that no one other than Hermione could hear her.

"We talk tonight Hermione, your room at seven" Ginny got up and walked out of the Great Hall quickly.

"Good morning class, settle into your seats and open your books to page twenty-three." Professor Heller announced as he flicked his wand towards the blackboard, which immediately revealed a complicated formula.

"Amortentia, you all know the effects of it, now that you are in your N.E.W.T class, you get to create it!" He waved his wand at the wall and replied "The store room is open, you have two hours."

Students rummaged and picked. Gathered the first set of ingredients and sat quietly back at their tables to begin brewing.

"Take the Lovage here and pull each piece off and put it in the cauldron one minute at a time, between each piece." Draco whispered to Hermione while showing her on his.

"Thanks." She responded quietly.

Ron glowered and went to reach for a phial, nearly knocking it over in the process as he stared at the back of Hermione's head.

"Be careful not to spill the Essence of Amour, it can have almost a more devastating effect than Amortentia itself." Professor Heller warned Ron.

"Yes sir." Ron answered placing the bottle carefully onto his scale.

Professor Heller walked away and Ron looked back up at Hermione, noticing Draco was closer standing beside her and growled "What the hell is she playing at, getting all friendly with that stupid bouncing ferret."

Harry shook his head concentrating on weighing the essence of amour. He added it to his cauldron then spoke while he stirred.

"Ron leave it, I don't think we should get involved. It just looks like their talking, not to mention they are Heads so they probably got told by McGonagall to play nice or else."

Ron shifted uncomfortably "Harry I don't understand why she thinks I set that house on fire. Even if I did, there was no telling who lived there. It was Dolohov, not me. I swear" Ron explained stirring his own potion three times to the right and two to the left.

"I know Ron, I believe you. Let Hermione recover for a bit, and then maybe she'll be more accepting to the truth."

"Alright class, ladles down. Please bottle your potions, label them with you name and hand them to me before you leave." Professor Heller spoke while erasing the formula off the board and replacing it with the formula for Drought of Living Death for the sixth years.

The students filed out of the room after cleaning out their cauldrons and replacing unused potion ingredients back where they were in the store room. Hermione was the last to leave the classroom. A hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. She was tugged across the corridor to an empty classroom. Ginny noticed and decided to secretly follow Hermione and peer into the classroom through the keyhole.

"Draco, I don't think…" he placed his index finger across her lips and shushed her.

"Listen, I couldn't stop thinking about last night. The train first off was amazing, then our conversation in the common room. Dammit Hermione I can't stop thinking about you." Draco explained all in one breathe.

Hermione placed the palm of her hand on his cheek brought him to her, and kissed him softly. "Draco I don't know where this is going, or how long or if it might last, but let's see what happens. It's the best I can do."

Ginny covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her gasp. Hermione kissed Draco again and gathered up her books, which told Ginny she best get out of there. Scurrying down the hall to her next class, she ran straight into Harry and knocked him down.

"Bloody hell Ginny what in the world has gotten into you?" Harry asked brushing himself off.

"I…uhm…sorry I'm late for my next class, see you at dinner Harry!" She waved goodbye as she ran up the staircase.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked Harry coming up behind him, with Draco milling around nearby. Harry glared at Draco and entered the classroom with Hermione.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered joining her at the table in front of the teacher's desk.

"N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts will let you all experience what Aurors are taught in training including assault jinxes and concentrated, highly effective shielding spells. If you will, please gather in a circle over here." Professor Platt motioned for the class to follow him.

"Wandless magic is very effective especially when you have been disarmed. It takes much practice and high amounts of concentration on your parts. Today I would like you to pair up and practice basic spells on each other without your wands." Platt explained then shooed them to their seats and began walking around the classroom observing.

Harry managed to transfigure the pillow Neville was holding into a flock of birds, while Hermione disarmed Seamus.

"Very good progress class. Tomorrow, we will be practicing more on wandless magic, as well as delving into wordless magic. Class dismissed." Professor Platt sat down at his desk and watched the students march out.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Dean and Neville at dinner.

Both shrugged their shoulders. "I haven't seen her since Arithmancy" Dean replied.

"I saw her going to her commons with the ferret" Ron interjected, sitting down beside Harry and piling food onto his plate.

Harry rolled his eyes and began eating, looking up at the door every few minutes.

"Don't tell me she's going to miss dinner because if _him_" said Ron between bites.

"Ron she's a big girl." Now it was Ginny's turn to defend.

"I knuw inne, sommin not reit." Ron replied with a mouth full of food.

Ginny shrugged and put her fork down "That is gross Ron, I have lost my appetite. Thanks." She rose and walked out of the Great Hall checking the time is was nearly seven so she decided to go on up to the Heads commons.

"What's this all about Draco?" Hermione asked as they stepped into their commons and were greeted by Rei.

"Tis ready Master Malfoy" Rei curtsied to Hermione and ushered them over to the couch.

Draco rolled up his school uniform shirt sleeve past his elbows and sat on the floor, motioning to Hermione to sit beside him. A little confused, she sat beside him with her legs folded across each other.

"Draco what's up?" Hermione asked just as a blanket appeared under them and many different kinds of exotic foods appeared before them along with a bottle of very expensive wine from Italy. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands and gasped.

"Oh!" she exclaimed

Draco laughed and made both of their plates.

"This…" He kissed her cheek

"Is to thank you for giving me a chance, and to thank you for reminding me how to be a proper human being." He raised his glass of wine, as did she and they clinked their glasses in cheers and sipped.

A knock came from the door and Hermione jumped.

"Oh my!" She checked her watch it was half an hour past seven.

"It's Ginny" Hermione explained when she saw the confused look on Draco's face.

"So tell her to go away." Draco suggested.

"I can't, I told her to come at seven tonight. I'm sorry Draco; it really did slip my mind. I was having such a lovely time too."

She replied as he stood and cleared away the food and took up his glass of wine.

"Right, well good night." His voice was agitated and his expression showed hurt as he turned and walked up to his dorm without another glance at Hermione.

The portrait swung and Hermione tugged Ginny in, not giving her time to look around she pulled her up the stairs and to her room.

"I had sex with Draco" Hermione blurted as soon as she closed her room door and put up a silencing charm around it.

"What! When did this happen!" Ginny said frantically.

Hermione paced her room trying to gather her thoughts. "On the train in the Heads compartment, on the way to school." She finally admitted without taking a breath.

Ginny's mouth dropped and she plunged to the ground on her knees. "Ginny, you have to understand, he's so different now. He is absolutely not the Draco Malfoy we met years ago. It's like all of a sudden, the real human Draco appeared out of thin air. He even put together a very beautiful dinner tonight, to thank me for giving him a chance." Hermione explained pacing faster.

"You had sex with Draco. On the train... She thought for a moment and replied "Are you sure it wasn't like a rebound or secretly trying to get back at my brother for what he did?" Hermione shrugged "I…I don't know Ginny, maybe." Was she lying? she didn't exactly know what to think or feel about he situation

"Was he your first?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Hermione stopped pacing and dropped to the floor near Ginny. "Yes" she muttered. Ginny crawled over to Hermione and hugged her.

"Hermione I'm not judging you, I promise. If you want to pursue this, I can't stop you. But if he so much as hurts you even a little, he will pay." Ginny half smiled when Hermione laughed.

"Thank you Ginny. So do you think I should pursue him, publicly?" Hermione asked

"Well I think you do what you want, no matter what anyone else thinks." Ginny replied, hugging Hermione.

"Thanks Ginny, for being my best mate" Hermione hugged back and stood up "I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed."

Ginny yawned and stood as well. "Good Night Hermione." Ginny waved and let herself out.

Hermione waited until Ginny left the commons before sneaking out of her own room and pushing open Draco's door very slowly. Peering inside she saw a beautiful accented green rug underneath three black sofas situated in the middle of the room in a semi-circle, and a large ornate cherry wood four poster bed with silky green curtains half drawn around the bed. Tiptoeing, she entered the room and made her way across to his bed. Peering down at him, he lay bare chested, on his back with the silky red sheet drawn to his waist. His right arm underneath his pillow and the other covering his face. Not thinking twice, she climbed onto his bed and laid her head softly onto his chest, pulled the cover over her legs, and placed her hand across his stomach without stirring him. She closed her eyes and felt his arm wrap tightly around her.

"Good morning" Draco said with a smirk as Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco lying on his side facing her.

She scowled at the realization that he had apparently been watching her sleep. She closed her eyes; they fluttered and opened again washing the sleep from her eyes.

"I need to brush my teeth. " She said at once.

"Me too." He replied getting up and following her to the bathroom.

"Draco" she rinsed her mouth and placed the tooth brush back into its holder

"There are two weeks until Halloween; we have to get something together." She followed him downstairs and plopped down at the table already laden with breakfast.

"Thank you Rei" Draco greeted as he sat down across from Hermione and began filling his plate.

"I actually had some ideas on Halloween that I wanted to run by you" Draco replied popping a bit of toast in his mouth.

"And what would that be love?" She questioned playfully.

He grinned at her insinuation and continued "A masquerade ball."

She perked up in her seat and leaned closer to the table. "I'm sure that mind of yours has plenty thought to this. Come on _love _spit it out." she grinned.

"Well I was thinking that this would truly be the ultimate masquerade ball. A spell will be cast upon the Great Hall so that when we enter, a mask of confusion and silence is placed on us. Meaning once we enter the Great Hall we don't know who anyone is, and we certainly don't know ourselves, which means we aren't allowed to speak our names to each other until midnight. That will be when we can choose to reveal who we are to the people we are with." He explained, while finishing his eggs.

"That sounds lovely Draco! I will go and speak with Headmistress McGonagall and get the permission" Hermione jumped out of her seat and ran up the stairs to her dorm to dress, leaving Draco feeling like he missed something.

"Yes Miss Granger, what can I do you for?" McGonagall asked, looking up from her desk when Hermione appeared in her office.

Hermione explained the idea about Halloween and if it would be ok to do this.

"Absolutely" she answered. "You need to speak with professor Flitwick about placing the charms on the Great Hall, and please be sure when you announce it, that it will only be for fifth years and up." McGonagall replied shooing Hermione from her office.

"Thank you Headmistress!" she skipped down the stairs and ran into Pansy Parkinson

"Watch it Mudblood" she sneered as she pulled out her wand and pointed it toward Hermione.

"I don't think you should do that Pansy." Draco appeared in front of Hermione in a pair of black silk slacks and a dark blue silky button up, His wand raised towards Pansy, who sneered

"What do you think you're doing Draco? Protecting the Mudblood?" she asked

"As Head Girl, I expect she be treated with the same respect as anyone. We are no longer children Pansy. We are no longer ruled by Death Eaters or Voldemort." He replied impatiently, eyeing Pansy with a sneer.

"You maybe Draco Malfoy, but my family still believes in a rise of a new Dark Lord." She spat, then turned and walked the other way.

"That would be why they are in Azkaban" He called after her then turned to Hermione.

"She best not let anyone hear her talking that way or she too will be in Azkaban before you know it." He stuffed his wand away, pulled her body into him with one hand and kissed her. Hermione broke the kiss when she heard footsteps from the direction in which Pansy had sulked to.

"Hermione, Harry wants to know if you want to join us in Hogsmeade today." Ginny asked, suspiciously glaring at Draco for being so openly close to Hermione.

"Why not, we can go together." Draco replied coming up behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her protectively, smirking at Ginny

"I suppose we could, since she already knows about us and no doubt Harry does too." Replied Hermione swatting Draco's arm, letting him know she saw the look he gave Ginny.

"We'll meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks in an hour ok?"

Ginny nodded and walked away. Hermione bumped Draco with her bum, which caused him to gasp softly

"I saw what you did. Please try to be nice. They are my friends." She begged him as she turned and resumed their kiss. He grabbed her waist with both hands and leaned her in closely to him deepening the kiss, his body responding to hers. From the balcony above them, Ron's ears turned red, his eyes full of anger as he turned and walked away.

"Hermione! Long time no see!" Harry jumped out of his seat and hugged Hermione tightly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I've been so busy." She explained as her and Draco sat across from Harry and Ginny.

"Yes obviously with, you know study" Harry's emerald green eyes met Draco's silver eyes and Draco smirked "Yes well, how can anyone get any studying done when you have a sexy, know-it-all girlfriend?" Draco questioned, chuckling when Harry began laughing earnestly.

"I know how you feel" Harry replied.

"So have you guys decided on a theme for Halloween yet?" Ginny asked sipping her butterbeer absentmindedly Hermione immediately broke into explaining Draco's idea and how she just got permission from the headmistress to do it, and that they will be putting it all together two hours before it starts.

"We think it'll be fun to have a menu with a variety of weird foods on it that they can choose from" Draco interjected before Hermione could speak again.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, guiding Ginny into Honeydukes with his hand against the small of her back.

"Well like Dead Man's Bloody Guts is actually a cherry pie and Flesh Goo is actually Orange juice. Just things like that." Draco explained intertwining his fingers with Hermione's as they passed the fence leading up to the Shrieking Shack.

"I can't wait to see this come together!" Ginny said excitedly joining in the crowd returning to the school.

**A/N Again, I know it is very early and odd for the event between Draco and Hermione, Is it rebound or something more? If you don't think it fits at this moment in time, please let me know and I'll rewrite this chapter. I can't wait to get responses on this chapter! Thank you for reading!**

I


	5. Masquerade

**A/N I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, only the plot of this story! **

Chapter 5

Masquerade

"May I have this dance?"

A man with piercing silver eyes and long blonde hair wearing black silk dress robes with a silver mask offered his hand to a brown haired, brown eyed woman wearing a shiny silver ball gown and a black feathery mask with glitter shining off her exposed skin. She smiled and took the man's offered hand into hers and followed him onto the dance floor. The Great Hall was decorated in dark black and orange streamers all meeting in the middle above the dance floor. Pumpkins and candles floated around the hall and the table that usually housed the teachers were now laden with rotten and moldy looking food and cobwebs stretching across the table with stuffed rats, mice, and spiders animated to crawl around the food.

The man placed his hand around the woman's waist, settling it on her lower back and the other in her hand as she placed her other hand upon his shoulder, slowly they began to dance along with others around the dance floor. His silver eyes met her chocolate browns and he drew himself closer, bending his head so that his mouth was near her ear

"I have been waiting to dance with you all night."

Electricity shot through her body from the heat of his breath on her neck

'_I don't even know him and it's making me weak being close to him.'_ She thought and smiled

"You have been watching for a while?"

He nodded.

Several dances later, another slow dance started and they immediately got into position like the first time they danced that night. As they danced people started to stare at them but the tall blonde haired man didn't care, he loved this, loved dancing with whoever she was as the song ended he looked down at his partner and kissed her lightly on her lips. She smiled as a lighter, faster song began playing.

"Did you want something to drink?" He asked as they made their way through the crowd and sat down at a half full table

"Sure, thank you!" She replied and turned around to greet the others sitting at the table.

They greeted her and then plunged into conversation about general things. The blonde man with silver eyes sat down next to the curly brown haired, brown eyed girl and handed her some butterbeer.

"It's almost midnight; they're having one last slow dance before the spell is released. Are you going to reveal?" He asked the table at large, but mainly wanting the answer to his beautiful mystery lady.

"Of course, I have nothing to hide" she responded at once.

The others also agreed.

As the slow song began, they all disappeared into the dance floor leaving only the blonde and the brunette at the table

"May I have this last dance my lady?" He asked her.

She laughed and nodded.

The proceeded to the dance floor and danced, her body ever so much closer to his than it had been all night rubbing against her ever so often, it was making him crazy. As the song was slowing to it's end, like before he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her body into his and kissed her passionately, like so many others around him was doing. By far the response his body had when he kissed this girl, made it even better. The song finished and everyone on the dance floor stared at the blonde and the brunette, the spell had been released. Hermione broke the kiss and took off her mask, realizing that this wasn't a dream, everyone was staring at her and everyone in the hall gasped as one.

'_Why is everyone staring?_'she asked herself

turning to the man she had been dancing with all night, his mask had been taken off…

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione gathered her dress in her fists and stalked out of the Great Hall into a balcony above. He snaked his hands around her stomach and pressed his body into hers.

"If I didn't know better, we were meant for each other Hermione."

He spun her around to look at him and she met his silver eyes.

"We didn't even know who each other was and we found each other, to me that means destiny." He replied

"I'm sorry Draco…" She chuckled to herself "I actually didn't expect half of the school to find out about us like this. I wanted to more or less announce it to those who we care to let know."

She wondered if she even made sense

"I know what you mean. It'll be ok though, maybe they will take it to mean it was just the spell and the night, and the in the moment and not that we're actually together until we make it official outside of our commons."

She laughed at this and immediately stopped when she saw Ron glaring from behind Draco.

"So it's true. You're with the ferret. All this time, Harry knew and Ginny but no one bothered to tell me. What do you know, Ronald Weasley the last to know."

His words were like venom falling upon Hermione's ears.

"Ron, you know why no one told you. It is none of your damn business what I do. At least not anymore it's not."

Hermione's hands shook with anger; Draco released his hand from her waist and took stance to be able to pull his wand quickly if necessary. Ron noticed this and dug into his pocket for his wand, and raised it to Draco then turned to face Hermione.

"Was he good?"

The question didn't register in Hermione's brain at first "What?" she asked

"Was. the. ferret. good?" He said slow and loud, each word like he was talking to a child. Draco's mouth twitched and he dug for his wand pointing it at Ron.

"What the hell kind of question is that Weasel?" Draco snarled and Ron's head snapped over to Draco

"A little birdy told me you shagged her guts out on the train on the way to school this year" Ron snapped back, his face red with anger and fire in his deep blue eyes.

Hermione dug her nails deep into the palms of her hands. Draco's eyebrows furrowed, he had an idea who that birdy was.

"Now answer the damn question Hermione" Ron screamed.

She shook uncontrollably and Draco held his breath, secretly waiting for the answer.

"Amazingly." She muttered very low, Draco heard and couldn't help but smile even though the situation was dire.

"What was that I didn't quite catch that" Ron yelled sarcastically.

Nearly every eye from the Great Hall was on them, even though they didn't know it.

Hermione bit her lip and tears rolled down her cheeks she looked up at Ron and said loudly "Amazingly okay, he was amazing and it was the best shag of my life I wouldn't change it for the world!"

Tears welled in her eyes as she turned and ran.

"You will pay for humiliating her Weasley, so help me." Draco snarled, tucked his wand back and followed Hermione.

Ron fell to his knees and the tears he had been fighting back fell uncontrollably. What had he done? When he confronted her, he never even thought about what Pansy had told him. He couldn't believe he asked her if he was _good_. He covered his face with his hands and cried as Harry, Ginny, and Neville came out to the balcony.

"Come on Ron, let's get you up to your bed." Harry whispered letting Neville take one arm and Harry the other and together they dragged Ron to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione please let me in" Draco whispered at her door, he knew she was right behind the door. The door opened and she stood in her bra and knickers with trails of black stains all over her face mixed with tears.

"May I please come in?" he asked again and she responded with a nod and backed away from the door as he entered.

Her tears were renewed as soon as he embraced her in his arms and slowly ran his hand up and down her back

"I…I look awful!" she cried and tried to bury her face in his chest.

He took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back a bit and looked at her, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"Nope still as beautiful and sexy as I remember." He whispered and pulled her back close to him and he could swear he saw her smile just a little.

He guided her onto her bed; it was much smaller than his king he thought. He covered her up and was about to get up when her hand grabbed his wrist

"Please stay" she whispered.

He pulled off his dress robes and his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt placing it on the bed post he pulled the covers down, crawled in next to her, spooning her and pulled the covers up. She snuggled close to him, it felt right laying there with her, like this and they both drifted off to sleep without another word.

Hermione sat beside Draco in Potions the next morning, her face was red and puffy and her skin was pale.

"Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to temporarily assume the form of another person-"

Professor Heller looked over at Hermione, though her outward appearance was odd, she smiled at the mention of Polyjuice Potion.

"Miss Granger was the first second year to ever successfully brew a working Polyjuice Potion. "He announced to the class.

She smiled again and lowered herself in her seat. Draco grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it to remind her that he was there supporting her. It made her relax a little, even though she could feel every eye on her, knowing last night's events has made throughout the entire school.

"I want you all to pair up and brew a successful Polyjuice potion, in which you'll be testing on each other! You have two hours for now and you and your partner will come in during certain times of the days to add more ingredients."

Immediately Draco stood and wrapped his arms around Hermione, not caring who saw and whispered in her ear. "Will you be my sexy, know-it-all lab partner love?"

She chuckled and turned to him "Of course I will love."

She smiled and they set to work. Together they added Shredded skin of Boomslang, four leeches, and twelve lacewing flies.

"It has to brew for twenty one days" Hermione told Draco as she levitated their cauldron over to the wall of burners and sat it down, they finished first.

"You and Mr. Malfoy may leave." Professor Heller replied watching them clean their space.

"Thank you professor." The said in unison and both grabbed their bags and left for their next class even though it wasn't for another half an hour.

Draco pushed her into an alcove behind a statue of a large gargoyle, that luckily enough was not animated. He slammed her against the wall and kissed her passionately, she responded by returning the kiss just as heated as his. He picked her up by her waist and her ankles locked together around his waist, deepening the kiss he pulled at her knickers and she yanked at the button on his trousers. As soon as he was released from his confines, he brushed his hand against her stomach, feeling the warmth he ravaged her mouth with his as he pressed her hard against the wall, guiding himself in easier than before. He moaned her name softly as she dug her nails into his shoulder and moaned his. His rhythm was fast and lustful, His speed quickened when he felt her vibrating walls tense hard around him, it pushed him over the edge quicker than he meant to, and with a final thrust, he released into her groaning softly.

Breathing heavily he lowered her down to the ground and kissed her.

"I…can't believe we just did that" he chuckled, she laughed casting Scourgify on herself then him as he buttoned his trousers and balanced her knickers on the tip of his index finger.

"Can I keep these?" He asked all of a sudden

"Uhm sure?" she replied a little hesitant.

"I'll give them back one day" he smirked

"Give what back?" a voice behind them asked

Draco spun around quickly hiding Hermione's knickers behind his back, also shielding Hermione since he knew the voice.

"What's it to you Weasel? I thought we were done talking when you humiliated my girlfriend in front of nearly half of the school." He spat, his words dripping with annoyance

"Oh now its girlfriend. I don't know what in the bloody hell you're playing at Malfoy, but I know on normal circumstance Hermione would never have anything to do with you." Ron sneered

"I don't think that is up to you Weasel. I believe it is Hermione's choice." Draco defended

"Not by her choice. What'd you do Imperio her on the train just so you could get some? Then just kept it up maybe stole some Amorentia and fed it to her?" Ron inquired

"Ronald I am not under the Imperious curse" Hermione had stepped beside Draco, his fingers laced between hers, Ron noticed this and growled

"Why don't you just leave us alone Ron. I broke up with you ages ago when you were getting-"

She raised her voice loudly

"-Felt up by girls and snogging them when you were supposed to be with me."

Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye, he didn't know this she was crying and shaking with anger. She gritted her teeth and yelled

"Ronald Weasley, you had your chance! If you wanted to shag me, you had plenty of time in Australia! But instead I find you practically snogging the face off a woman you don't know and allowing the other to touch you in places that I hadn't even touched!"

Her shrilly voice was quaky and cracked, Ron recoiled and looked ashamed, while Draco at least in his mind was absolutely thrilled that he had been the one to pop her cherry sort of speak and had gotten further than Weasley ever did. He snapped out of his mind to hear her last statement,

"So before you go and think you have the right to be jealous, consider that I never cheated."She said harshly and dragged Draco down the hall to their next class.

"If everyone would please get out your wands, you will be practicing the Protean Charm today." Professor Flitwick squeaked. Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Granger, I am fully aware that you have already accomplished this charm successfully." She lowered her hand

"How about walking around class and helping the students?" He suggested.

She nodded and did just that.

Ron and Harry were grouped together, Hermione watched distastefully as Harry casted hex after hex and Ron protecting himself. Her wand hand twitched watching them.

"Protean" Ron shouted casting a silver shield around him. A red spark flew and blasted through Ron's shield, hitting him in his shoulder and make a gouge. Blood seeped through his robe. Ron looked around first eyeing Harry, who had his arms crossed over his chest and shook his head. He whirled his head around and saw Hermione with her wand raised at him.

"Herm-"

His words were cut off by a large flock of tiny yellow canaries diving and pecking him. He threw his arms up in defense.

"Do not" She wordlessly casted Expelliarmus and caught his wand.

"Ever" She stepped forward towards him sending a stunning spell at him

"talk to me again Ronald Weasley." She stepped forward more and sent a body bind spell at him, it froze him.

She had ascended upon him completely now. Everyone watched in silence as she leaned down into his face and said

"Oppungo"

The birds swooped murderously at Ron, Harry stepped in and popped the birds before they could do damage.

"I suggest you leave me and Draco alone, or I will personally make sure that next time Harry isn't there to save your arse." She replied walking back to her desk.

By dinner that night, she had all but ignored Ron completely. The school was murmuring about what she had done to Ron in Charms class that afternoon. She and Draco walked into the Great Hall hand in hand; people still couldn't help but stare. She sighed when she saw her friends at the Gryffindor table, and Ron… She figured they knew about what had happened in Charms earlier. Draco noticed her hesitation to sit at her house table so he tugged her over to the Slytherin table and they both sat.

"Eh mate" Blaise mumbled while he had his nose in a book.

"What are you doing Blaise?" Draco asked, arching his brow.

Blaise looked up finally and noticed Hermione sitting beside Draco

"Well hello Miss Granger." Blaise greeted

"Hello" she replied tensely

Blaise felt the tension in the air and slumped his shoulders a bit "Don't worry miss Granger; I am not going to judge you. I'm practically a good person, and seeing my best mate happier than I've ever seen him, you're ok in my book." He replied softly and returned to his book.

"To answer your question, I'm studying. Professor Belle gave us some wicked homework for Transfiguration."

Draco made his and Hermione plates and sat hers in front of her.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins stared the most out of the houses when Hermione sat down next to Draco at his own house table. Pansy could be heard jeering to Goyle and pointing in Hermione's direction. Draco cleared his throat not looking up from his plate and said loudly

"If you got something to say Pansy, spit it out instead of being an insufferable childish git."

The look on her face was shock, which pleased Hermione. Pansy stood up and sat down next to Blaise.

"Ok, your right. I am being a prat. You were my best mate before the battle last year and I don't think I actually want a rising to happen. I'm kind of enjoying the peace and not fearing for my life. I guess it comes down to are you happy Draco?" she finished and Blaise, Draco, and Hermione stared at her in shock.

Draco recovered quickly and laced his fingers around Hermione's hand and without hesitation or second thought he replied "Absolutely."

She smiled and turned to Hermione

"Thank you. I've never ever seen Draco this happy." She remarked.

"I just want Draco to be happy too Pansy. At least we have that in common."

Pansy nodded, got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco excused himself and followed Pansy.

He grabbed Pansy's arm and slammed her against a wall outside of the Great Hall and he thought for a second the escapade with Hermione in the alcove.

"Ouch Draco"

He placed both hands on the wall on either side of her boxing her in. He leaned down towards her and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her

"Why did you tell Weasley about the train Pansy?" he huffed

"How do you know it was me?" Pansy defended

He smacked the wall near her head and she flinched

"Don't play games with me Pansy. I know it was you because besides Weaslette, you're the only other person, well you WERE the only other person that knew about it." He sneered

"Draco I don-"

He cut her off by shaking her hard

"Draco you're hurting me" she cried.

A hand touched his shoulder gently and he spun around to find Hermione behind him. Suddenly he felt a calm wash over him and he stepped aside.

"I'm sorry Pansy. I don't know what got into me." He told his feet.

"Draco..."

she sighed and placed her hand across his cheek. "You are an arrogant git, but when you feel for someone as much as you do for Hermione, your chivalry shines through. You just want to protect her virtue." Pansy explained, more calmly then he had ever seen her.

'_Was she insinuating that he was in love with Hermione?"_ He asked himself

"Draco, just be good to her ok." She whispered as she walked past him and down to the dungeons. Oh how he missed the dungeons…

Fall set in harshly as did Winter. The fifth year students and the seventh year students spent most of their time studying for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione sat uncomfortably against the wall of the Room of Requirements along with many other students in need of quiet space to study. To her disgust, Ron was also there with them and was talking animatedly to Luna who was nodding. She hadn't been around Harry or Ginny for some time, since the Masquerade Ball, she hadn't realized that they were no longer together, which struck her as odd, she'd have to remember to talk to Ginny over Christmas. She had decided to stay over at school over Christmas break since there was nowhere else to go.

She put her book down and sighed. She looked around the room, some students were talking low to each other, others reading and taking notes and a couple snogging in the corner. She rolled her shoulders

_Merlin' _she thought to herself

_'I haven't been shagged since the alcove behind the statue; it's getting to me…' _

"Hermione"

Blaise waved his hand in front of her blank eyes. She recovered and shook her head.

"Yes Blaise?

He laughed quietly and replied "You and Draco are supposed to be on the carriages helping the first years get to the train in-"

He checked his watch

"ten minutes"

She jumped up and gasped "I can't believe I forgot!"

She scampered from the room and ran into her commons to get her coat, hat and gloves, then ran all the way to the front doors

"Your late" he replied helping a first year Slytherin girl into the last carriage and climbed in, with Hermione following behind him.

"I'm sorry. I was-" she began

"Studying?" He asked

she nodded.

They were silent all the way to Hogsmeade Station.

After the train left, she and Draco climbed into a carriage across from each other. At first there was silence, then out of nowhere she jumped into his lap and attacked his lips feverishly, he responded to her sudden attack by seizing her around her waist and shoving his hips against her, causing them both to moan loudly in unison. They broke the kiss long enough to shrug of their coats and gloves and resumed their attack on each other. She had an idea, even though she wanted nothing more than to shag him right then and there, they wouldn't have time before reaching the castle. She kissed him passionately and began rolling her hips against Draco's. He threw his head back moaning loudly as she continued to roll her hips against him

"Hermione" he moaned softly.

He seized her by her waist once more and shoved his hips up against her hard and began to roll his hips in time with hers. His eyes closed as she nibbled his bottom lip. It started in his legs; they began to shake uncontrollably when all of a sudden his entire body shook violently underneath Hermione. She lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes as she shoved her hip hard against him and he cried out her name, grabbed her hips, pushing his hips up hard against her and released himself. Breathlessly he heaved hard trying to regain his composure. "Merlin" he replied, his voice husky and breathless. She grinned and climbed off his lap so that he could clean up.

**O**

He lay with his head on her lap on the sofa in the common room. She was playing with his hair

"I never want this to end Hermione. You have such a way with me that no one has ever. Not even my own parents-"

He bit his lip and continued when she didn't reply.

"You make me lose all control when your near me screw that stupid bet of ours, I never wanted to do it in the first place, I did it because I knew it was the only way I could get close to you. I knew that you would probably never have seen the real me."

He looked up at her then closed his eyes.

He sat up and turned to face her. "Hermione."

She turned to stare into his silver eyes. He took her hand in his shakily and never thought he would ever utter this…

"Hermione Jean Granger, I, Draco Malfoy am absolutely, uncontrollably head over heels in love with you."

She gasped and began to cry, unable to control it.

"Draco… You have changed so much since I first met you. In the seven years we have known each other I must say the change wasn't for the better. This year, when we met in the robes shop I knew something was different about you I just couldn't place it. Now sitting here with you, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you too Draco Malfoy."

Ginny had her hand in the air getting ready to knock when she heard it

"Hermione Jean Granger, I, Draco Malfoy am absolutely, uncontrollably head over heels in love with you."

Ginny bit her lip wondering if she should bother them, but she really needed to talk to Hermione. After contemplating she heard silence in the room, she took that moment to knock. There was a shuffle inside and the portrait swung out revealing Draco, looking a bit weak.

"Is Hermione here?" She asked softly

noticing now that she actually looked at him, he no longer walked and talked as if he was better than anyone, he held himself differently. He jerked his head for her to come in and she did so without another word.

"Hermione I really need to talk to you."

Ginny wringed her hands shakily, contemplating if she should make them aware that she overheard them.

Draco resumed his position on the sofa, with his head in Hermione's lap, He closed his eyes and listened, he tried to act as if he didn't care but the truth was he did, if Hermione was worried, then something was truly wrong.

Ginny sat across from them on the chaise.

"Ginny what's the matter?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Ginny dug into her robe and pulled out a letter apparently addressed to Harry.

"I…I wasn't searching for it or anything, I just found it…" she explained as she thrusted the letter into Hermione's hands. Hermione looked down at it and began to read.

_Harry _

_I loved our little outing the other day, Even though we didn't see what I was hoping to find out in the forest, nonetheless I still had a great wacky time with you. I will see you same time, same place tomorrow_

_Love you too!_

She lowered the parchment and looked up at Ginny.

"But who is it? No one signed it."

She turned the parchment around several times inspecting it.

"I think I know who it is, I'm just…"

Ginny bit her lip as she secretly looked over at Draco as he lay quietly on the sofa, without any sneers, smirks or insults towards her.

"Ginny is this why you two broke up?" Hermione asked absentmindedly playing with Draco's hair.

Ginny shook her head. "I only just found this. I wondered who he rebounded on. Lately he has been very secretive. After we broke up, we remained friends so it was still ok to tell each other things, then all of a sudden he started avoiding me all together." She explained.

Hermione reread the note again

'_This sounds a lot like Luna…' _she thought.

Ginny fought back tears as she slowly spoke

"He never told me he loved me… We never even…" She shook her head and tears streamed from her eyes.

To both the women's surprise Draco was the first up and beside Ginny rocking her soothingly.

"Ginny you need rest. Since tomorrow is Christmas, I'll have Rei bring your presents here and have them put under our tree." Draco replied standing and running up the stairs to his bedroom.

Ginny was absolutely speechless at what Draco had just said and done. Only after he said something did she notice the lit up pine beside the fire all lit up and garnished with a large amount of presents underneath it.

"What has gotten into him?" Ginny blurted suddenly.

Hermione shrugged "I have no idea; I am just as surprised as you Ginny."

Draco came down the stairs, a pillow and his silk red comforter in tow and handed them to Ginny.

"I recommend the chaise rather than the sofa." He replied and called for Rei

"Master Malfoy!" the little house elf squeaked

"What can Rei do for you Master Malfoy?"

He smiled warmly

"Would you please see to it that Miss Weasley's presents get put under our tree? She will also be joining us for breakfast in the morning."

'_He sounded sweet'_ Ginny thought

"Rei will see it done! Welcome to our humble abode Mistress Weasley"

The house elf curtsied and left with a pop.

Draco turned and bade both women good night and excused himself to his room.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning Ginny. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Good night."

Hermione hugged Ginny and went up to her own room. Ginny laid the pillow onto the armrest of the chaise and curled up with his blanket wrapped closely around her. She inhaled and she could smell him, it was the pillow he usually uses. She closed her eyes and slipped comfortably into sleep.

_She felt a warm comfortable weight lying on top of her. She turned her head and was met with silvery eyes "Draco" She meant it as an inquiry but it came as a moan. She now noticed that he was moving against her. She writhed underneath him and let out another moan, crying out his name…_

Draco stood in the sitting room, watching nearly in disbelief Ginny writhing underneath her cover, moaning his name. When he first heard noises downstairs, he thought she was having a bad dream so he came down to investigate just in time to hear her first cry for him.

_Her hips began to roll underneath his as she felt her body close to release. She cried and moaned his name as he sped up upon the command of her nails in his back…_

He watched her sleepily cry and moan his name. He chewed his lip thinking that he really shouldn't be down here if she decides that she is going to wake up and think her little dream was real. He turned to head back up the stairs and helplessly he looked over his shoulder and watched her arch her body and groan in pleasure at her dream/real release.

He tossed and turned in his bed. It utterly shocked him that his body responded to what he witnessed downstairs. Ginny Weasley was having a sexual dream about him… The sheet did nothing to hide his arousal. He cursed and raked his hand through his hair just as his door opened and low and behold Ginny was standing in his room. His legs shot up to hide himself, he wasn't sure if she had seen it, he hoped not…

"What can I do you for Ginny?" He asked hoarsely

"Can I borrow one of your shirts? I really can't sleep with this god awful robe on."

She pulled at her robes

"Of course. If you go into my bathroom over there, you'll see a blue button up you can wear."

"Thank you" She smiled

To her surprise, he smiled back, a genuine smile not a smirk. She entered his restroom and noticed immediately upon entering, the three-sixty mirror taking most of the bathroom.

"She forgot to close the door…" he muttered

making his predicament worse when he could see her shrugging her clothes off in front of his three-sixty mirror. He tried hard to look away, but his body was telling him differently

'_Merlin she's sexy as well' _He thought

then immediately shook the thought from his mind. He pulled his legs straight and realized he was even harder and that was even worse. He groaned.

She stared at him though the mirror as she shrugged her robe off and unbuttoned her shirt, she could see he was looking at her, but he obviously didn't realize she was doing the same to him. She removed her moistened knickers, she guessed her body had responded to the dream she had been having. When she heard him move, her eyes peered into the mirror and realized he had been hiding his erection. She buttoned up his shirt, which seductively smelled like his cologne and his spicy shampoo. She turned and walked out of his bathroom and noticed his eyes were closed. He groaned, it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She decided to be nice and clear her throat.

Instinctively his legs shot back up and his eyes opened when she cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Good night Draco. Thank you for letting me stay here, and for borrowing your shirt." Ginny whispered softly

"Good night Ginny, and your welcome."


	6. Everything Changes

**A/N I do not own the Harry Potter characters, just the plot! Many thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate your opinion!**

Chapter 6

Everything Changes

Draco's eyes shot open, it was still dark in his room. By the way it felt when the sheet shifted, he was naked. A little confused he tried to sit up, but his arms were weighted down. He turned to his left and Hermione's naked body was snuggled up close to him with her head lying on his shoulder. He smiled and without thought tried to move his right… He turned and to his horror with undoubtedly some amusement, Ginny's naked body lay in the same position as Hermione's, but with one of her legs across his.

'_Draco, what have you done? Why can't I remember bedding two women at the same time? I should have, considering it was a personal goal at some point four years ago…'_

He put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes tight

'_it's a dream'_

he thought...

He had some recollection of waking up again last night or earlier to Hermione and Ginny crying downstairs. If his hands were free, he would have smacked his forehead, he remember coming down to see what the matter was and as they talked, and they had many, many rounds of firewhiskey. It was only two and half hours ago that they retired to… apparently his room. He opened his eyes and shifted, which stirred the girls. He cleared his throat of sleep and shamefully whispered

"Happy Christmas ladies."

Hermione and Ginny shot up; unaware also of what happened last night. Ginny gasped, now noticing that Draco, herself, and Hermione were naked

"Oh Merlin, what have we done?" she questioned frantically

her voice still hoarse and heavy with sleep. Hermione covered herself and asked the same question. Draco took the moment in and wrote in in his mind, never to forget then told them his realization we he woke up.

"Aye I'm never drinking again" Ginny replied, her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Draco flexed his fingers until the feeling came back into his arms.

"Yes well I personally hope we do and soon"

A smirk played on his lips and was retracted into a frown when Hermione swatted his arm.

"I was kidding Hermione."

He recoiled seeing her face full of panic, embarrassment and loads of fury.

"Why don't we get dressed and enjoy our Christmas morning of opening presents?" He suggested, secretly trying to also change the subject before it got too weird.

Downstairs they sat now dressed in their pajamas, in Ginny's case Draco's button up shirt from earlier.

'_Merlin I wished I could remember every detail of earlier, but for the life of me...I can't wrap my brain around it_'

"Draco, are you passing out the presents?"

Hermione's voice brought him back out of his thoughts.

He smiled and sat between Hermione and Ginny and reached for the first present

"This one is for Ginny, from Mum" he announced and handed it to her, then grabbed another

"To Draco, from Hermione" he read then placed it in his lap, and reached back into the pile of presents and pulled one for Hermione. He knew this package…

"To Sexy know-it-all, from your prince"

he grinned as he read the label and handed it to Hermione, who blushed red.

They opened their gifts one by one. Ginny got a pair of earring from George which she was afraid to put in, a sexy, off the shoulder, bright red blouse from Hermione, an enormous bag of her favorite treats from Ron, a book about mastering charms from Neville, quills from Dean, and a new plaid skirt from her mum.

Draco got a new comforter set from Rei, a box of treats from the Headmistress, a new stocked potion kit from Blaise, quills from Pansy, and new deep blue silk button up shirt from Hermione.

Hermione got a new quill set and stocked potion kit from Ginny, a lovely silvery green dress from Harry, an ancient ruins book from the Headmistress, a story book with muggle nursery rhymes from Neville, a charm bracelet from Luna and lastly she grinned at the label and opened it slowly. A black satin, elongated box sat in her hand. She looked up at Draco in confusion.

He stood up and pulled the box out of her hand and opened it. He pulled something glimmering in the light out and placed it around her neck and snapped it.

She felt the cold metal against her exposed skin; she stood and ran to the mirror. A teardrop shaped pendant hung from the bright silvery chain around her neck.

"It's a sapphire" he explained

"I saw it and couldn't get over the fact that it's you. It accents you beautifully" he said sheepishly.

He had it all planned, but now that Weaslette was with them, he must change his plan. Hermione traced the chain with her index finger and flung herself at Draco, who barely caught her.

"Thank you, it's beautiful"

He smiled warmly at her and sat down at the table Ginny had already occupied

"Your welcome lovely, Happy Christmas."

After gift opening, they sat around the table laden with breakfast and ate in silence.

"I do not look forward to term starting after break."

Ginny was the first to break the silence.

"I don't want to read another book for as long as I live after I graduate." Draco agreed.

Hermione stayed silent and watched what was going on between Draco and Ginny. He tucked her fiery red hair behind her ear and laughed at all the right spots as Ginny plunged into the story about how Harry and her never got too far as far as sex goes, and how inexperienced he was at even feeling her up.

She cracked up laughing when she told them about the first time he had ever attempted to touch her. By the end of breakfast, Hermione was a little disgusted that Ginny talked so freely about her and Harry's sexual relationship. She couldn't get over what happened this morning either, and it plagued her with jealousy.

Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test was drawing near. Absolutely no one had any free time. Hermione and Draco barely spoke to one another; neither saw each other for the months following the load of homework and studying they were doing. Hermione decided to go to bed early for some reason. She hadn't spoken to either Ginny or Draco about what transpired the eve of Christmas. She was afraid to know, but yet she hoped deep down that he really didn't do anything with Ginny, her heart knew otherwise.

'_How can I be mad at him? I was there and I allowed it if it did happen.'_

She told herself firmly as she whispered the password to the portrait and it swung out.

She half expected him to be there, but he wasn't. She wondered if what she felt was relief. Her mind deep in thought, she didn't realize it but her body took her into Draco's room absentmindedly.

She looked around his room and sighed, she saw a large, aged wooden bowl on his desk and instinctively she walked over to it. It was a pensive. Her mind tore into the memory she wanted to see the most. 'Christmas Eve.'

"_Draco" a woman cried, it jerked him awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, pulled the sheet off him and walked quietly downstairs to investigate the noise. Hermione followed. A look of pure shock filled his face when he heard her cry his name. He halted near Ginny's sleeping body and watched her for some time. He watched her sleepily cry and moan his name. Hermione came around and looked into Draco's face, he was deep in thought, she knew because he always chewed his bottom lip when he was thinking. He chewed his lip for a bit watching her then turned to head back up the stairs Hermione sighed when she saw him look back over his shoulder as Ginny's body arch her body and groan in pleasure at her apparent dream/real release. _

_The scene faded _

_It rematerialized with him lying in his bed tossing and turning. Hermione noticed what he had also… He obviously liked what he just witnessed down in the sitting room. He cursed himself and raked his hand through his hair. She had been so focused on him that when he jumped and brought his legs up, she jumped too and followed his gaze to the door, where Ginny stood. _

_The scene faded again _

_This time he was still lying in his bed with his knees up, she noticed the light on in the bathroom, so she walked around his bed and took in the scene before her. Ginny stood butt naked in the three-sixty mirror in the bathroom and Draco was actually staring… Draco relaxed his legs onto the bed, flexing the fingers of his right hand, obviously trying to keep from touching his self for pleasure. He closed his eyes and groaned. Ginny cleared her throat, now dressed in a light blue button up he had worn earlier that afternoon. Hermione sighed in relief when his knees shot up to hide. They said their good nights and the scene faded_

_When the scene focused, Hermione thought this must have been at least their eighth round of firewhiskey; they were all on the floor in a circle doubling over in laughter at something that was apparently funny. Next thing Hermione saw was Draco get up onto his hands and knees and literally tackle Ginny to the ground and attack her lips feverishly while pressing his hips against hers hard. He rose up onto his hands and met Hermione from the memory's eyes as he leapt up, pulled Ginny up off the ground and threw her over his shoulder, closed the gap between his self and the memory Hermione, grabbed her by her hand and dragged her up to his room._

"Looking for something?"

Draco masking his anger well as Hermione raised her head out of his pensive.

"Draco" she shrieked in surprise.

He was standing beside her, leaning his hip against the desk with his arms crossed over his chest. "What in the hell were you doing?" his voice was full of anger she now noticed spread across his face.

"I… I didn't… I was afraid to ask you what happened Christmas Eve, so I wanted to find out for myself."

Her shyness left her suddenly and she jutted her chest out in dignity. He stepped away from her and shook his head

"I know you too damn well Hermione. You were afraid that I would lie to you when you asked if I really had sex with Ginny, so you went snooping to find out who I shagged first that night." He spat, the old Draco shining through.

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth "How did you know…"

The index finger of his right hand rose to his head and he tapped his temple a couple of times.

"Legilimency" He answered when she didn't comprehend.

"So what if I did Draco? I love you so maybe I'm JEALOUS."

she screamed the last word.

"Also STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" she added

He was taken aback but stood his ground.

"Hermione we were drunk. I can't help what my body did subconsciously. Would you still be yelling at me if I shagged you first?"

His voice nearly went to an inaudible whisper all anger casted away.

Hermione sighed and took his hand, he flinched like he used to years ago. He couldn't help it, she just accused him of cheating, even though she was there with him, he shagged her longer than he had ever, keeping his control very well until the last moments when neither of them could take any more of the ever slow torture of passion. She recoiled her fingers back to her side when he jerked away from her touch. She didn't like the way this was going

"I'm sorry Draco…"

He caught his name and pulled out of his own mind.

He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her to his chest, where she laid her head and cried.

"It was not my place to go snooping and I am truly sorry." She whispered into his chest.

"Hermione…Why don't you go rest for a bit, you look like you could collapse at any moment."

He ushered her to her room and laid her down, not paying attention to her complaints of getting back to her studies.

"I'm going to talk to Blaise for a bit while you sleep. I'll be in the dungeons ok." She nodded meekly and he kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well lovely."

"You bedded Weaslette, and Granger? Blaise was appalled when Draco nodded.

He laughed to himself, laying his head on the back of the sofa in the Slytherin's dungeon common room. Blaise arched an eyebrow and watched Draco throw a baseball into the air and catch it, clearly deep in thought.

"Draco, are you just going to lay there and have me guess what you're thinking?" Blaise questioned, catching the ball in mid-air.

"She was jealous Blaise. Hermione Granger is jealous…"

He chuckled again and raised up to lean his shoulders against the back of the couch. "What the hell are you blabbering about Draco? You sound like a girl."

Pansy had come and sat in Blaise's lap.

"I'm thinking about asking her to stay at the manner after graduation…" He finally admitted

Causing Pansy to gasp and dramatically faint off Blaise's lap. Both men looked at her and rolled their eyes.

"Real mature Pansy." Draco drawled

"When did you two-"

He swished his index finger between Pansy and Blaise.

"Get together? Draco nodded

"It was at the Yule Ball." Blaise replied

It dawned on Draco that even though he and Hermione spent weeks putting together the Yule Ball, they didn't even attend. They were busy studying and doing homework.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Pansy insisted

"This weekend, at Hogsmeade I have it planned to give her this promise ring and then ask her to join me." He replied

"Er mate, I don't think you absolutely thought this through" Blaise began but stopped when Draco sneered

"What do you know Zabini? You don't know anything about my love life"

Blaise knew his temper was up; he was pacing in front of Pansy and him and it annoyed him, always has. Calmly he explained what he actually meant.

"Draco…Think about it, do you honestly think she would want to step back into the very place where most of the enemy she fought against last year did most of their activities"

Draco stopped pacing

"Or that it was there that she was tortured. To have her relive the horrors of her nightmares, having to remember the old you from before. The one who stood by and watched as Bellatrix scarred her forever with Mudblood on her arm?"

Draco's skin paled,

His silver eyes grew big.

It was true he hadn't thought about it, and he certainly didn't want to be remembered like that. Not now that he was different, and she knew it but still… He was chewing his bottom lip in thought.

"You know what, I inherited a summer home in Vicenza. Why don't you and Hermione take it off my hands" Blaise offered

"In Italy? Are you serious? Are you sure?" Draco was blabbering, excitedly.

"You're going to make me sick with your school girl excitement" Pansy said dully

Draco hissed at her "Screw you Pansy. I'm out of here" He thanked Blaise for his offer and left to go back to his commons.

It was the last Hogsmeade trip of the year and every store was packed with students. When Draco and Hermione headed down Highstreet they stumbled upon an argument well into screaming fits. Luna was trembling behind Harry.

"…AND IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MOMENT, IT'S NOT ABOUT ME OR DR…"

Ginny was shouting but bit her lip before she blurted out his name, Harry must not of noticed, she pointing her wand at Harry

"Ginny please, I honestly didn't mean for it to happen this way." Harry pleaded.

Ginny shook with fury and calming down only slightly when she caught sight of Hermione and Draco walking up to her. She gritted her teeth

"Harry James Potter you tell me right this instant… Do you, or have you ever been in love with me?"

Without hesitation, even though he knew his girlfriend trembled behind him from Ginny's wrath

he replied "Yes… and yes"

he threw his hands down in defeat as Hermione stood beside Ginny and Draco his.

"Ginny, no matter the past I have always, and will always be in love with you."

Draco decided it was best to usher Luna away from the conversation;

"Lovely, I'll meet you at Madam Puddifoot" Draco took Luna by her hand and lead her further down the street.

"Why did you not tell me Harry?" Ginny questioned

Hermione felt a bit of guiltiness being around Ginny for the first time since Christmas.

"I… I have no explanation; I was being an immature prat?" He admitted.

"Is there any way to start over? No secrets."

Harry's emerald eyes shot hot fire down her spine when he stared so intensely at her. Ginny finally agreed

"No secrets."

Hermione cleared her throat

"Why don't you two join us as Madam Puddifoot teashop?"

Draco sat in the back and groaned when he saw Harry and Ginny enter with Hermione and sit down at the table. Ginny shook nervously when she saw Draco, smelled his sexy cologne and spicy shampoo… They were deep into conversation when he heard his name and sex in the same sentence being uttered by Ginny. He snorted into the cup he was about to sip and inhaled some of the liquid into his nose, which made him choke and sputter.

"Really Ginny you couldn't have waited until we were NOT here to tell Harry that Draco had sex with you and I together?" Hermione whispered through gritted teeth as she patted Draco's back to help him breathe.

"You did what? Wait I didn't hear her the first time. You had sex with Draco…and Hermione was with you…"

It dawned on him what was just said. He spun around to face the now cool and composed Draco.

"You took…her virginity…" he whispered it like it was as taboo as it used to be to say Voldemort's name.

Draco threw his hands up in surrender; he didn't feel like fighting on such a to-be eventful day

"Mate, I admit it ok I did bed the both of them at the same time, and no I have no explanations to why except that the three of us were drunk and, that I admittedly had taken advantage of Ginny's weakened emotional state and drunk state. I'll never happen again"

Harry blinked and made no move to speak. Ginny and Hermione however were blushing redder than the Weasley's trade mark red hair.

"Draco, wasn't there some news you had for me?"

Hermione, to everyone's relief changed the subject.

He pulled a small squared box out his pocket and placed it on the table in front of Hermione. Ginny and Hermione both gasped as Hermione's shaky hand took the box and opened it, Draco bit his lip.

The ring was silver with a single triangle diamond on each side of a large amethyst.

"It is a promise ring…"

Draco's voice was drowned out by squeals from both Hermione and Ginny.

"Now you've done it mate. You already know what they think it is. Go on tell how you really feel, I know you love her. You two are meant for each other" Harry whispered to Draco behind his hand.

He thought when it ever came to getting an engagement ring, it would be more intricately designed, but then again Hermione liked simple… He breathed heavily and sighed, he was but wasn't ready for this move…

They hadn't realized that Ginny and Hermione's squeals attracted the attention of the entire café, including Madam Puddifoot herself. Draco stood up and crossed around the table and spun Hermione around to meet his face. He got down on one knee shaking and took Hermione's hand in his

"Hermione Jean Granger, I, Draco Malfoy am absolutely, uncontrollably head over heels in love with you. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

His voice cracked when he said it, and was sure that he looked scared. He now noticed the entire café was silent, not a single breath could be heard.

"Yes!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck.

The entire café breathed and exploded in cheers. He shakily took the ring from the box and slid it onto her left hand ring finger, a perfect fit.

"I also have some other news love,"

He replied getting off the floor and returning to his seat. She looked at him curiously, still exploding with excitement.

"I would love if you could join me at La casa di Lidia in Vicenza, Italy after we graduate."

At first she was confused at his request then Ginny saved her.

"He wants you to come live with him at that place in Italy." She whispered

"Oh…Oh! Of course Draco, I would love that!" she squealed.

She sat by fire in their commons that evening after the eventful afternoon in Hogsmeade. She spun the ring around her finger with her thumb and couldn't help but feel excitement, maybe some fear and even though her heart felt pain, she couldn't help but feel that Draco had not actually meant to ask her to marry him with this ring.

He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys do everything bigger.

Maybe it was only supposed to be a promise… A promise to love her and to be there when she needed him or he needed her…

She heard a noise behind her and spun around. Draco was standing there with his shirt unbuttoned and his chest heaving heavily. His eyes were full of lust… He closed the gap between them and shoved her to the ground pinning her hands above her head using only one of his hands, and used the free one to explore her body then almost literally ripped her clothes off. He cupped one of her breasts into his hand and brushed his thumb across it. She arched her back and moaned loudly. He shifted his weight on to her and bit her bottom lip. A knock came at the door and he ignored it, guiding himself in, he heard the knock again. Cursing he pulled a blanket over Hermione, buttoned his jeans, made sure he was composed and stormed over the door. When it swung out, Lucius Malfoy stood there, leaning on his cane.

"Shocked to see me dear boy?" Lucius hissed.

Draco put his hand on the door frame, attempting to shield his father's eyes from looking inside.

"Of course not father, why ever would you think that?" He asked a bit too sarcastically.

Draco made a mental connection to Hermione thanks to Legilimency and thought one word…

'_Run' _

"Draco" he drawled

"Why haven't you invited me in yet?"

Lucius' eyes followed the naked body streak past the door and up the stairs.

'_Odd, she looked somewhat familiar…' _ He thought as he directed his eyes coldly back to Draco.

"Father, please come and have a seat."

Draco removed his hand from the door frame and followed his father to the sofa.

"I see you have company. A Malfoy through and through."

His father laughed coldly when Draco recoiled. Lucius looked around and became aware of the books and parchments littering the floor

"Ah N.E.W.T.s must be well on their way then?" Lucius questioned and noticed Draco staring up at a red door.

"Yes father." He answered.

They sat in silence for a moment then Draco doubled over in pain, feeling as if he was being put under the Cruciatus Curse. It only took a moment to realize that his father was attempting Legilimency and quickly closed his mind tight, apparently not fast enough. Lucius rose with great speed and stared Draco down, he was nearly ill with what he saw before Draco could close his mind. Draco knew it was the memory of the lustful afternoon with Hermione in the alcove behind that gargoyle statue.

"I knew she looked familiar!"

Lucius snarled and Draco threw his hands up to defend the stairs, knowing his father would attempt to go up there.

"Why are you defending her Draco? She's a filthy Mudblood!"

Draco's temper raised the instant he called her that and pulled his wand on his father.

"Because I love Hermione, and I would rather spend my days with her instead of you." Draco answered coolly.

"Filthy blood traitor. You are no better than the Weasley family!" Lucius screamed, laughing hysterically, his voice became high and maniacal.

"Don't think I didn't see what you did with the blood traitor as well filth. Your mind was playing it like a pensive scene!"

Lucius' cold grey eyes showed madness as he turned and walked to the fireplace.

"I will see you soon filth, don't think you can defend the Mudblood forever."

Lucius' crazed laugh resounded as he vanished in a green flame.

Draco turned and ran up the stairs and slammed open Hermione's door and looked around

"Hermione?" he called

no answer.

"Hermione?" he called again, louder this time.

She crawled out from underneath her bed and he exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding and ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I…I think so…" she replied shakily

Draco grabbed her around her middle and hugged he tightly

"Draco, isn't he supposed to be in Azkaban?"

He nodded and growled

"He must have gotten released early."

"What does this mean Draco? I'm scared..."

"I don't know lovely, but I am too." He replied

They both climbed into her bed and snuggled close. He placed his hand protectively over her and they drifted off to sleep.

They woke up before the sun the next morning to a woman clearing her throat. Hermione gasped and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Headmistress McGonagall, Er, so nice to see you in our commons" Draco replied huskily due to sleep still caught in his throat.

"While I expected only Hermione here this morning, I must admit that it is nice to see you two getting along." She laughed

"We're more than just getting along Headmistress.

" Draco pulled Hermione's hand out to show McGonagall the ring.

"Oh goodness" she exclaimed "Congratulations!"

Hermione and Draco smiled as McGonagall continued

"This will hopefully be the beginning of House unity as the founders had wanted it! I will let you two freshen up, but please as soon as you are done come see me in the sitting room, I have more pressing matters to attend to with you." She replied and walked out of the bedroom.

The two jumped out of bed and dressed properly, brushed their teeth and walked down to their sitting room hand in hand.

McGonagall waited until they both sat to begin speaking.

"I am not sure you've heard the news Draco, but your father has been released from Azkaban last night." She began

Both Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"He was here last night" Draco said firmly when he felt Hermione begin to shake.

McGonagall sighed wearily

"I was afraid of that. He has a blood thirst for all muggleborns and all of them are in danger if he can get in and out of the castle without being detected." She explained

"Headmistress, I think you need to contact the order. They need to be alerted." Hermione suggested.

"They already know Hermione. As we speak they are on the hunt for him and twenty Death Eaters that are following."

McGonagall rose to her feet.

"Just be careful Mr. Malfoy. I don't know what he is capable of."

She looked worriedly at Hermione.

"Does he know about you two?"

Draco nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Mr. Malfoy I suggest you do everything in your power to protect her, and perhaps if I can make a suggestion?"

Draco and Hermione gave their attention to McGonagall.

"Until we have him, perhaps you two should lay low and act as if… well like you used to towards each other. That way should Lucius see this he will perhaps not target Hermione more than he already wants to?"

She swung the portrait and left the two students thinking about what she said.

"Draco… I don't think I can do this"

Hermione was being tugged onto the bridge overlooking the lake. He pulled the ring off her finger quickly thrusting it into coat and whispered.

"Just know lovely, whatever I say, whatever I do, I don't mean it, I love you."

He kissed her lips swiftly and stepped back, pulling his wand out as students started traveling through the bridge he pointed it at Hermione and yelled a curse at her, she quickly casted a shield charm and sent a hex back at him. His usual kind face was now worn with fury and hatred. Her hex hit him in his arm.

"You will pay for that Mudblood!" He spat

Casting several jinxes one after the other. She shielded herself from the first, but was hit squared in the chest by the second and it sent her flying through the air a couple feet away from Draco. She sat up; she could feel something warm trickling down the side of her face. Dean Thomas helped her up, looking as confused as the rest of the students that had stopped to watch the commotion.

"Impedimenta" She yelled.

He side-stepped the spell barely and screamed before he could stop himself

"Sectumsempra"

The spell hit her squarely and her body crumpled onto the ground with an ear splitting scream. As if her blood was being pulled from her body, it splashed across the bridge, the students, and Draco himself. His hand shook and he backed away slowly heaving. Quickly, he turned and ran as fast as he could back to the castle, tears streaming down his face.

**A/N Hey my first ever cliff hanger! I will try and get up chapter seven as soon as possible, just give me a few day! I'm sorry I left it this way. As always thank you so much for your reviews! **


	7. The Graduation and the Lost Girlfriend

**A/N I absolutely do not own anything from Harry Potter, just this plot! I must say I love you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite reviewers Draco-Malfoy's-Wife992 ! Thank you for keeping me inspired! A little warning, this chapter has a bit of a sensitive Topic ea: Her memory of Bellatrix's torture in Malfoy Manner.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Graduation and the Lost Girlfriend

"Mione"

Ron rushed through the crowd and swooped in and grabbed her body up off the ground. The crowd of students parted and Ron ran as fast as possible into the castle and nearly ran into Lucius Malfoy who was coming up from the dungeons

"Watch it blood traitor" he sneered

"Shut it Malfoy" Ron snapped

Lucius almost looked taken aback.

"Ah I see my son's handiwork. Lovely"

He grinned as he noticed Hermione's limp body in Ron's arms

"You best hurry Weasley, your tracking a lot of filthy dirty blood all over the castle floor, not that I care, less work for me."

Lucius laughed hysterically and walked off.

Ron busted into the Hospital wing.

"Mr. Weasley what is all the comm..."

She took one look at the limp body and the pool of blood dripping off Ron's hands and she went into frantic orders.

"Put her over there Mr. Weasley and get the Headmistress NOW"

Ron put Hermione down in a bed and took off seconds later.

Madam Pomfrey set to work trying to staunch the bleeding as fast as she could, nothing was working. Moments later, Headmistress McGonagall shuffled in and the two set to work using the same spell Severus had use on Draco two years prior.

Ron sat at her bed when they were done and took her hand in his.

"Mr. Weasley she will be fine, she lost a lot of blood. Do you know who did this to her?" McGonagall inquired

"Draco" he whispered

McGonagall face contorted, she knew then what transpired. She knew Lucius had been at the castle today. Draco must have did exactly what she suggested, but he must have gotten carried away…The love that he saw between them this morning was absolute and she was sure he would have not intentionally hurt her.

_She heard a familiar high pitched maniacal laughter and her own voice screaming horrifically. _

_"-Tell me you filthy little Mudblood, where did you get it? Bellatrix screamed_

_ "We found it- Please!" She screamed_

_ "Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled and Hermione's body writhed on the floor screaming_

_"You liar! You've been inside my vault at Gringotts. What else did you take?" _

_"Tell me or I swear I will run you through with my knife." _

_She felt her own head shake back and forth and heard Bellatrix scream __"CRUCIO" _

_After Bellatrix let up, Her eyes turned to Draco, sitting in between his parents on the sofa, his steely silver eyes were staring at her. He chewed his lip for a moment then stood when he was ordered to go to the cellar and fetch the goblin. Hermione put her knees up to her chest and whimpered as Draco left._

"_What do you mean a fake?" __Bellatrix screeched. _

_"Hermione?"_

She heard Ron's voice distantly, and again.

Her eyes shot up and her body jerked out of sleep.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked her voice cracked and hoarse from sleep.

"The infirmary Mione, you've been unconscious for three days." Ron replied.

"Ron? You helped me?" She asked and he nodded in response.

"Th..Thank you…" She whispered

"You know I'd do anything for you Hermione. I still love you…" he muttered

"What happened to me?" She asked, pulling herself up and wincing when she realized she had bandages.

"Draco happened…He used Sectumsempra against you." He explained.

"Of bloody course, that stupid git had some involvement…" she growled.

"Hermione what do you remember?" Ron questioned, shifting lightly in his seat.

"I remember being on the bridge and Draco was screaming at me. But nothing else before that. Why?"

Ron shook his head

"You don't remember Draco pro-"

Ron was cut off by Headmistress McGonagall coming into the room.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry but Miss Granger needs to rest now." Ron nodded and stalked out of the room.

An owl flew into Hermione's room through her open window. Draco ignored it and cuddled under the covers more, crying into the pillow. The owl hooted loudly, Draco turned over onto his side sobbing hard in his chest; he shakily removed the note from the owl and unrolled it

_Mr. Malfoy_

_I just came from the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey has requested your presence. I am sorry that this has happened. You may see her if you like._

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

He showered and left for the infirmary as soon as he had finished reading the note. He opened the curtain slowly and saw she was sleeping peacefully despite her injuries. He sat quietly sat next to her bed and renewed tears filled his eyes

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't mean for this to happen…I got carried away" He whispered in her ear when she stirred and jerked away from him.

"What in bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

He arched his brow at her using his last name.

"Hermione I told you-"

A hand clasped down on his shoulder and a quiet voice replied

"She doesn't remember it Draco, she doesn't remember any of it."

Hermione looked up and McGonagall then to Draco and was startled when he started crying.

"What don't I remember?" she questioned them.

Draco took a shaky hand out of his pocket, laid something small and cold into her hand, stood up and left.

Hermione opened her hand and a pretty ring lay in the palm of her hand.

"Professor-"

McGonagall shook her head.

"Hermione, you will know soon enough. Good night"

She was escorted by Ginny to the Head boy and Head girl commons after she was released from the infirmary.

"Royalty" she muttered

When the portrait swung out, she thanked Ginny for bringing her. She stepped into the common room and headed straight for her room upstairs, she couldn't even remember who the Head boy was. She stopped abruptly when she saw Draco lying in her bed, he was on his back clutching tightly to her pillow and was bare chested. She tiptoes over to her bed and looked into his face. It was red and puffy, she expected it was due to crying. She reached her hand down to stir him when he shifted onto his side and opened his eyes, his silver eyes met hers and he sat up quickly

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here, I um…er…Uhm"

He jumped up off the bed and strode out, taking her pillow with him.

The entire student body looked confused and bewildered when she would pass Draco in the hall and sneer at him or even mutter an insult, which caused Draco to shout rudely and stalk off with a pained look on his face.

"Mate, why not just tell her the truth?" Blaise asked Draco over dinner

It was the night before the end of term exams were to begin.

"Blaise I can't. given our history, would you believe me if you hadn't personally seen us physically together?"

Blaise sighed and held Draco's sad gaze

"Mate, I'm sorry, I know you love her. Maybe this happened for a reason, or fate?"

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table where Hermione was laughing along with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. He crossed his arms on top of the table and laid his head on them, fighting back tears. Blaise glanced back over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione glance over.

"I'm going to bed Blaise. Big day tomorrow…"

Blaise nodded as Draco stood and strode out of the Great Hall with his hands stuck in pockets.

_Draco slammed her against the wall and kissed her passionately, she responded lustfully. He picked her up by her waist and her ankles locked together around his waist, deepening the kiss he pulled at her knickers and she yanked at the button on his trousers. As soon as he was released he brushed his hand against her stomach, feeling the warmth he ravaged her mouth with his as he pressed her hard against the wall, guiding himself in easier than before. He moaned her name softly as she dug her nails into his shoulder and moaned his. His rhythm was fast and lustful, His speed quickened when he felt her vibrating walls tense hard around him, it pushed him over the edge and with a final thrust, he released into her groaning softly._

Hermione sat up quickly in her bed, breathing heavily

'_Why in the bloody hell am I dreaming about Malfoy?' _

She ran her hand through her hair and pinched the bridge of her nose, she felt ill. Draco knocked and waited.

"Come in" she muttered.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you, even though you'll never believe me."

Hermione sighed

"What Malfoy?" she asked

her voice thick with annoyance.

"Hermione, I know you don't remember, But I can't go about acting like it never bloody happened"

Hermione waited impatiently for him to continue, but he didn't.

"What are you on about?"

Draco sighed

"Hermione, you and I have been together since the beginning of the term. Last month I asked you to marry me in Hogsmeade and Ginny and Harry were there to witness it. I am still absolutely head over heels in love with you, and I don't want to lose you."

Hermione's nose flared

"Liar." She muttered

"You're just trying to lure me into another trap in which I get emotionally hurt yet again, and I will NOT stand for this. Get out of my room!"

Draco's face paled and his expression turned into sadness

"Hermione I am not lying, I wish you would believe me"

he pleaded

'_This is not the Draco I remember. He was never this weak. What has happened to me? Was what I just dreamed a memory instead of a dream? Still though… It's Malfoy'_

"Please don't leave me…" he whispered almost inaudibly

"What?"

she turned and stared into his kind and pleading silver grey eyes. She couldn't help it, she felt sorry for him, and he just looked so helpless, sad even.

"Draco, why would I even take a chance with you? You've insulted me, destroyed what little dignity I had, hurt me and my friends" she questioned

He immediately sought this opportunity to explain everything that she had told him about the trip to Australia and the indiscretions that Ron committed in the club and how on the train, they hit it off really well and it just grew from there.

Hermione thought for a bit and Draco watched her.

"Ok let's say I believe you, it must be true because I can't see Draco Malfoy lying about something like this. But I think we should start back over as friends ok?"

Hermione offered her hand for him to shake. He took it and shook it

"It's going to be hard for me to revert to being just your friend Hermione, we never were. It went from hating each other to loving each other unconditionally, especially because I won't lie I am in desperate need of an awesome shag right now. "

He smiled softly and laughed when Hermione's eyes grew big and swatted his chest playfully. He caught her hand and laid it against his chest near his heart, cupped her chin in his other and instantly brushed her lips with his very gently. She froze in shock at the tenderness in which he kissed her, she didn't have time to respond if she as going to because seconds later he stood and walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

"Today marks the day in which these twenty-seven students who were brave enough to retake their last year at Hogwarts leave the premises of this school as fully licensed witches and wizards. I must admit that I will miss each and every one of you. I hope that I will see you all again in passing. Good luck in all of your endeavors."

Headmistress McGonagall wiped tears from her eyes and shook each of the graduate's hands and hugged many of them. The crowd clapped and cheered as the graduates left the stage.

"I will certainly see you next term Professor Longbottom and you as well Professor Granger."

McGonagall smiled and looked over at Draco and Harry and Ron

"Good luck in your Auror training boys"

She bade them goodbye and departed back to the castle.

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and led her out to the black lake, where the sun was beginning to set and stopped behind a tree.

"Harry-"

He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head with one of his and kissed her passionately. She melted into him and kissed back lustfully. He unpinned her arms and pulled back.

"I'm sorry I haven't been much of a boyfriend to you Ginny." He replied

"Harry I understand that you needed time, and I've waited."

She placed the palm of her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"When the time comes, we will both be ready."

He smiles and replied "I am ready."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Not like this, I'm sorry I cannot do it here, our friends know we came out here."

Just as she said it, Draco and Hermione came down the hill.

"Are we interrupting?" Draco asked

trying hard not to laugh.

"Nope, not anymore" Ginny said sarcastically and pushed Harry away from her playfully.

Ginny took Hermione's hand and walked back up to the graduation party with Draco and Harry at their heels.

"I hope you and Draco are getting along. You were such a cute couple." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"We've decided to be friends for now." Hermione whispered back.

"He's ok with that?" she asked quietly

"I think he's putting a lot of effort to keep himself under control when we're in close proximity. I see the lust in his eyes every time I look at him."

Ginny chuckled

"He loves you Hermione, I just wish you could see it too."

"How in the bloody hell can you keep your hands to yourself when you're alone with her, especially after you've had her?" Harry asked Draco low enough so the girls couldn't hear

"I can't. But I don't want to lose her trust; it's the only remnants of our relationship that I have left." Draco answered quietly

"Mate, I can't begin to imagine what you're going through at this point. Wanting her, but not able to have her, it would tear my heart in two"

Draco sighed

"It already has…"

He looked up at Hermione who was talking animatedly to Ginny in front of them.

"I have an idea, why not let her share your memories of your relationship, see if that triggers anything."

Draco looked hopefully up at Harry.

"Mate that is the smartest thing besides telling me I should marry her I have ever heard."

Harry laughed and walked faster, grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her to a crowd of people.

"Hermione, may I speak to you?" Draco asked coming up beside her.

"Of course Draco, I think we need to." Hermione replied.

They walked in silence to their common room and sat beside each other on the sofa. Hermione looked around and sighed

"This is the last time we'll see this. I'm taking over as Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher."

Draco looked surprised and replied "Congratulations!"

Hermione smiled and thanked him

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked

"I need you to see something; I want to share my mind with you Hermione." He answered and she immediately nodded.

He placed his hand on her temple and closed his eyes, she followed. She went through the conversation on the train, and saw the attraction they had for each other. She saw their entire school year together and even saw the proposal, she saw how happy they made each other when they were close, and how miserable they were when they weren't together. Tears fell silently down her face as she watched Lucius threaten her life and how Draco defended her. McGonagall suggested they act like they hated each other, so she watched Draco pull her to the bridge and pull off her engagement ring and the words he said struck her heart like a knife "Just know lovely, whatever I say, whatever I do, I don't mean it, I love you" She watched the battle of hexes and jinxes, and the shouting match and then everything went dark.

He released her from his mind and noticed her crying

"Are you ok Hermione?" He asked worriedly

"Yes" she whispered.

She flung herself into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder crying.

"Lovely, I'm so sorry, I didn't intend to hurt you, and I wouldn't ever. I got carried away because I saw my father across the bridge, and I didn't want him to hurt you. I had to make it look convincing" He explained as he rubbed circles on her back soothingly.

She nodded

"But we still need to act this way?" She asked

"Yes, just until my father is caught." Draco responded.

They sat for a while in silence and then Hermione finally rose.

"I need to finish packing. I need to find a flat to rent for summer."

She began packing the rest of her books into her trunk when Draco slid up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her neck softly. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door and placed the Imperturbable charm on it, then did the same for the fireplace. He tucked his wand back into his robes and spun Hermione around, picked her up underneath her legs and walked the stairs to his room where he gently laid her down on his bed and climbed up next to her. He slowly pulled her robe off and trailed kisses down her neck, he lifted her blouse and she assisted him in taking it off. He explored her body tenderly cupping one of her breasts in his hand and lapping his tongue over it gently. She inhaled sharply and managed with shaky hands to unbutton his shirt. He shrugged it off and pulled her skirt off, continuing his exploration, touching the right spots made her gasp and moan. He was losing control fast every time a moan escaped her lips. He trailed kisses down her stomach and swept his tongue over her most sensitive place. She balled her fists into the sheets and cried out.

"Draco" she whispered and he looked up at her.

"Yes kitten?" he asked huskily

"Now" she commanded

He didn't think twice as he shed the rest of his clothes and positioned himself on top of her. He braced himself up on the bed with his hands, guided in and began rocking his hips slowly. She arched into him and moaned his name. It drove him crazy, but he tried to keep the slow and steady pace within her. She raked her nails down his back and sent shocks into the very core of his body, He trembled and she did it again. He bent low and nibbled her bottom lip, which made her arch into him and dig her nails deeply into his shoulders. She'd done it, found the very thing that drove him insane. His speed increased

"Merlin Hermione you drive me insane" He moaned.

She dug her nails deeper and all will that he had vanished. Her body trembled beneath him as her walls began to tense around him, releasing itself in waves of vibration, screaming his name as his thrusts became faster and harder By now his entire body was shaking and he had yet to release, he couldn't stay his weight. He wrapped one arm around her waist and flipped them so that she now sat on top. She rolled her hips into his, as if they were in the carriage again. He arched his hips deep into hers as she rolled hers into him, grinding hard against him. He thrusted his hips to her rhythm. He grabbed her waist with both hands, digging his nails in, breaking her skin, he plunged deep and released moaning her name several times. His body shook violently underneath her. She laid her head onto his shoulder and sighed happily.

"I think we need to rejoin the party" she finally said after they had calmed.

"Probably, but you know there will be drinking involved."

He felt her hand jerk into a fist

"Maybe we could just stay here then" she replied, settling herself again and laying a leg over his hip.

"Just what I wanted lovely." A smile spread across his face.

"Morning Harry and err…Gin?" Ron said leaving the bathroom in number twelve Grimmauld place.

"You two look awful." He added.

"Not funny Ronald" Ginny said impatiently.

"Are you eating breakfast before you go Ron?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm going for a walk." He told Harry and walked out the door.

He decided to stop at the park near Shenly before he went to see his mate, Dean. He noticed someone swinging and took his place next to them.

"This seat taken?" he asked

"No" She replied.

He climbed into the swing and started a slow swing back and forth.

"Are you ever going to talk to me Hermione?" He piped up after a while of silence

"What is there to say Ron? We fell apart, took different paths down the road of life. I'm not mad at you anymore" She replied

"Hermione I know what I did was stupid and I'm sorry that I hurt you, I never meant to. But please, I beg of you forgive me for what I did to your parents. It was an accident."

Tears tracked her face and she stopped swinging.

"I know…I was so caught up with what had happened at the club, that I let my emotions cloud my judgment… Just seeing my mum and dad burning…"

Her sentence trailed off

"Hermione, I need to tell you what happened. You never even gave me a chance to explain myself. Dolohov was there ready to ambush me. We sent curses back and forth at each other, and then all of a sudden my Expulsospell rebounded off of Dolohov and hit the house. Dolohov used a freezing charm on me and disapperated when the charm hit me. I couldn't do anything, and it was too late…"

He looked at the ground and sighed. Hermione got up from the swing and pulled Ron into a hug.

"I have to go Hermione. I'm meeting Dean in twenty minutes."

He had to leave, even though the only thing he wanted to do was to hold on to her and never let her go again, he had to leave before he said or did something stupid…again.

'_I love you Hermione…' _

He said it in his head never to be uttered again. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the park.

* * *

Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat across from each other at a pub near muggle London. The men ordered beers and the women, water. They were quickly joined by Blaise and Pansy.

"So dates, has anyone set them?" Ginny asked looking between all the couples.

"Christmas Eve" Draco replied immediately.

Hermione turned to him with a questioned look on her face

"Why's that?" Ginny inquired, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"It's the first time I ever told Hermione I loved her and she said it back. " He explained.

Ginny froze with a strawberry in the air

,'_Damn him, for as long as I lived, I'd hoped THAT Christmas eve would never be mentioned again…Damn it he was good…' _

She shook her head of the thought, her cheeks flushed when she noticed that Draco was smirking at her. He pointed to his temple and she furrowed her brows and mouthed

'_Stay out of my head!'_

He looked amused.

Ginny chimed in at the end of Pansy's sentence. "That would be beautiful! A Christmas wonderland wedding!"

They all laughed "What about you two?" Draco asked Blaise and Pansy.

"Halloween. I want to have a dress up party where everyone is wearing costumes! I'm stealing your menu ideas Hermione!" Pansy replied

"You are more than welcome to Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed

"So that just leaves you two." Draco pointed at Ginny and Harry.

"I was thinking the second of May in honor of our victory, and the beginning of a new peaceful world, where we all exist as friends instead of enemies." Everyone raised their glasses and bottles and said "Here, here" They clinked their glasses and bottles and sipped.

"Hermione, how are you fairing at Hogwarts?" Harry inquired

"Fine, but I swear, these kids think that because they can use magic, they don't have to do anything. I've sent over half my class to detention with Filch just in this year alone! Last year's first years weren't even that bad!"

Hermione complained

"Was it mostly Slytherins?" Harry asked, receiving a smirk from Draco

"You know Potter, I wouldn't even had been in detention if you had actually stuck with the rules of not going out after dark!" He kidded

"Yes, you got detention that night too because you also disregarded that rule too!" Harry defended and Draco laughed.

Draco's laugh immediately disappeared when a silvery lynx appeared in the middle of the table and spoke with Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice.

"Death Eaters have grown in numbers, Lucius Malfoy is leading them. Meeting now"

Everyone at the table was silent

"We have to go, I'm sorry ladies; please enjoy your day of shopping."

Draco rose as did Harry and Blaise. They kissed their women and disappeared into an alley.

"Let's go" Hermione said in annoyance.

They stood and Ginny laid some muggle money on the table and left. They entered a small boutique and looked around for a bit. They took turns trying on dresses for an hour and then left in high hopes that the next shop will have what they wanted.

"I know where they are. Getting in is going to be the hardest thing." Draco said standing and bracing his hands on the back of his chair.

"Malfoy Manner"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably

"We need a strategy. There will be many charms on it now that it's being used again." George said smartly

"Yes, as a matter of fact, only a Malfoy can apperate and disapperate inside. It will have to be me and only me." Draco replied uneasily.

"Draco I know you have a score to settle with your father, but you are not going in alone and that's final." Arthur snapped.

"Mr. Weasley, I think Draco has a point. Only he can safely enter Malfoy Manner undetected" Harry defended

"Wait, I got it!" Ron jumped up and everyone looked at him.

"Let's say Draco moves the vanishing cabinet from Hogwarts to Malfoy Manner. We, the Order use the one in Borgin and Burkes. Turn their own strategy against them."

Everyone looked at each other, then at Ron.

"That is absolutely a brilliant idea mate!" Harry beamed.

"I should be able to shrink the vanishing cabinet and apperate directly into the dungeon. It should be safe to keep it there, and to enter from there because no one goes down there. My father is even afraid to go there."

Kingsley stepped up to the table and said in his deep voice

"Now we have a way in, we need a strategy on what to do once we're there. Draco can you draw up somewhat of a blueprint of the manner?" Draco nodded.

"Ok well once we have that, we can decide what to do once we get inside."

They finished their meeting and sat for quite some time, mulling around, talking strategy and drinking a bit of firewhiskey.

"Oh my goodness! Ginny you look gorgeous! Hermione and Pansy exclaimed. Ginny stood wearing an Ivory tulle bridal ball gown, with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was beaded and embroidered with silk chiffon flower accents, a dropped waist, a circular tulle skirt, and a chapel train. Ginny stood in the mirror and tears streamed down her face.

"This is it." She whispered.

The girls left after Ginny got her measurements and paid for the dress. They walked for a while and then entered another wedding gown shop. Immediately Hermione saw it, and then ran into the dressing room

"What in the world?"

Pansy snickered.

Hermione came out moments later and both Pansy and Ginny's jaws dropped. The bodice was a corset like design, narrowing at her waist line. Between the waist line and knees the skirt was ivory and ruffled and underneath it was white lace with intricate flowers and a chapel train. It had a lacey long sleeve coat to pull off the perfection of it. Hermione got her measurements and paid then skipped out of the shop.

Hermione hummed happily while she cooked dinner. A hand snaked around her waist and pulled her back. "Did you have fun on your girl's day out love?" Draco asked

"Of course! I found my dress today, it's gorgeous! I can't wait for you to see it"She exclaimed

She had turned to kiss him when she felt the familiar tug behind her naval and realized she was being apperated. She hit ground hard, raising her head to look around, her breath caught in her throat when she realized she was in the drawing room of Malfoy Manner…

Where Bellatrix tortured her…

"I think my guise worked very well."

A cold voice hissed and laughter filled the room. She looked up to see the remains of the Polyjuice potion leaving Lucius' body.

"I told you I would come for you Mudblood."

He bent down and jabbed his wand at her throat, reached down and grabbed her wand from her pocket and threw it to Dolohov. He stood back up and said simply...

"Crucio"

Her body felt like ripping in two, she screamed and writhed on the floor.

"You should have left my son alone. Now he is tainted by filthy blood!" Lucius screamed.

"Crucio"

Her screams resounded throughout Malfoy Manner.

"Take her to the cellar; I'll deal with her in a moment." Lucius ordered.

Draco banged on the door to number twelve Grimmauld place later that night. Harry opened the door with Ginny and Ron at his heels. Draco was shaking

"She…didn't…She…isn't..."

Harry pulled a shaky, frightened Draco inside and shut the door.

"What happened?" Ron asked

"Hermione isn't at home. I…I can't find her anywhere Rei s...said she did..didn't see her." Draco cried frantically

"We all left the shops together, and Pansy and I dropped Hermione off at her house personally." Ginny replied when the boys looked at her.

Draco snapped his head up.

"My father" he said through gritted teeth.

The order arrived at Grimmauld place as soon as Harry sent the message via patronus. Harry stepped outside for a moment, looked around and silently casted the Fidelius charm back over Grimmauld place.

"We need to get in now. Hermione will be in mortal danger if we don't do it now" Blaise said to the group at large.

"Draco can you get the vanishing cabinet in undetected?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"I guess we wing it. Let's get going. Draco, once you're in, send word and we'll meet you. Please don't go alone."

Molly Weasley clasped her hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine dearie; Hermione is a very strong witch."

She said reassuringly. He nodded and disapperated just outside the ground of Hogwarts where the enchantments begun.


	8. The Rescue

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter characters, just the plot. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and special thanks goes back out to Draco-Malfoy's-Wife922 for keeping my inspiration alive for this story! Also **Warning** There are several torturing scenes, but they are not very graphical. It still needs to be warned though.**

Chapter 8

The Rescue

Draco barged into the Headmistress' office and McGonagall's brows furrowed

"Mr. Malfoy. I would expect you to knock next time." She snapped and sat grudgingly into her chair.

"I'm sorry Professor, Hermione has been abducted. I need the vanishing cabinet from the Room of Requirements."

He braced his hands on the ends of the desk and waited.

"Hermione has gone missing?" McGonagall rose and began pacing.

"Get to it Mr. Malfoy. Send word once she is safe. I'll get a substitute for the time being."

Draco pushed off the desk, thanked McGonagall and sped to the seventh floor. He skidded to a halt at a wall across the portrait of Barnabas and thinking he needed a place where everything is hidden, he passed by the entrance three times and was relieved when large brown double doors appeared. He jerked the doors open and ran inside, knowing exactly where to go, he weaved through aisles loaded with lost items and right up to the vanishing cabinet.

"Ello beautiful, never thought I'd see you again." He told the cabinet, he didn't even know why but he felt it was right.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the cabinet

"Draco" A voice drawled from behind him.

He turned slowly on the spot, jumped and threw himself onto the ground in shock.

"You left me to die Draco. How could you. I thought we were friends." The voice replied.

"NO! It was not my fault Vince! You were a stupid git to send out Fiendfyre when you knew you couldn't control it! I was busy trying to save my own life!"

Draco sat up on his hands and knees

"That is not me anymore Vince, I've changed." Draco said through gritted teeth.

He jumped up and said "REDUCTO"

Crabbe easily sidestepped the spell and screamed

"Expelliarmus"

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and landed with a clatter onto the ground. Crabbe sent Draco onto the ground with a well-rounded punch in his nose.

"Yes I have heard you're a blood traitor. Getting on with that filthy Mudblood Granger." Crabbe sneered

"Don't call her that" he muttered wiping blood from his nose with his sleeve and got back up on his hands and knees.

Crabbe laughed and kicked Draco's side and he fell to the ground in pain. Crabbe squatted in front of Draco and sneered.

"Your father has requested your appearance at the manner."

Before he knew what was happening, Crabbe had apperated them to the front gate of Malfoy Manner.

"Get him inside, and step on it." He ordered the Death Eaters standing at the gate.

Draco felt himself being dragged inside and thrown onto the ground at his father's feet.

"Ah Draco, so nice for you to join us." His father sneered

the circle of Death Eaters around him began laughing. Draco looked up when he heard whimpering from the corner. Hermione sat on the floor whimpering, one of her legs lay oddly limp underneath her and she was holding her arm to her chest.

Angrily, he stood and stared his father down.

"Ah I see you've finally noticed our guest Draco." Lucius said coolly

"She has been rather fun to play with, I see why you like it Draco" He taunted, Hermione burst into tears and Draco growled, lunging to attack his father.

"CRUCIO"

Lucius pointed his wand at Draco, who fought back the urge to cry out, he needed to stay awake, she needed him. He'd been through this so many times in the past; he has learned not to show pain.

"North, take Draco to the cellar." Lucius commanded and strode over to Hermione as Draco was being dragged out. Draco watched his father point his wand at Hermione and say

"Diffindo"

The spell ripped through her blouse and slashed her skin, renewed blood staining her clothes.

"Draco should have already sent word."

Arthur paced in front of Borgin and Burkes.

"I'm beginning to worry."

Molly watched her husband pace.

"Let me go to Hogwarts and find him" Harry spoke up.

"Go, and hurry." Arthur said.

Harry disapperated and appeared at the bridge crossing over into Hogwarts grounds.

He sped through the grounds and into the castle and almost ran over McGonagall patrolling the entrance hall. "Potter, why are you in such a rush this late at night?" she asked offering Harry's hand to be helped up off the ground.

"Sorry Headmistress, Did Draco come?" He asked her.

"Yes, I would say about two hours ago why?" Her face was now full of worry.

"Draco was supposed to come and get the vanishing cabinet out of the Room of Requirements and apperate it into Malfoy Manner so that the order could get in undetected. He was supposed to send word as soon as he was in" Harry explained in speed.

"He hasn't?" She inquired.

Harry shook his head.

"Then you must hurry!" She ordered.

Harry nodded and ran down the corridor and took the steps two at a time up to the seventh floor. He thought about needing a place to hide something and passed the entrance three times, and went in as soon as the doors appeared.

He lit his wand with Lumos and walked quickly through the large piles of hidden and lost items. He easily found the vanishing cabinet, but no Draco. He turned around and heard a crunch underneath his foot. He looked down and moved his foot. Draco's wand laid split in two on the floor.

"Shite" he muttered and quickly casted Expecto Patronus and whispered something to it and casted it away.

The order sat around Knockturn Alley in silence when suddenly George said "Look!"

A silvery stag appeared and Harry voice came out "Draco's been captured, he is unarmed."

The patronus disappeared instantly.

"What are we going to do?" George asked, hopelessly.

"I don't know Georgie." Arthur said in a defeated voice.

* * *

Narcissa opened the cellar door and placed a silver tray of food on the floor beside Draco. She shook him lightly, but to no avail he didn't move. She shook him harder

"Draco" she whispered.

He stirred slightly and flexed his wrist underneath the shackles bounded by chains to the wall. The blood draining from his nose had dried onto his skin and the purple and blue bruises covering his face were shining even under the low light of his mother's wand. He didn't look at her.

"Draco please, I didn't want this." She pleaded.

His voice was hoarse from not being used "I am defeated mother. I cannot help her...It doesn't matter if you didn't want this, You would follow father off a cliff mother." He spat.

She cupped his chin in her hand and pulled his face to meet hers. Her eyes were light blue and shadowed dark circles under her eyes.

"I came to help you." She announced.

"How? I won't be able to disapperate, and neither will she. Crabbe left my wand at Hogwarts."

She leaned back on her heels and thought for a moment. She chewed her bottom lip like he did when he was deep in thought.

"I'll go to the Order." She said finally.

His shackles clanked when he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"You will be putting yourself in a lot of danger mother. You can't do this, Father will find out and he could kill you."

Narcissa stood and turned her back to him.

"I must do this, for you and the one you love. Because I love you and I want what's best for you. Being in a cell while your betrothed is being tortured is not right. Where are they?"

He looked defeated. He knew when his mother set her mind to something; she would follow it through, no matter the danger.

"Knockturn Alley" He said finally.

She rolled her shoulders and stalked out of the cellar, locking the door behind her. Draco looked around the dark cellar, his eyes becoming adjusted to the dark at great speed. His eyes fell upon a dark figure across from him. "Hermione?" He called

no answer

"Lovely?" He called again.

The figure stirred but didn't say anything, he felt relief wash over him, he knew it was her.

"I am unarmed"

Narcissa turned the corner and stepped out of the shadows with her hands up in the air above her head showing that she didn't have her wand. The Order had every wand pointed at her.

"Why are you here Narcissa?" Arthur inquired.

"I am here to help my son."

She turned her pleading face towards Molly.

"You're a mother; you can understand the need to protect your child and his love."

Molly lowered her wand.

"I do." Molly whispered.

"What has happened Narcissa?"

Kingsley walked over to her and guided her to the bench.

When she was seated she explained "My husband used polyjuice potion to become Draco and easily be able to capture Miss Granger. He did it in the night, in her and Draco's home. He has been torturing her night and day, as well as Draco. For now he has Draco chained in the cellar of the manner, as well as Miss Granger. They have both been through a lot of torture, and both are very weak"

Everyone stayed silent so she continued.

"Lucius put me in charge of mending Miss Granger's and Draco's injuries enough so that he could continue to torture them without killing them yet. I know as of today, she has five broken ribs, deep cuts over her entire body, a broken leg, an arm, and both wrist are broken. She's battered but ok."

Ron jumped up and yelled angrily "How in the bloody hell is that ok? She's near death!"

George held Ron back

Calmly he replied "She is alive Ron, that is the best news we can get."

Arthur rose

"George is quite right. Narcissa, we need you to accompany Ron to Hogwarts and finish Draco's task."

Ron harrumphed "Why do I have to take her?"

"Because Minerva will attack upon seeing her alone in the castle. After what Lucius has done, she might not be welcomed warmly." Molly answered

"We will get them both out safely, trust me." Arthur assured.

Narcissa nodded "What must I do?"

Ron and Narcissa met Harry in the Room of Requirements. Harry shrunk the vanishing cabinet into pocket sized and handed it to Narcissa. She pocketed it and they exited the castle. When they passed the barrier, Narcissa disapperated, Harry and Ron did the same.

"Can we trust her?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley.

"We have to Harry. She's our last hope." He replied and sat back down on the bench he had just vacated when Harry and Ron apperated.

"…and where have you been?"

Lucius' cold stare greeted Narcissa when she reentered the manner.

"I was just shopping Lucius." She replied mechanically.

His eyes softened and he guided her out of the kitchen.

"I need you to tend to the mudblood's wounds my dear "

She looked up at him and nodded, turning a corner leading down to the cellar. When she was sure she wasn't followed, she backtracked the stairs and headed into the dungeons. She walked around for some time then pulled the tiny vanishing cabinet out of her pocket and sat it on the floor. She stood back and whispered

"Engorgio"

The vanishing cabinet returned to its original size. She casted her Patronus and sent it away to where the Order was.

A silvery great white swan appeared on Ron's lap and spoke in Narcissa's voice.

"It's ready, all is safe"

The entire order breathed a sigh of relief and filed into Borgin and Burkes. The old shop keeper grumbled as they entered.

One by one they took the vanishing cabinet into Malfoy Manner.

"Mrs. Malfoy, can you get me to Draco and Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron piped up

"I'm coming with you mate."

She nodded to the both of them.

"My husband is currently eating dinner with the other house guests. This will be your time to strike." She replied wearily.

"After I show these two to the cellar, I will return and take you to the dining hall."

Harry and Ron followed Narcissa out of the dungeons stopped them before going up the stairs.

"Wait here." She whispered and trekked up the stairs.

"Ok hurry"

they sprinted into a third corridor and down a flight of stairs to a wrought iron gate.

"Well this looks familiar…" Ron whispered to Harry.

Narcissa unlocked the door and opened it. She handed Harry her wand and the key. "Give this to Draco, he'll need it…"

Harry and Ron ducked into the cellar and Narcissa left to rejoin the rest of the order in the dungeons. They squinted and saw a figure move slightly across from them. They snuck nearer and saw Draco, his hands chained above his head with heavy metal shackles, his face was covered in blood and his arm was bleeding profusely down the sleeve of his shirt.

Harry thought one of his legs must be broke, due to the way it laid oddly twisted and limp. Harry rushed towards him and shook him. He didn't stir. Harry shook him again.

"Potter I swear you were the last person I thought I'd see come to my rescue."

His voice was cracked and hoarse. Harry exhaled the breath he held and replied "Yes well, it's what I do, you know the chosen one and all. No matter who the prat is."

Draco gave a little hoarse chuckled and tilted his head over at the wall near him.

"She's over there. She's in bad shape Harry, she hasn't moved since they brought her back in." He whispered.

And Ron rushed over to the second dark figure. Hermione had her head down resting on her chest, blood seemed to be pouring from everywhere on her body.

"Mione" Ron called. She stirred immediately.

She wheezed "Ron"

The two set to work unshackling Draco's and Hermione's hands. After they were free, Ron joined back in holding Hermione close to him, with one arm resting under her knees and the other around her back. Harry drew Draco up putting his arm around his own neck and holding him up under the arm.

"Here, your mum said you might need this." Harry replied handing Draco the wand.

Draco nodded and they walked up the stairs. With Draco's instructions, they easily found the dining hall. The battle had spread into the corridor off the dining hall.

"Ron, take Hermione to St. Mungo's." Harry yelled loudly over the sounds of the battle.

He released a wobbly Draco beside the wall and tore off to help George. Ron sent a stunning spell at a death eater in his way and sped through the hall and out the door and disapperated. Draco leaned up against the wall and pointed his wand shakily at Lucius, who was busy shielding a hex by Arthur Weasley.

"Father" He yelled.

Lucius turned on his heels and sneered.

"Ah Draco, I knew you would find me. I am certain you led them here." Lucius growled stepping closer to Draco.

"You will pay for what you have done. You will pay for hurting her" Draco growled, tightening his grip on his mother's wand.

Lucius took a step and sent a silenced stunning charm at Draco, who ducked it. Within seconds, Draco screamed

"Expelliarmus"

knocking Lucius' wand out of his hand. He backed up away from his son and threw his hands up.

"You wouldn't hurt an old unarmed man would you Draco? That is not you now is it?" Lucius taunted.

Draco bit into his lower lip, his wand hand shaking.

"No I'm not so convinced my son the death eater has really changed. Still brutal I see. Lucius jeered

Draco tightened his grip on his mother's wand and raised it firmly at his father. "Everte Statum" He cried flicking his wand angerily at his father.

The spell hit Lucius hard and it hurled him into the air across the length of the corridor, slamming him against the far wall and crumple to the floor. Draco heaved a sigh of relief watching his father's limp body get levitated and on it's way to Azkaban, no doubt for the kiss.

Draco sighed and saw Harry running towards him, but his vision was blurring, he lost his balance and fell to the ground, unconscious.

When Draco awoke next, it was dark, and he was in a hospital bed. He pulled the covers off him and swung his legs off the bed and tried to stand, the pain in his leg shot up through body and he crumpled to the floor, crying out in pain. He reached up, grabbed the edge of his bed and pulled himself up.

The pain was excruciating, but he didn't care, he had to find her. Whimpering, he limped slowly to the door and opened it slowly. He leaned against the wall and breathed heavily. Taking a breath, he limped out of the room and down the corridor.

He checked every room, she was nowhere. He began limping to the last corridor of the ward and miss-stepped and fell.

"Merlin!" he cried out in pain.

A healer came to his side and pulled him up.

"What are you doing Mr. Malfoy?" The healer asked.

"I gotta find her." He muttered.

"Who Mr. Malfoy?" The healer asked.

"My fiancée, Hermione Granger." He replied.

The healer was shocked at first, he knew the Malfoy family well and they did not mingle, or even marry a muggleborn.

"Right this way Mr. Malfoy. "

He led Draco to the last door on the right.

"Thanks."

The healer bowed and left hurriedly. Draco opened the door a bit. Hermione was talking animatedly to Ron. He watched him take Hermione's hand and squeeze it. Draco immediately felt angered and jealously watching the two.

"Mione, I thought I lost you…again. Ever since you got with Malfoy, your life has been in danger." Ron was saying.

Draco couldn't hear Hermione's response.

"Hermione, I love you." Ron blurted.

Hermione sighed

"Ron…I love you too, but we are not meant to be, otherwise we would be together at this moment. There was a time when I thought we had something…"

Hermione trailed off

"Ron I am absolutely in love with Draco, and nothing you can do or say can change my mind. I'm sorry Ron, In some ways I wish there was another way because we did have something but I am in love and that is that." She said matter-of-factly.

Ron looked defeated.

"I suppose your right I messed up. I let fame get into my head and make me do stupid things. I need to move on then. I wish it didn't have to be this way either, because I am in love with you. I guess I'll see you around sometime Hermione."

Ron stood and Draco knocked on the door and opened it. Ron slinked out, giving Draco a dirty look when they passed. He half ran half limped over to Hermione and she flung her arms around his neck.

"I thought I had lost you lovely" Draco held onto her tightly.

"I was so scared Draco. At some point I saw my life flash before my eyes."

She began to cry

"I love you." Hermione whispered.

"I love you too Hermione."

He climbed in bed with her best he could and snuggled close.

"I will never let you go again." He said holding onto her tightly

"I know Draco." She whispered holding his hand tightly to her chest.

Draco cuddled in close and nuzzled her neck.

"Everything will be okay lovely, just you wait and see." with that final note, they both drifted off to sleep.

Ron growled quietly outside the door and his face contorted into rage. "I will have you and my way Hermione, just you wait and see." He said, walking out the front doors.

Ron apperated outside St. Mungo's, his mind took him to the first place it thought of. He opened his eyes and stood in front of Malfoy Manner. He exhaled and walked inside.

**A/N Bad Ron! Sorry for this short chapter. Also I must give thanks to my lovely hubby for striking me with this idea .I hope you liked it!**


	9. The Snowflake Wedding and the Big News

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter characters, just the plot. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and special thanks goes back out to Draco-Malfoy's-Wife922 for keeping my inspiration alive for this story!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Snowflake Wedding and the Big News

"I'm so sorry we missed the wedding Pansy, it took a long while for us to recover after the whole ordeal." Hermione explained as she, Ginny, and Pansy sat around the table in Grimmauld.

"I know, so tragic, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Wouldn't have expected that from Lucius though..." Pansy replied sympathetically.

Hermione rested the side of her face in the palm of her hand, with her elbow rested on the table watching the snow fall.

"Thank you Pansy."

Ginny finished Hermione's make-up and started on her hair. She used a potion to straighten Hermione's hair then took a muggle curling iron and began curling her hair in ringlets.

Pansy wrapped her red faux fur cloak closer to her and shivered. Ginny pulled Hermione's finished curls into a twist and held it in place with a sticking charm and placed the silver rose into the side of the up-do.

"All done. We should probably get dressed before Draco thinks you've run out on him." Ginny joked.

Hermione looked into the mirror, the bodice of her dress was deep red and the ruffles on the skirt was silver and the lace below it was the same red as her bodice and the flowers were replaced with jeweled snowflakes. Her faux fur cloak was shimmering silver.

Pansy and Ginny's bridesmaid dresses were silver, with red jeweled embroidery throughout the dresses. Their faux fur cloaks were the same red as Hermione's dress. Ginny handed Hermione her silver rose bouquet and grabbed hers and Pansy's red rose bouquets.  
"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yes" Hermione said giddily.

They apperated into La casa di Lidia Vicenza, Italy.

"Your late!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her to the front door.

Harry, Draco and Blaise wore simple silver tuxedos with red vests.

"I know, I know I'm sorry! Is everyone ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, but between you and me, Draco looks as if he's going to throw his lunch. He looks scared out of his mind." Harry laughed, leaving the girls at the door and returning to his spot under the silver heart shaped arch with red hanging roses intertwined loosely around it.

The aisle in which the bride will be walking down momentarily was covered in a non-slip ice, courtesy of George, who tweaked his slippery insta-ice to be non-slippery. Arched ice crystals were erected in a row up to the alter, to give the feel of being inside but not.

The guests sat in chairs made of ice crystals. The band started up and Draco shook nervously. Identical twin girls, Flora, and Gwendolyn, George's daughters glided up the aisle throwing rose petals in both ways. As the petals landed on the ground they shifted from red, to silver every few seconds.

Teddy, Harry's godson glided behind with a red pillow that had silvery lace trim around the edges.

Ginny glided up the aisle next, then Pansy.

Everyone stood and turned to greet the bride, Draco's nervousness got worse and he shifted uncomfortably. Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder to reassure him.

Hermione came gliding down the aisle slowly, with her arm tucked into the crook of Mr. Weasley's elbow. Draco felt weak

'_Oh bloody hell she looks gorgeous. What did I do to deserve her, thank you Merlin!"_

He snapped out of his thoughts in time to hear McGonagall say

"We are gathered here today in the face of our friends and family, to join together Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause, why these two may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

She waited for a moment and when no one spoke she continued.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Arthur held up his hand and said

"I do"

Arthur released a shaking Hermione out of his arm and guided her hand to Draco's, who enclosed his hand around hers pulled her up to stand next to him. Hermione turned and gave Ginny her bouquet and turned back around to face Draco hand in hand.

"Draco, do you take Hermione for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Draco smiled warmly "I do, always and forever."

McGonagall turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, do you take Draco for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. "Forever and always, I do"

McGonagall eyes swelled with tears but pressed on.

"I Draco Malfoy take thee Hermione Granger to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Hermione repeated

"I Hermione Granger take thee Draco Malfoy to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Draco turned to Harry, Harry turned to little Teddy took Hermione's ring off the pillow and handed it to Draco.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

He slipped the ring onto her hand shakily while saying, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

He smiled at her.

Teddy wobbled over to Ginny and stood next to her. Hermione turned to Ginny and Ginny took the ring out of Teddy's little hand and handed it to Hermione.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

She slipped his ring on his finger while saying, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Crying and sniffling could be heard throughout the guests in the courtyard. A elephant like trumpet sound cued everyone that Hagrid was crying.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Draco and Hermione, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Draco and Hermione have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." McGonagall announced through tears.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss"

Draco covered her lips instantly leaning her back in a dip for a more passionate kiss and she responded, kissing back feverishly. A few ooh's were heard, mostly from George.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

" Everyone stood and cheered, George released doves out of his wand, like at Bill's wedding, only these were different. One dove was red, the other silver. They flew above the bride and groom and into the distance. Draco took his wife's hand and strode back down the aisle, followed by Ginny and Harry then Pansy and Blaise. The rest of the guests followed.

His face was flushed and devoid of all expression as he watched them kiss from the roof of the mansion. He dug his nails deep into the palms of his hand, causing them to bleed

"This marks the day, you will die Draco Malfoy. By my hands only." He gritted.

A small voice came from behind him "Me Lord, we have to go, they will find us here."

As the party ventured nearer, he crouched down and disapperated. Harry looked up towards the sound and squinted his eyes; he must have been the only one to hear it because no one else had looked.

Inside the ballroom of La casa di Lidia, tables littered the sides of the room some had red table cloths and others silver. The center pieces were small bowls that had water in them and two heart shaped candles floating in them flashing from red to silver, their flames doing the opposite. The clatter of forks and spoons against plates soon filled the ballroom. Draco was talking animatedly to Harry at the wedding party's table.

"You look gorgeous Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes almost like you have a glow about you" Pansy agreed.

"I'm just so happy, I still can't believe that I am actually married, and to no other than Draco Malfoy!" Hermione squealed.

"I know, five years ago when you were in sixth year, If I had told you that you were going to marry him, you'd laugh in my face and probably murder me!" Ginny laughed.

Harry stood and clicked his knife, a little too hard against his wine glass, which shattered in his hand.

"Erm…"

laughter filled the room and Harry quickly repaired his glass.

"Ten years ago, Hermione met Draco in our first year of Hogwarts."

Draco smirked.

"Seven years later, they set aside their differences and found that fate had something quite magical in store for them. They certainly had a rocky past to say the least, and they, together prevailed and climbed honorably out of death's tight grasps victoriously. Today marks the day in which these two embark on a journey together. Hand in hand, in hopes that they will get the most out of life. I know they will overcome anything life throws at them. Congratulations Hermione, Draco."

Harry raised his now repaired, refilled goblet and everyone did the same.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" everyone repeated and sipped their drink.

They heard toasts from Arthur, Molly, George, Neville, McGonagall, and Ginny.

Draco stood behind Hermione with his hand on top of hers holding the knife against the cake. She put two pieces of cake on a plate and handed one to Draco. He took it in his hand, she did the same with the other, they crossed arms and when Draco took a bite of his, she shoved it into his face. He dropped her piece out of shock and laughed with her. He cleaned himself up while Hermione served the cake to the guests. The night drew on as more and more people started feeling buzzed. The children had been put to bed and the adults drunk more.

"May I have this dance?"

He offered his hand, and she obliged.

He led her onto the dance floor for the first bride and groom dance. He placed his hand around her waist and the other in her hand as she placed her other hand upon his shoulder, slowly they began to dance. His silver eyes met her chocolate browns and he drew himself closer, bending his head so that his mouth was near her ear

"I have been waiting to dance with you all night."

Her eyes grew big and her smile widened

"You have been watching for a while?" she inquired

He nodded.

Others began to trickle onto the dance floor and twirl and spin their partners.

"Hermione" A voice came loudly from the middle of the room.

"Ron?" Hermione asked as the crowd split up and Ron stood with his hands clenched into fists.

"So nice for you to invite me. Your old best mate. Let me tell you something Friend" He emphasized the end word.

"I didn't thin-" She began but he waved her off

"You threw your best mate away as soon as you found something better to come along. I saved you twice from HIM and I get thrown away again because he's oh so much better than me. It's your fault FRIEND. Here I am, on your wedding day, my heart tearing to shreds because I loved you first. You didn't even give me a chance."

Hermione stood, horrified

She hadn't realized what this has done to him...

"Don't listen Hermione, he's just trying to get into your mind." Draco whispered holding her protectively close to him.

"Today Draco Malfoy, today I begin my hunt on you ferret. You will pay for taking Hermione away from me. You can guarantee it."

With that he was gone.

"I'm not worried Hermione" Draco murmured as the band started up and they began dancing again.

"How do you-"

"I just do, he will not harm us." He cut her off and silenced her in a kiss.

The night closed as everyone made their way home after their many good nights and congratulations. Draco waved bye to the last attendees and pulled Hermione outside the door, picked her underneath her knees and walked through the threshold of the mansion. She laughed hard as he carried her up the stairs and closed the door with his foot and threw her onto the bed. She giggled when he climbed on to the bed.

Hermione sat up

"please help me get this thing off!" she said pointing at her dress.

"Gladly lovely." He grinned as he unbuttoned each clasp, untied her bow and then finally unzipped her dress.

Hermione took a breath

"Merlin! I can breathe again!" she exclaimed shrugging out of her dress and tossing it onto the trunk at the end of their bed.

She leaned back on her hands and watched her husband shrug off his tuxedo and vest and place them on top of her dress. He threw himself onto the bed, grabbed her by her waist and pulled her on top of him. He put one of his hands behind his head and smiled. He raked his fingers gently and softly up her back and up to her hair, touched it softly and released the sticking charm. Her curls fell and bounced around her face.

"Draco" she whispered

"Yes lovely?" he asked

"Since when can you use wordless, wandless magic?"

Draco smiled softly.

"Since I woke up in St. Mungo's. I think I could always do it, my mum told me there has been a silencing charm placed on me since my first year of school." He answered, playing with her hair.

She smiled, leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you my husband."

He flipped them and braced his hands on the bed for support.

"I love you too my lovely wife."

He climbed off the bed and shrugged off the rest of his clothes. He grinned

"I have an idea."

He took both of his hands and pulled her up off the bed.

"Draco…"

He pressed her against him and attacked her lips lustfully. Without breaking the kiss he walked her back up against the wall.

"Just like our first." he murmured.

At first she looked confused then thought...

'_the train_'

he grinned at her as if he had heard her thought. He pressed his hips into hers and both moaned. He quickly removed her knickers, put both hands around her waist, picked her up and pressed her up against the wall, she immediately locked her ankles around his waist. She dug her nails deep into his shoulders.

"Merlin woman!" he cried

All the will he had left him and he slammed her up against the wall and guided in, bracing his hand against the wall for support. She moaned his name every time he would thrust into her hard. He sped faster when she would dig her nails in his shoulders.

"Draco" she moaned

He nibbled at her bottom lip and thrusted harder on her wordless commands. Her body tensed and screamed his name as she released, Just as if they were back on the train, seventh year, he threw his head back cried "Merlin Hermione!" and thrusted hard against her one last time and released. He let her down gently and both fell lazily to the ground heaving breathlessly.

She leaned her head up against his shoulder and felt something warm on her face. She turned and saw a single stream of blood rolling down his chest where her nail marks were imprinted into his skin

"I made you bleed." She gasped

"It doesn't hurt lovely, don't you worry. I've been through much worse." He smiled earnestly.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

He sighed and looked down at the ground, he hadn't told anyone about it. He licked his lips and explained

"Our sixth year…after Katie recovered after touching the cursed necklace, which I gave her…"

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Hermione gasp.

"I broke. I was scared Hermione, the task in which Voldemort set terrified me. I came into the bathroom to get a little composure back, when Potter followed me in. Some how he knew it was me who put Katie under the Imperious curse and gave her the necklace… He accused me, and I defended, using hexes"

He closed his eyes, fighting back tears.

"We sent spells at each other for a while and when I tried to escape, he used Sectumsempra. It felt as though I was being slashed by the blade of a sword over and over, and all my blood was trying to rip out of my skin. Severus came to my aide and Potter ran."

Tears streamed down his face.

"Hermione… I…I was supposed to kill Dumbledore."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

"D..did you?" she asked

she had never heard what really happened on the Astrometry tower that night, Harry wouldn't tell her.

He shook his head.

"No, Bellatrix tried to coax me after I disarmed Dumbledore, but…I just couldn't do it. I couldn't. Dumbledore has been a great man and mentor to me."

She nodded, listening intently.

"Severus came to my aide once again. He killed Dumbledore that night not me…You have no idea how it hurt me in my heart to watch Dumbledore fall from the tower."

He was crying now.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"All of that is over now; you have nothing to fear any more. Your dark mark vanished as well when Voldemort was destroyed you have nothing tying you to those events now except the nightmares." She whispered soothingly.

"Thank you Hermione, for everything. For seeing past all of my past evil deeds and giving me a chance to redeem myself."

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am very glad I did so. Harry was right, fate had it in for us."

Draco smirked

"Yes it did."

He helped her off the floor and together walked to the bed.

"Good night lovely." He whispered cuddling close to her.

"Good night my love" She beamed.

* * *

Draco turned over in his bed, laying his hand over onto Hermione's cold side of the bed. He sighed and rose up leaning his head against the cherry wood head board. They had been married for two peaceful years, he has been getting used to not seeing her around the flat they bought in Hogsmeade.

He would see her now and then on breaks and when he could sneak into her commons in the middle of the night. The last time, nearly three months ago he almost was caught by three young Slytherins making their way out of detention.

"Merlin three months?" he asked the empty room. He raked his hand through his shoulder length hair and got up out of bed, showered and went downstairs into the kitchen wrapped in a towel around his waist.

He opened the refrigerator and bent down looking for something to make breakfast with.

"Oh Merlin why the hell do you have to be so sexy. In a damn towel even"

a woman's voice came from behind the fridge door. He jumped when she first spoke and bumped his head on top of the refrigerator.

He slammed it and rubbed the place he hit.

"-And why do you, Mrs. Potter feel the need to come into my house without knocking?" Draco muttered agitated.

Ginny had been coming and going from their house more often than not when Harry is away on missions for the Order, or the Ministry.

She scoffed.

"Harry has been gone nearly a year Draco"

"I'm guessing they haven't found your brother?" He asked.

"No, I'm terrified Draco. I haven't heard a word from him since he left with the Order to save you and Hermione."

She sat at the table.

"I saw him at St. Mungo's after that. He was talking to Hermione, then left when I came in. Also at the wedding but, he wasn't there for shits and giggles that night." Draco explained.

"Shite"

Ginny ran to the guest bathroom. Draco arched his brow and then shook his head. He strode upstairs and grabbed his favorite pair of black jeans and put them on, then headed back downstairs.

He knocked on the bathroom door, when there was no answer; he opened it and walked over to her. He pushed her hair back from her face.

"When are you going to tell him Ginny? You know you can't wait around forever." He spoke softly and soothingly.

She wiped her mouth and leaned back up against the wall

"I just don't want him to worry Draco." She replied.

"When it comes down to it, He'll be angrier the longer you wait to tell him. I know I would be."

Ginny laid her head in his lap and he stroked her hair.

"If Hermione had waited, I probably would have been angry for a while."

She sighed

"I know. I'll tell him tonight I promise. How did you take the news?" she inquired

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Ginny sat up and looked him. "My news, Hermione told you didn't she?"

He shook his head.

'_Oh great' _Ginny thought.

"I'm going to have a son!" She exclaimed.

"Merlin woman! Congratulations!"

She beamed and laid her head back in his lap.

"Do you have a name yet?"

She nodded.

"James Sirius"

Draco smirked.

* * *

"You know, you need to tell him."

Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"I know Ginny. I just haven't had time. I haven't seen him in three months. It's been wild getting the fifth and seventh years ready for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s"

Ginny sighed heavily.

"Draco is already mad at me for waiting so long to tell Harry. He said he'd be angry if you did the same. You need to tell him."

Draco awoke earlier than usual and next morning

"Bloody bird, shut up!" he groaned

He threw his pillow at the owl that had been hooting from his desk at him for two hours this morning. The owl flew into the air to avoid the pillow and dived at him. He jumped out of bed quickly just in time as the owl swooped low and ripped his bed covers.

"Alright already, give me the damn note." He argued.

The grey owl stuck his leg out and Draco untied the note.

_Mr. Malfoy_

_I require your presence in my office immediately, the password is sherbet lemon_.

_Minerva McGonagall_

'_No wonder the bloody bird was so persistent, it belongs to McGonagall.' _Draco thought

He turned the shower on and stepped into the warm stream of water. He closed his eyes leaning his head against the shower wall. He brought his hand around, No matter what he thought, he could not get rid of his morning erection. He had to do something and cold showers weren't helping anymore.

He groaned.

He wrapped his hand around his member and rubbed himself slowly at first. He ran his hand up to the tip and then back, increasing his speed of movement. His breathing increased, feeling tension building as he thrusted his hand forward to the tip, and then back again faster. He began rubbing just under the tip, against the vain. His body trembled lightly. He ached for release, his body trembled violently as he leaned back against the shower wall, and moaned as he came.

He caught his breath and cleaned himself up underneath the water.

A loud pop announced Ginny. He grabbed his shampoo, poured some into the palm of his hand and then messaged it into his hair. He rinsed his hands off when the shower door opened. Draco jumped and threw his hands across his hips for cover.

"Bloody hell woman! I swear you visit just to catch me naked or in awkward positions!"

Ginny looked amused then rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes Draco, just what I want to see, you naked with an erection."

She reached beside him and grabbed Hermione's shower gel from the ledge in the shower.

"You have. Not to mention the four times you've popped in and half saw me doing it, your lucky you didn't come a fraction earlier. Sorry love, you missed it again."

He closed the shower door and rinsed his hair.

"So stop doing it, and I won't catch you doing it." She replied messing with her hair in the mirror, charmed so it doesn't mist up.

"No. Try giving me some heads up before you come." Draco wasn't defending himself very well.

"You mean before you do?" Ginny asked musingly

"Shut it Ginny, I didn't mean it that way!" He tried to defend again.

'_Merlin, it's been forever, I'm allowed to do whatever I like in my own home.' _ Draco thought, soaping up his loofa and washing his body.

Ginny giggled. "Okay so I admit, it rather cute ok."

He heard the door close.

"You wanted to see me Minerva?" Draco inquired bracing his hands on the back of a chair.

"Yes, It has come to my attention that my potions teacher has fallen ill. I offer the position to you, if you want it." She replied.

"Of course Minerva, Do you need me to start right away?" He asked.

"Yes, today in fact. Don't forget Draco, you'll be also taking over head of Slytherin house"

He nodded

"I have taken it upon myself to get you a set of teacher's robes, Thanks to your wife for the measurements."

Draco smirked.

"Thank you Minerva."

He took the robes he was given and bowed out of the room.

Hermione was coming down the stairs as Draco came out of the Headmistress' office. She saw him first and turned around quickly to head back up the stairs

She was caught.

"Hermione!" he called.

She debated whether or not to act like she didn't hear him and keep going. He called her name again, walking up the stairs to her. She stopped.

"Lovely, what's the matter?" His voice sounded worried, her back was turned to him.

She had already developed a baby bump in the last week alone. She turned slowly and sighed.

"Draco…I..mmm…" She stammered

She sighed and lifted her muggle blouse and showed him her bump. Draco's eyes widened.

"Draco I'm pregnant…" she whispered.

Draco stepped back a couple stairs

"H…how long? He questioned.

"Three months…" she whispered and pulled her blouse back down.

"Shite Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" He asked strolling back up the stairs and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Draco, It's been so hectic getting O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s ready, also I've got to help the head boy and girl get the Great Hall set up for the Yule Ball. I swear I was going to tell you over Christmas break!"

Hermione's cheeks were flushed.

"I can't believe it. Do you know what the baby is?"

Hermione nodded.

"A boy…" she beamed.

"Merlin! A son, I can't believe it!"

Draco slumped down on the stairs and chuckled. She sat down beside him

"So why where you here?" she asked

"Oh Minerva requested me." He held out the robes he was carrying around his shoulder.

"She offered me the position of Potions Master and Head of Slytherin." He announced.

"Oh my goodness Draco that is fantastic!" She hugged him

"Thank you lovely, I need to get to class though, I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Of course!" She kissed him and he walked off down the stairs.

She turned to head back up stairs and her smile faded. Ron stood before her, sneering. He looked as he did when she transfigured his features when they broke into Gringotts. His usual short ginger hair was lighter and below his shoulder blades, he now had a goatee and mustache,

He looked as though he was not healthy, too skinny she'd say. He had bags under his darkened eyes. Now that she could see it, his once light hearted blue eyes were now deep dark stony blue.

"What has happened to you Ron?"

He pulled his cloak hood up.

"So you stayed with the ferret after all." He growled stepping closer to her.

"Ron what is wrong with you?" She asked.

He backed her up to a wall, grabbed both of her hands tight and pinned them above her head.

She squirmed.

"Ron you're hurting me." She cried.

He closed the gap between them so she couldn't kick, leaned down so that his mouth was near her ear.

"I've heard that the Death Eaters have captured Harry Potter while he was in Africa. They've taken him to La Memori Casa in London." He whispered.

She gasped and he moved quickly to attack her lips hungrily. "RON…" She cried and tried to squirm out of his grip.

He broke the kiss, stepped back and disapperated.


	10. The Downfall of the Order of the Phoenix

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter characters, just the plot. Thank you so much for all thereviews and special thanks goes back out again to Draco-Malfoy's-Wife922 for keepin****g my inspiration alive for this story and her reviewing awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Downfall of the Order of the Phoenix

Hermione flew down the stairs to the dungeons as fast as she could. She halted at the door to the potions classroom and threw it open. Draco looked up from his desk and stood up.

"I'll be just a moment, continue reading chapter twenty-two and twenty-three quietly."

He rounded his desk and walked up to Hermione with a quizzical look. He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the room. As Draco closed the door behind him, he heard oohs from the female population.

"What's the matter lovely?" He asked.

She looked frantic and began talking fast. "After you left to go to the classroom, I went upstairs and was met by Ron."

The side of Draco's mouth twitched slightly.

"When I had asked where he has been or 2 years, he stayed silent. He backed me up to the wall and told me that he heard Death Eaters have captured Harry while he was in Africa, and they are some place called La Memori Casa." She blew out a breath.

Draco's brows furrowed

"Is that it? How in the world would he know…unless…no…can't be… I need to alert the order immediately." He replied

"Draco…He p...pinned me up against the wall, b...bound m...my hands and k...ki...kissed m...me…" She stammered but realized something else, "He disapperated out of Hogwarts…"

"Wait, he kissed you?" Draco asked angrily.

"Yes." She whispered.

"That weasel…" He muttered.

"Listen, I need to get back to class. You have this period free, alert the Order, and wait for a reply ok?" She nodded with determination in her eyes.

He smiled

"Merlin, you're gorgeous when you have that look!"

He grinned and grabbed her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her lustfully. He stepped back, smiled and opened the door to his classroom; the girls who had been eavesdropping scattered and took their seats, giggling.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff for eavesdropping on the teacher's private conversation." She heard Draco say as he swept back into his classroom.

The portrait to her commons opened and she strode inside, casted her patronus, muttered something and sent it away. She plopped down on her red and gold couch and stared into the fire. She was thankful she had no more classes for the day; it would be easier for her to wait for a reply from the Order. She _slumped_ her shoulders and drifted into sleep.

_She sat on the bottom step of the staircase just outside Gryffindor tower "It's just a charm spell…" she muttered._

"I like them, they're really good." Harry replied sitting down beside her.

"Harry, how does it feel (sob) when you see Dean with Ginny?" she asked suddenly.

"Uhm"

She sobbed again

"I see how you look at her Harry, you're my best friend."

She and Harry turned when they heard giggling. Ron and Lavander rounded the corner, Harry sighed.

"I think this room is occupied" She heard Lavander say to Ron and tried to tug him away, but he didn't move.

"What's with the birds?" Ron inquired.

She stood up; fighting back tears, she whispered "Oppungo"

She watched the birds swoop down murderously towards Ron, who sidestepped just in time to see the birds smash into the wall behind him. He gave her one last fleeting look and walked away.

She plopped down letting her tears fall and laid her head on Harry's shoulder crying.

"It feels like this..." Harry answered.

_"Ron! Come back, Ron, Ron" she called out into the night after she watched Ron walked away from the tent on the hillside. _

_She awoke sleepily hearing Harry calling her name. She stood up and walked outside the tent._

"Is everything ok Harry?" she inquired

"Yes just fine, actually more than fine" he answered pointing behind him. She looked out and her heart dropped into her stomach, Ron stood there like he'd never left

"Hey" he said wearily.

She pointed her wand at him furiously.

"You come back after months and all you can say is hey?" she cried and was casting a hex when Harry casted a shield charm between them which caused them both to be thrown back. She stood up and glared at Ron.

"I called for you…Hours I spent outside calling for you, hoping you would return. When you didn't I… What's that?"

She'd noticed the necklace dangling from one of Ron's hands and the sword of Gryffindor in the other.

"I destroyed the Horcrux Hermione" He explained.

She gave him a sour look "This doesn't change anything Ronald." She turned and stalked off back to the tent. 

_Ron placed the cup onto the floor and coaxed her. She stabbed the cup with the basilisk fang Ron handed her, it felt like it was screaming at her when the fang went into it. Ron grabbed her hand and both of them walked backwards away from the large wave that had just appeared, but wasn't quick enough. The wave of water washed over them. They turned to each other and Ron pulled her into a surprisingly gentle and passionate kiss and she responded, feeling sparks of electricity fly through her body…_

"Hermione, Hermione wake up." A male voice called to her.

She jerked out of sleep and rubbed her eyes with her knuckles.

"Hermione, I followed up on the information you sent us. It is true. The African Wizardry Ministry has not seen or heard from Harry. I believe he is truly captured." Arthur said sitting down beside Hermione.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"You are going to teach, as is Draco. The Order can handle this Hermione. We have gathered our numbers and are leaving for London in just a moment." Kingsley replied.

She nodded and looked around.

"Where is Draco?" she questioned

"I believe he is giving detention to a few students tonight. Listen Hermione, we will send word as soon as we get Harry to safety. We'll be seeing you." Arthur and Kingsley waved and floo'd out of the room. She leaned her head back onto the back of the couch and sighed.

'_What a bizarre dream…major flash back'_ she thought to herself.

She decided that she would be more comfortable on her bed, so she got up and went to her room.

* * *

Everyone froze as they entered La Memori Casa. They hadn't noticed in the dark that many tall figured dressed in black robes, with their hoods up and masked were standing there waiting for them. They had walked into a trap.

The closest figure walked slowly down the stairs holding his wand at the second figure's side, Harry.

"Sa good to see ya all 'ere " The masked figure sneered and chuckles resonated through the hall.

" Silence" He hissed, all fell silent immediately.

"Who are you?" Arthur questioned the man who seemed so familiar.

The hooded figure's dark, sunken blue eyes met Arthur's.

"Enough with the pleasantries." He snarled and kicked Harry across the floor and screamed for the first time in his life...

"Avada Kedavra"

A green flash flew from the tip of the masked man's wand towards Arthur, without hesitation, Kingsley threw Arthur out of the way and was hit full force with the spell, he crumpled to the floor.

"NO!" Arthur screamed and drew his wand on the masked man.

"Who are you Death Eater?" He yelled

The masked man came into the low light of the hall and moved his hand across his face to remove the mask.

Arthur was floored, his eyes grew big, and his heart shattered.

Ron. "R…my…" Arthur stuttered and fell to his knees on the ground crying in his hands. Harry came up and stood beside Arthur.

"Why Ron?" was all he said.

"Revenge. Oh so sweet revenge dear Harry. That pureblood bastard stole the one thing I had left in this world after the battle. She loved me and I her. He took her from me and I will get her back. I will kill him." Ron screamed furiously.

"Go" He hissed and they were surrounded by Death Eaters, all with raised wands.

The Order followed.

Red sparks, green flashes, hexes and jinxes were shouted across the room. A battle broke out around the room.

The Death Eaters greatly outnumbered the Order.

Three Death Eaters took out Bill and injured Arthur to critical condition.

Four Death Eaters overpowered George and broke his wand.

Ron and Harry circled in the middle the battle, wands up.

"Ron, you're my best mate, but what you're doing is stupid and selfish. He loves her and takes care of her." Harry said shakily.

"Take care of her?" He snarled "Who had to save his ass when Lucius captured Hermione? Me and you, nearly getting ourselves killed in the process. Who nearly killed her on the bridge? Draco." His voice was thick and heavy with anger.

"Ron, he was protecting her on the bridge... I won't let you touch her. She's…Hermione is pregnant…" Harry said sounding defeated.

Ron lowered his wand a bit, his eyes wide and full of shock.

"She's three and a half months and having a son. Ron, Draco is madly in love with her mate, I should know, we always talk. Ron, don't ruin their lives because you can't get over her. You messed up your chances and are now blaming it on Draco."

Ron growled.

"Ron look around you" He screamed, fury rising.

"Because of your temper, Your brother is dead!" He pointed in Bill's direction.

"Your father is laying over there bleeding to death, Kingsley is dead, and George is unconscious, bleeding profusely." He pointed around the room, pools of blood lay all around the foyer

"You have broken your family, killed them, all because of your grudge against Draco! I blame you for Bill's death" Harry spat.

Ron glanced around the room; all Death Eaters had long ago stopped fighting when they took the last man down. His eyes raked across Bill's still body, His brother, who would never return to a waiting wife and child.

A single tear fell from his eye and then was quickly wiped away. Raising his wand back at Harry, they resumed circling each other.

"I don't want to kill you mate. My sister needs you when she has James." He voice was softer than it had been previously.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked surprised.

They circled again

"Ginny didn't tell you did she?" Ron half laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to tell ya mate but Ginny is one week shy of giving birth to her first son, James Sirius." Ron laughed maniacally seeing Harry's shocked face.

"Heh, courtesy of mum for that bit of information. She was none the wiser to my glorious rise." Ron jeered.

"You're lying." Harry whispered and raised his wand,

Ron was quicker. He shot a stunning spell at Harry and sent purple jets, hitting Harry with both. Harry's screeching screams resonated through out the house.

"You do me proud me lord using ma famous spell." Dolohov smirked.

Ron saw George's body stirring.

"Let's go. We've wounded the Order beyond repair, They would never send out their women to fight." Each Death Eater disapperated just as George sat up and his eyes burned into Ron's.

"H..how could you little brother? IO don't... and after they...Fred… and now Bill… will never see..." George whispered

"I did it for the best George, to ensure my future." Ron replied

"Your future? What about ours? What about your brother's,your sister, or mum and dad, your best mate? Don't they deserve happiness as well? You've taken it away Ron, how could you?" George carried on, cried into his blood soaked hands.

"I...George...uhm..." Ron closed his eyes, tears swelled up in his eyes

George was crawling over to his father's limp body in the dark, and heard a loud _crack_ of Ron's disapperation.

* * *

George stumbled into the burrow carrying his father's limp body.

"Mum!" George cried and laid his father down on the couch.

Mrs. Weasley burst into the room and ran over to the couch.

"What happened Georgie?"

George shook his head and disapperated.

Ginny ran down the stairs and halted in the living room.

"Mum what's the matter with Dad? Where is Harry and the others?" Ginny inquired, but her mum stayed silent.

Moments later, George apperated back into the sitting room with two limp bodies

… Bill and Kingsley…

Ginny and Molly gasped in unison and both looked over at George, who was silently crying,

He laid the two bodies onto the ground and disapperated again. George returned with a unconscious Harry in his arms and laid him too on the floor.

"What has happened George?" His mum demanded.

George broke down and cried harder.

"Ginny get your father to St Mungo's. I'll deal with Harry here." Molly commanded and kneeled beside her son as Ginny apperated her father.

She rocked her son until his cries became sobs and finally hiccups.

"It was a trap mum." He said finally.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us they outnumbered us… He killed Kingsley..." George started crying again, he couldn't bring himself to tell his mum that his baby brother was at fault.

Molly rose and bent over Harry, murmured a few words while waving her wand over his body. Harry gasped and came to. He jumped up and growled

"That selfish little fuck, I'll murder him!" Harry screamed, Molly looked bewildered.

She turned to Bill's body and froze, she hadn't noticed at first that it was Bill laying there.

"My William! No! No, no, no Bill!" She lifted Bill's head up and hugged her son's limp cold body, rocking and crying.

"Who did this?" Her voice was rough and full of fury, her eyes murderous when she turned to Harry.

George and Harry looked at each other for a moment and Harry nodded.

George placed his hands on his knees, digging his nails into the skin and said blankly.

"Ron"

Molly's eyes grew big

"No...Our Ron?" She asked weakly.

"He leads them mum…He is gone off the deep end, and he can't be saved, I tried...He doesn't care about anyone or anything but his own selfishness and his obsession over Hermione ." George replied softly.

Molly burst into renewed tears and covered her face in her hands.

"Mum, I'm sorry...I tried..." George started to say. His mother crushed him into an embrace, crying onto his shoulder.

"I should have seen it... I should have...when he came..." Molly stammered and cried harder, grabbing Harry's hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Molly, I know Ron, He'll snap out of it. His temper makes him do stupid things...like join the Death Eaters..." Harry trailed off not really knowing where he was going with that conversation.

"Lets go to see Dad, mum" George said at last.

Ginny waited outside the operating room, pacing around. She felt pain in her side that seemed to travel around from her side around her back and across her lower stomach, she sat down in a chair and sighed. Moments later, Molly and Harry apperated into the lounge.

"Mum!" she stood up and ran to her mom and embraced her tightly.

She stepped back, and her eyes widened.

"Harry!" she cried and embraced him hard, nearly knocking him down.

"Ginny…" He stepped back away from her still holding onto her arm and looked down at her enormous stomach.

"I'm due on Christmas…" She answered his silent question sheepishly.

"Why didn't you-" He embraced her again.

"I know I should have, Harry, I didn't want you to worry while you were in Africa. I'm so sorry."

Her face contorted and she held her side for a few moments, letting the pain pass. "

What's wrong Ginny?" Harry whispered.

She shook her head. "I'm fine Harry."

"What happened out there tonight?" She inquired as Harry guided her down into a chair, sat next to her and began explaining what happed at La Memori Casa.

At first he thought it would be better to leave out Ron, but as his explanation delved further, he had to mention it, which made Ginny gasp. All color drained from her face and she felt sick.

Her own brother, _killed._

Ginny hurled herself off the chair onto her hands and knees and began vomiting. Pain shot through her body again, beginning at her side then spreading across her back and other side. She shook and grabbed her stomach with one of her hands.

"Mum!" she cried.

Molly turned to see Ginny on her hands and knees in a puddle of water, mixed with vomit and holding her stomach. Harry looked bewildered.

"Harry!" she said shrilly "Get a Healer, hurry!" she ordered

Harry shot up immediately and ran to the Healer's Station. Molly kneeled beside her only daughter and rubbed circles onto her back soothingly. Four healers ran in and assisted Ginny up and took her to a room.

Molly mouthed to Harry. '_Go with her_'

Harry followed.

"Ok hun, I need you to breath in deep again and push on your next contraction" A healer was saying to Ginny.

Harry stood there, holding Ginny's hand and coaxing her like the healer was. Ginny pushed hard

"one, two, three, four, five, six, ok breath Ginny, your doing great! I can see his head already." The healer beamed.

Ginny let out a heavy breath and controlled her breathing before another contraction hit her.

"Again Ginny, push!" The Healer said and began counting again

Ginny cried out in pain as she pushed with every ounce of the will.

"Good Ginny, good. The shoulders are out. On your next contraction, I need you to do one last good push Ginny" The Healer smiled.

Like before, she gathered all her breath and pushed, crying out in pain.

"Good Ginny, good, keep pushing and-"

A baby's whimpering cry filled the room.

"It's a boy! Congratulations!"

The healer guided an oblivious Harry to sever the umbilical cord with a simple severing charm and laid the screaming baby onto Ginny's chest as the healers began cleaning him with charms. Tears streamed down her face when she looked upon her baby boy for the first time.

Harry bent down and kissed Ginny's forehead and looked over at his son.

"Seven and three quarter inch, five pounds three ounces..." The Healer mumbled

James was wrapped in a light blue blanket and a knitted blue hat was placed on his head. The Healer placed the baby into Ginny's arms and left the room. Harry let tears fall as he looked upon his son, James with the famous trademark thick black hair. Ginny gasped.

"Harry look at his eyes!" she beamed at him when he looked closer. Harry's emerald greens were staring up at him, through his son's eyes. Harry cried happily, taking his son in his arms and cuddling him close to his chest.

Molly entered the room wheeling Arthur in, George following behind, Hermione, and finally Draco. Harry sat in a rocking chair quietly whispering to his son while Ginny slept as they entered.

"Harry!" they all chimed in.

Harry smiled and stood up and walked over to them.

"James Sirius Potter" He said.

Molly was the first to hold him; George declined telling them that he really needed to get back to Angelina and the twins. He kissed his sisters cheek, congratulated her and disappeared into the hallway.

Hermione sat quietly in the corner holding Draco's hand tightly.

"Harry, can we speak to you for a moment?" Hermione spoke up.

"Sure. I'll be right back Mrs. Weasley." Harry announced and she nodded, not breaking her staring contest with James.

Harry, Hermione and Draco stepped outside the door and pulled it to.

"It's true isn't it? Ron is leading them." Hermione spoke immediately.

Harry sighed and turned to her. "Yes Ron is a Death Eater. Their leader… He passed you that information, knowing you'd go right to the order about it. He planned it. Though I have to say, He was a bit caught off guard when Draco wasn't with us. He expected it since he was part of the order." Harry explained.

"But why…" Hermione looked over at Draco, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Revenge." Harry whispered.

"He wanted me there so he could kill me." Draco said bluntly.

"Exactly." Harry agreed.

Hermione gasped "It was all my fault…I shouldn't have…"

She was cut off by Harry. "Hermione, don't you ever think you had any fault in this. You did exactly what I would expect from you, You fell in love and It's his fault he can't get over that fact." He smiled at her reassuringly then turned to Draco.

"Listen, keep each other safe Draco, He's targeted you and will stop at nothing to get Hermione back into his life." Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and both nodded to each other.

"Good night Harry, We'll visit as soon as you and Ginny get James home." Hermione said.

"Of course, can't wait!" He beamed at her and walked back into the room. Mr. Weasley was holding James now.

"Harry I want you to know, you don't have to be formal anymore. Your family and as such, you can call us mum and dad if you like." Mrs. Weasley replied softly.

"Mum…" The word felt weird rolling off his tongue, but he liked the idea of finally being able to utter it for the first time.

"Thank you mum." Harry whispered and was pulled into a hard embrace by Molly.

"Congratulations dearie, we'll let you two get some sleep now." Molly whispered, placing James in his bassinette and wheeling Arthur to the door.

"We'll be up on the floor above if you need us Harry." Molly replied.

"Thank you mum, Good night." Harry bade them good bye and plopped down in the chair beside Ginny's bed, laid his head on it and drifted off into sleep.

"Hermione, he will never harm you as long as I am around." Draco replied cuddling close to her body for warmth and reassurance.

"I would die protecting you my love." Hermione whispered, squeezing Draco's hand. There was silence for some time, until Draco spoke

"Good night lovely." He kissed her temple and buried his head in her hair.

"Good night my love" she whispered back.

* * *

"You are sure Mrs. Malfoy?" Minerva replied frantically, glancing over at Dumbledore's portrait several times.

Hermione's head nodded in the fire.

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"The third coming of the Death Eaters, lead by Mr. Ronald Weasley, this is grave news indeed. Never saw that coming" Dumbledore's portrait responded

"What motive does he have to do such a thing?" Minerva inquired.

Hermione's floating head sighed and replied. "He wants me. He's targeted Draco and seeking blood vengeance"

Minerva shot a look over at Dumbledore and he shook his head disbelievingly.

"I knew from the beginning of first year Mr. Weasley had something dark growing inside of him, I never imagined he would stoop so low to become a Death Eater." Dumbledore replied hastily.

"What are we going to do Albus? He knows Draco is here teaching the students" Minerva replied in a shaky voice.

"We need to alert all teachers and tell them to apprehend him if he shows his face at Hogwarts again."

Minerva nodded.

"I will see you back tomorrow Mrs. Malfoy." Minerva replied and bade her good bye as she popped out the fire.

Hermione tiptoed to her bed and smiled watching the peaceful look of sleep Draco's face showed. He was lying on his back, with one hand behind his head and the other laying across her pillow. She smiled brightly and decided to take a shower.

She went about the room gathering the days clothing and pulled a towel out of the cabinet and tiptoed to the bathroom without closing the door. She turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up then stepped in. She turned her back to the door and began washing her hair.

She jumped when hands snuck around her waist and pulled her back. She closed her eyes and bit her lip when she felt his warm body against her, let out a gasp when he leaned down and left trails of kisses down her neck while guiding himself in. She moaned and relaxed against him as she matched his rhythm. He moaned softly into her ear and nibbled her neck gently, increasing his rhythmic thrusts in to long, hard thrusts causing her to moan louder. She took his hand in hers and her free hand went up behind her and was placed gently on his neck. He squeezed her hand tight and closed his eyes moaning her name softly. The water splashing against them was turning colder.

"Draco" She moaned, wordlessly pleading him.

He let go of her hand, braced his hands in front of her on the shower wall, she did the same as his pace shifted into full force, fast and hard thrusts. They moaned in unison together, their bodies trembled from their release. They stilled, breathing heavily, he pulled away and she turned around.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy." He said, a smile creased his lips.

She giggled.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy."

He slipped his body into the water and washed his hair and then his body, as she did the same. They stepped out of the shower and he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you." He said with a large wide smile.

"I love you to my love."

She giggled again when he slapped her bum as she had bent down to towel her legs off.

He walked to the bedroom stark naked and grabbed some clothes and came back into the bathroom and grabbed her towel she had laid on the sink and began toweling off while she dressed.

"Love, I will see you at school ok." She said and disapperated when he nodded.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you have had a good Christmas?" Hermione walked over to the board and waved her wand over it.

_Hedgehog-Pincushion_

_Wave wand left, circle around twice to the right and flick three while chanting_

_Ericius Acvasum_

"Please join into pairs and grab a hedgehog, gently off my desk and practice this spell." Hermione said returning to her desk to grade papers from her fourth year's class.

The hour past quickly while Hermione walked around her class, helping a few second years that accidently turned their hedgehogs pink and green instead of into a pincushion.

"If you would please return the pincushions back to hedgehogs and replace them on my desk you can leave." She called to the class and sat back down at her desk.

The students did what was asked and then filed out of the classroom.

"Mmm. Mrs. Malfoy is sexy." Came a voice from the door.

Hermione looked up from the papers she was grading and smiled

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, what brings you to my class this afternoon?" She asked innocently.

"I heard from the guy down the hall that Mrs. Malfoy is so sexy it distracts him from class."

Hermione snorted.

Draco smirked and strolled into the classroom, closing the door behind him and muttered "Defigio" and strode up the aisle to Hermione's desk.

He leaned against it, and she looked back up at him. "Yes love?" She teased.

He grinned and rounded behind her, kissing her neck. She placed a hand on his neck, closed her eyes and leaned her head exposing more of her neck to him. He tucked her hair behind her ear and nibbled her earlobe softly. A moan escaped her lips and he grinned. She stood up and turned around to face her husband.

He pressed his lips into hers, exploring the inside of her mouth. He picked her up around her bum and sat her down on the edge of her desk and ran his fingers up her skirt and across her knickers, not once breaking the kiss. She moaned behind his lips allowed him to explore her body as she unbuttoned his trousers, unzipped them and pulled them down. Her fingers brushed against his hardened member when she yanked his pants down, it caused him to close his eyes and moan softly. He wrapped his arms around her back and guided in.

She unbuttoned his shirt and dug her nails into his shoulders, commanding his pace quicken and he obliged. He raked his nails lightly down her back which made her arch into him and moan. He bit into her neck softly and it threw her into early release. She cried his name and he bit his lip, feeling her walls clamp and vibrate around him. His thrusts into her became hard and erratic. One long last thrust into her, he cried out and released hard, causing a now very sensitive Draco to moan and his body to shake. She smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"I can't believe we just did that…" Draco heaved

Hermione laughed as he pulled back and cleaned them with a simple Tergeo and Scourgify spell. They dressed and he kissed her.

"I'll be seeing you tonight lovely, Ginny owled me and they're home." He replied

"Ok love see you then." She smiled and he walked to the door, muttering "Effringo" and opening the door. He looked over his shoulder and smirked,

she had returned to grading papers.

**A/N Oh my goodness! I hope you like it! More still to come! Sorry it took so long, I had gotten a completely wiped desktop computer and had to install Windows, update, re-install word and transfer all my stuff from my laptop to the desktop. Please review! Don't worry I will be writing in the funerals in the next chapter. 3 you guys!**


	11. Valentine's Day at Hogwarts

**A/N I do not and will not ever own the HP characters, just the plot! Please review! I hope you like it, Your reviews have caused me to be addicted to writing this story and complete it soon!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Valentine's Day at Hogwarts

The head girl, who happened to be a Gryffindor, stuck around after class one afternoon and approached Hermione.

"Mrs. Malfoy, may I talk to you?" the blonde girl wringed her hands together in nervousness.

"'Yes Miss Lorinette, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with this year's Valentine's Day dance. Mr. High and Mighty Head Boy won't lift a finger to help me."

Hermione snorted and looked up at her student, who looked confused. "I'm sorry Mr. Yates reminds me of the head boy in my year. Of course, I will help. After all, I was head girl in my year. Hermione said smugly.

"You really shouldn't lie to your students like that Mrs. Malfoy"

Draco was standing at the door with his arms crossed over his chest, with his trademark smirk on his lips.

"I didn't think he was that bad." He laughed and strode over to her desk and kissed her cheek.

A look of dawning crossed over the student's face.

"You were head boy? She asked.

"Yes I was, and I loved every minute of it." he replied with a smile.

"You two were friends even though you were in rivaling houses"

She was disbelieving that a Slytherin could be with a Gryffindor, Here was proof, they were married right out of Hogwarts.

Draco braced his hands on the back of Hermione's chair and leaned down so that his mouth was even with her ear and whispered, "We're going to be late lovely."

She jumped up, nearly head butting him and cried "Oh no!" and grabbed her robes off the table.

"I'm sorry Miss Lorinette, I will owl you tomorrow morning, being it a weekend" She nodded to her Gryffindor and ran out the door.

Draco rounded on the student and leaned in close to her ear. "Don't let her get away with that rubbish. Not all Slytherins are that way. Look at me, I changed, she changed me. You might find that if you sit him down and talk to him, talk out your differences then maybe he will be more willing to help. Don't force it, just let what happens happen" He replied softly then jammed his hands into his pocket and strolled out of the classroom.

Draco sighed outside the door. It was time to have a talk with his Slytherins. Nevertheless, for now he and his wife needed to get to the Burrow. He walked up beside Hermione and they walked together to the entrance hall. Hermione stalled and looked around the castle.

"What's the matter lovely?" He asked, concern written on his face.

"It's just so strange…Seeing the students and reminding me so much of ourselves when we were students, it's so surreal."

He spun her around to face him. "Why now all of a sudden?" He inquired.

"I don't know Draco… It's just realizing that no one has changed much, even after the war, except maybe you and I." She looked down at her feet.

"Your referring to the Slytherin house, aren't you?" He asked, and sighed when she nodded.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy, I am living proof that a cold hearted Slytherin can change. Do not go there; you know it is not true. Look at our history." He sneered, letting his anger rise into him, unbeknownst that students had stopped to watch.

"After all, I grew up and was taught to despised you and your muggle born kind. Before the war, I wanted nothing more than to rid the wizarding world of the lot because my father told me so. Hence why I made your life a living hell while we were in school. The moment when I was on the _good side_ of the battle, it felt right somehow."

Tears had slipped down Hermione's face.

"But why did you go back?" She huffed.

"I don't know Hermione…even though I wanted to stay where I was, I could not, I would not defy my parents while the world watched."

Hermione's nose wrinkled as if she just smelt something horrific and anger flooded her face.

"Then you Draco, have not changed much at all have you? It goes back to you being a selfish little always-get-what-you-want prat, _Malfoy_" she growled, feeling somewhat like they had just entered another impractical argument when he would insult her in the halls long ago.

"I did what I had to do so that I wouldn't be killed Hermione, I was deathly afraid of Voldemort and what he would do to us if I didn't watch my tongue in his presence!" He cried, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"If Harry hadn't saved your ass three times that night, you wouldn't even have been there to look more like a git when you gave up the light side for the dark. He even hugged you! Told you how proud he was. It's sickening Malfoy" She screamed.

"I'm warning you Hermione, don't go there." He snarled.

Anger had taken over him and he muttered '_Stupid_ _Mudblood' _under his breath.

Hermione's eyes flashed red fury and spun on her heels to face Draco.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She screamed and jabbed her wand into his neck.

He whimpered and sobbed, knowing he crossed the line and immediately felt guilt and remorse as soon as the words escaped his lips. Students gasped in unison watching their teachers. Hermione saw them all out of the corner of her eyes and all her anger left immediately. She turned her back on him.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I… I'm sorry." He begged her forgiveness.

She turned on him and he saw it come, and did nothing to defend himself, he deserved it. She raised her arm back, punched him squarely in the nose, and stalked off down the grounds. He cried out in pain and held his now bleeding nose.

'_That makes twice my nose has been broken by that woman_'He told himself.

"You lot get to your commons, there is nothing to see." McGonagall called out from the back of the crowd of students.

It thinned out quickly and Minerva walked up to Draco waving her wand across his face and muttering a simple healing spell. He cried out in pain as he heard a loud crunch and his nose being realigned

"Mr. Malfoy, I swear you know how to push that woman's buttons better than anyone." She half grinned at him.

"I wasn't expecting her to punch me, again…" He whispered.

"Yes well you got what you deserved, You know that. I'd suggest in the future, you keep your fights in private. now hurry along Mr. Malfoy."

She turned back around and Draco swears he saw a widened smile playing on Minerva's lips.

"Before you go Mr. Malfoy, there is a thing or two you could learn from the Muggle sport of boxing." A grin graced her lips and Draco furrowed his brows as curiosity plagued him. He mentally reminded himself to ask Hermione what boxing was later, if she didn't give him the silent treatment for his idiocy of earlier.

Draco sat beside Harry, Hermione was sitting beside Ginny, left of Harry and cooing over baby James. Harry leaned over toward Draco.

"Bloody brilliant mate, how you managed to get on her bad side is beyond me, You do it quite well, better than me, but I would stay away from her wrath, she's pissed." He whispered.

"Too late mate. She broke my nose. _Again"_ he thought the last word.

Harry had a bemused look on his face. "Just like old times eh mate? What in bloody hell did you do?" He asked.

Draco sighed and whispered reluctantly "I became teen Draco Malfoy, the foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach I used to be…"

Harry half laughed hearing those words again and had a brief flash of third year when, to Harry's amusement Hermione said those same words and then broke his nose.

Draco put his head in his hands "Shut it Harry" He complained.

"Hello beautiful boy, you're just the cutest little man" she cooed rocking baby James in her arms.

She handed him back to Ginny and looked around the yard. The Burrow never changes; every time she came here, it felt like a home away from home away from home. She noticed the only thing that ever changed was the amount of muggle items that littered all over the Burrow's yard, courtesy of Mr. Weasley love addiction. She turned back to the front and sighed. A large oak tree stood towering over the Burrow and under it, a large grey stone with the engraving:

* * *

_Frederick Gideon Weasley_

_1978-1998_

_Died protecting his family and friends_

_One of the greatest pranksters in history_

* * *

Draco managed to get a peak at his wife before the funeral started; she looked '_Depressed_' He thought.

'_Draco, what in the world was you thinking! You idiot! You promised her you would never utter that word ever again, and now you go and muck it up because you can't control your bloody temper.'_

He drew himself out of his thoughts and watched as a red and puffy eyed Molly came to the front of the marquee, pointed her wand at her throat, and shouted "Sonorus" so she could be heard over the crowd.

"Friends and Family, we are gathered here today in honor of the memories we now hold for Bill. First of all I would like to thank everyone for joining us here today I…" Molly trailed off and began to cry again.

Mr. Weasley comforted his wife and sat her down. He performed the same spell and continued.

"William was a great man, a great father and son. He put the needs of everyone before himself and that is truly an honorable man." Mr. Weasley was saying, Draco however was looking in the direction of a shadow that passed by his peripheral vision behind a tree.

'_He wouldn't dare to show his face here after what he has done.' _Draco growled to himself.

Harry turned and said "What?"

Draco shook his head and tried to concentrate on the funeral.

"We now lay to rest William Arthur Weasley," Arthur said and waved his wand, levitating the cherry colored coffin and lowered into the ground.

He waved his wand again, a light blue stone erected at the head of grave beside Fred's, and Molly inscribed:

* * *

_William Arthur Weasley_

_1970-2006_

_A loving husband and father, _

_The greatest man and son anyone could ever have_

* * *

Draco turned to see Hermione wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve and holding tightly to James as Ginny was incapable of holding him at that moment due to her hysterical cries. Harry turned to Draco with a serious face.

"I saw it too. He's still here," He whispered.

Draco nodded and both Harry and he stood at the same time, arming themselves with their wands and ducking out of the crowd of people who were now standing, hugging, and crying on each other. Hermione saw this action and quickly handed James to Luna, who had been sitting next to her.

She too grabbed her wand and followed them. Harry strode over to one side of the tree and Draco the other. Ron was slumped against it, with his eyes closed, tear tracks showing brightly on his cheeks. Draco nodded to Harry and Harry mimicked.

"Come out; come out wherever you are Weasel." Draco jeered in a singsong tone.

Ron's eyes flew open and he braced himself against the tree using his shoulder to help get him into a standing position and leapt to the left, only to face Harry.

He turned and Draco was now closely behind him. He was surrounded.

"You dare to show your face here, after what you've done. Destroying your family?" Harry spat.

"I will do whatever I want Potter!" Ron said through gritted teeth.

Hermione rounded on them and halted seeing Ron.

"Ron!" she cried raising her wand up at him instinctively.

Harry and Draco followed.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione cried

"Protego" Ron shouted quickly and rounded on Draco, wand raised high.

Draco smirked. "What are you going to do to me Weasel?" Draco teased.

"What I should have done a long time ago ferret." Ron replied bluntly and too quickly for Draco to catch on, Ron shouted "SectumSempra, Defodio"

Both spells hit Draco and he was thrown back a good ten feet. His blood slashing through the air and across the grass. Soaking the lawn, the tree,Hermione and Harry

"Draco" Harry and Hermione screamed, running after him.

Ron, feeling a sense of satisfaction, disapperated.

Draco lay on the grass, wheezing and gasping for air, the smash into the ground took his breath, as did the pain.

He sputtered and coughed blood up as Hermione ran over to him. She helped him rise up just in time for him to double over and vomit a pool of blood in front of him. He gasped and held his stomach.

"Draco we need to get you to St Mungo's." Hermione said frantically.

He lay back onto the ground and wheezed. "Mione, I won't make it through a disapperation." He managed to whisper before his coughing fits started acting up again.

Hermione jumped up and casted her patronus told it what she needed and sent it away. Moments later, a healer dressed in a yellow pen straight dress appeared and shuffled over to Draco.

"What spells were used?" The healer asked immediately and started poking and prodding him with her wand.

"SectumSempra and Defodio…" Harry answered.

The Healer nodded and began to work on Draco people crowded around the three and the healer.

Hermione looked shakily at her hands, which were blood soaked by Draco's blood from when the spell originally hit him, it was the most powerful cast she had ever witnessed, yet he should have died being hit by both spells…

She jumped up, ran out towards the grassy hill overlooking the Burrow and Luna's house, and collapsed into a crying fit.

Harry heard the healer mutter the same spell he had once heard Snape mutter in sixth year when He and Draco were in the second floor bathroom.

"Vulnera Sanentur"

Harry watched as his blood seemed to seep back into his body through the respective wounds they came from. He held his breath, Draco was fading fast, and he knew it. The healer waved her wand over Draco, mended him well enough to apparate, and did so immediately.

Harry looked up and noticed Hermione was not there. He quickly muttered"_Scourgify_," and the blood on his hands and clothes disappeared. He walked over to Ginny.

"I have to find Hermione." He whispered quickly and sped off past the oak, having an idea where she was.

He climbed the hill and saw her lying in the grass on her side with her knees up to her chest whimpering and sobbing. Harry lay down next to her and moved her hair out of her face. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Harry pulled her to him and held her tightly and she began to cry again.

"I… (sob) should… (sob) have… (sob) been… (sob) quicker…," she cried into Harry's shoulder.

"Mione, it's not your fault. His reflexes have become quicker than ours have, it's no one's fault but Ron." Harry whispered soothingly running circles with his hand onto her back.

"Why… is… he… (sob) doing… this… Arry?" Hermione stuttered. Harry cursed himself; he never told her the reason.

"Hermione… When the Order came for me, Ron and the Death Eaters were waiting to ambush them. Ron purposely fed you that information because he knew you would go straight to the Order… It's what he had planned. However, he expected Draco to be there with them." Harry began to explain,

Hermione sobbed harder.

"He told me that revenge is driving him, revenge on Draco for taking you away from him." Harry continued.

"No…" she whispered and bolted up. Standing with anger seeping through her body she shook and disapperated.

* * *

She opened her eyes and stood in front of Malfoy Manner. She could feel the powers radiating from the place so she could not go any further. Instead she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you come down here right now and face me like a man. You wanted me, well here I am you insufferable prat." She tightened her hold on her wand and waited.

No one came.

"Ronald I am warning you if you do not want your followers to know your most embarrassing secrets you come down this instant" She screamed in a shrilly voice.

Ron appeared at the black gates and growled.

"What in the world are you screaming about?" He asked calmly.

"This childish game of yours has to stop now Ronald Weasley! How dare you claim ownership over me. I am not yours and I never will be." She screamed.

"I haven't claimed ownership of anything Hermione!" He cried.

"Fucking grow a pair and face me Ronald, no more hiding behind your little group." She spat.

He touched the gate with his hand and walked through it, coming up short of three inches away from her face.

"I am not hiding behind anything Hermione." He whispered

"You are."

Hermione's eyes widened, stepped back away from him and raised her wand.

"What the hell do you mean I am hiding?" She screamed.

"We all know that the only reason you even shagged him on the train was because you were rebounding. This relationship you have with him is an utter lie Hermione Jean Granger, and you know it." He screamed back, his face red with anger.

Her hand faltered a little to lower but then she shook her head and raised it high once more.

"I love my husband; I am in love with Draco Hyperion Malfoy and there is nothing you can do to change that Ronald. Not even if you put me under Imperio, I will always love him, and a little under four months our family will be complete." She said

His sunken blue eyes adverted from her face, to her stomach. Tears ran down his cheeks and the red turned to pink.

"I have always loved you Hermione since first year, I was just too much of a coward to tell you… I fucked up… I was going to…" He trailed off, dug into his pocket, pulled out a small purple satin box, and threw it to her.

She opened it and gasped.

"I've had it since end of our repeat term… I was going to ask you once we got back from Australia, had the whole night planned and everything, mum was helping me get it ready…" he whispered, wiping the tears from his face.

"Ron…" The fury returned to his face. "This isn't over Hermione, I suggest you leave now before I do something stupid. I warn you, I will have you whether you like it or not, just try and stop me." He replied and walked back through the gate with his hands in his pockets.

Harry bolted up after she disappeared and whispered "Oh shite…"

He jumped up and ran down the hill and slammed into George who was talking to Minerva.

"Oi mate" George began, but quickly became worried when he saw Harry's scared face.

"Hermione went to Malfoy Manner" he cried and George's eyes went big

"Are you sure?" George inquired.

"Yes, I told her about what happened in La Memori Casa and that Ron seeks to kill Draco for revenge and she just up and disapperated!" He explained

"Harry…He won't hurt her" George replied softly.

"No he won't, but he will and can hurt her baby…" Harry's concern had been for the child, George felt admirably towards Harry.

"It's interesting, Once you have a child, everything changes and all you worry your head about is are they ok…" George whispered to Harry and smiled when he saw that Flora and Gwendolyn was chasing Victoire around the yard with fireworks.

"Listen Harry, if it makes you feel better, I'll be at Hogwarts starting tomorrow, I'll keep an eye on her ok." George whispered reassuringly

Harry nodded then arched his brow "Why?

" George laughed

"Well until I was so rudely interrupted, Minerva invited me to be a substitute potions master until Draco recovers, which by the way he is doing ok, he's stable and resting." George replied.

Harry clapped George on his back "Congrats mate, but please don't vanish your students with fast acting illusion snarks. Harry and George laughed as Ginny came up on them.

"Harry we need to get James home, he's cranky." She replied.

"Alright, let's go." He took her by the arm, waved to George and disapperated.

Hermione's appearance changed drastically when she returned to her class Thursday morning. Nearly a week spent in despair. They wouldn't let her go back and see him...

Her eyes were sunken and had dark circles under them, her hair was frizzy and curly and unmanageable, and her clothes were wrinkled. Her temperament was on edge, shown when she lashed out on a second year student for disrupting class. He was supposed to be correctly using Fera Verto to turn his rat into a water goblet but instead thought it was funny to turn it into a miniature fire-breathing dragon that burned up half the books and parchment around her classroom. The fourth years sat down when the bell rang and Hermione jumped up and waved her wand at the board

_Numididae Verto_

_Guinea Fowl- Guinea Pig_

_100 page essay on the correct way to cross-species transfigure animals_

"Turn to chapter one ninety-four in your books. As always, include your lesson number and name in the first post of the task. I want you all to write an essay on the correct way to use cross-species transfiguration and it's many benefits in everyday life. I expect it to be on my desk by Wednesday."She replied

Sittingt back down in her chair as the students moved to grab their quills, ink and parchment and begin writing. A knock came at the door.

"Come in" She squeaked.

George opened the door and peeked in.

"Professor Malfoy, may I speak to you for just a moment?" He asked.

"Of course Professor Weasley." She replied and walked up the classroom

"No talking, I'll be right outside the door." She announced to her class before shutting the door.

"Hermione, you look awful, What has gotten into you? One of my students approached me in the dungeons this afternoon and told me that you laid into him, and mentioned that he's never seen you this way before. Please talk to me." George's brown eyes bore into hers.

"I haven't been getting the greatest amount of sleep lately George. Ever since I confronted… and Draco..." She trailed off and sighed.

"I understand love, I think you need a break. I have no more classes, why not let me take over your classes for the rest of the day and you go rest?" George suggested.

"I can't George, The Valentine's Day ball is tonight and I am a supervisor." Hermione quickly responded, a bit agitated.

"Alright mate; it was just a suggestion, no need to curse my ear off." George threw his hands up defeated and a sly grin crossed his lips. A George Weasley kind of grin if she had ever seen one.

_'What is he up to…_'

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks and she slapped him on his chest.

"OW dammit Hermione" George cried playfully.

"That was NOT funny George!"

She couldn't contain the fit of laugh that she now was in. She had not laughed like that in a long time, she mentally reminded herself to thank him later when she was able to control her laughter as she waved to him and entered back into her classroom.

She composed herself quickly and returned to her chair at the front of the class when a smug looking blonde boy raised his hand.

"Yes Ayden?" she responded with an arched brow.

"Professor" he said smugly with a smirk that reminded her faintly of Draco.

"I would never question your teaching methods, but do you not think it is fair to make us write this essay because a second year turned his rat into a miniature dragon that terrorized the classroom?" His voice was cool and calm, a smirk that could easily rival Draco's trademarked one creased his lips once more.

"Mr. Rookwood, I suggest that if you want to stay out of detention, you will mind yourself and not question me." She said angrily.

"But Professor…" He began and she flashed him an angry look and stood up.

"Just because you are Rodolphus and Bellatrix's ward does not mean you rule over everyone Mr. Rookwood."

She emphasized his last name and shot him a glare when his smirk vanished and was replaced with a grin.

"I don't know how you know that information PROFESSOR, but if I must remind you that my Godmother is dead and my Godfather is…" He trailed off and growled.

"Of course, your part of the Order of the Phoenix, of course you'd know Bella and her husband took me in after my father was murdered IN FRONT OF ME by one of your so precious members."

He cried and began shouting,

"Oh right, it looks like my lord took down the Order didn't he?" He laughed hysterically and regretted it immediately when Hermione grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the classroom. She pushed him into the corridor

"You will go and see the Headmistress Mr. Rookwood, and don't even think about trying to skive off, I'm sending word ahead of you that your coming" She said smugly and turned sideways and shouted

"Expecto Patronum" A silvery mist shot out of her wand and instantly took form of an…beautifully white peacock. She was momentarily distracted, her patronus changed… She thought of Draco and sighed,

'_of course this is the first tragic event between us…'_

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and talked to the patronus then sent it away.

She turned to Ayden. "You best get going if you know what's good for you." She growled, spun on her heels, and reentered her classroom.

The bell rang above her head and she sighed,

_'finally the school day is over.' _She thought, but instantly remembered today was Valentine's Day.

She groaned loudly and picked up her robes off her desk and headed out into the corridor. Her feet started moving before her mind knew where she was going she arrived in front of her common room. She entered and decided that she would take a quick nap. She threw her robe onto the couch and plopped down, watching the fire intently. Her body slumped and fell deeply into a dream-filled sleep almost instantly.

"_**Everyone knows you just shagged him on the train because you were rebounding**__." Ron growled…_

_Hermione inwardly snorted when she heard Draco say_

"_**Granger, If I wanted to be nice I could be"**_

_That is when she came upon the conclusion that if she was right, Malfoy could not turn down a bet, it's in his nature. She piped up, not really knowing what she was saying until it was too late_

"_**Alright prove it. I bet you ten galleons a week. Each week you must be civil to me to win**__" Hermione gave him her best_ smirk.

_He smiled down at her briefly and she noticed his usual steely grey eyes where soft and calm, with a hint of…_

_**'what is that? Lust?**__' She thought to herself_

just in time for it to be proven to her. She saw a smirk grace his features and covered her lips with his, pleading her silently for entrance to explore her mouth.

'_**Did she want this? Wait no it's Malfoy!**__' she told herself and was ready to push him off of her when the train cart shuddered violently and…_

'_**What was that? Did he just… was that his…**__'_

She was thrown out of her thoughts when her body trembled slightly as a response to him.

'**Uh oh now I've done it, stupid body why does he have to be so damn sexy!**_' She cried in her mind._

Maybe he didn't realize she done it, maybe… but just as she thought it couldn't get worse, it did when Draco leaned in further, deepening the kiss. Her lip had parted for a gasp, but was instantly repressed when Draco attacked her tongue with his lustfully. A realization hit her as she responded back to his kisses,

**'**_**she wanted him, she wanted Draco Malfoy'**_

_When he began to rub his hand up her inner thigh, sparks of electricity coursed through her body, beginning wherever he was touching her exposed skin and never stopping. It hummed through her body, when she couldn't resist anymore, she moaned softly and arched her body into him, feeling his hardened erection._

"_**Stupid Mudblood**__"_

It was barely heard, but she caught it and she was shocked to hear those words come out of him again. Before she could think, she shot him a deathly murderous glare and spun on her heels to face him, anger was taking over…

"_**You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"**_

_She screamed and she jabbed her wand into his throat, he whimpered. Her mind was brought back to third year and even though just a second ago, she hadn't even realized those had been the same exact words she had used on him in third year and their stance was also the same. She saw the students out of the corner of her eye and all the anger she had just felt left her and she turned back around to leave. He begged her for forgiveness through his apology and inwardly, she grinned and topped it all off by spinning back around, pulling her arm back and punch him square in his nose and stalked off down the grounds._

"_**Draco!**__" She and Harry screamed in unison,_

she was shocked that Ron's ability at wand-work had changed so drastically. She threw herself to her knees beside Draco's mangled, bloody body on the ground ten feet away from where he had been previously. She tried hard not to cry in front of everyone as she summoned her silvery otter patronus to alert a healer at St. Mungo's that they needed assistance at the Burrow at _Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England__. _

_She looked into his grey eyes as the healer was assessing him, they were almost as if the light in his eyes were fading and his skin was paler than normal. Her hands shook and she looked down at them, his blood dripping from them… She shot up and ran, trying to escape the thought of loosing Draco. _

"_**it's no one's fault but Ron."**__ Harry's words stuck in her mind._

Ron… 

"Hermione?"

She heard her name being called; it awoke her immediately and sat up. George was hanging over her with a frightened look in his eyes.

"The ball starts in an hour" George replied to her silent questioning look.

"Shite!" She jumped up and ran to her room to dress. She bolted down the stairs, George was still there, she felt relieved that she wasn't alone. She noticed now that George was dressed smartly in a bright red dress robes and had a rose held out for when she came back downstairs. She took the rose and smiled softly.

"Why thank you George." She curtsied and he smiled brightly at her then took her arm in his and walked down to the great hall. As soon as they entered the hall, her jaw dropped.

Even she was outdone on this one!

The Hall was doused in a low glow of red and pink fairy lights that danced around the hall, red and white rose petals littered the floor. Low natural white candles lit each and every heart shaped table littering the sides of the hall. The candles hovered inches above and center of the tables and red, white and pink glitter graffiti beads littered the tables. George lead her to the dance floor and placed one hand on her waist and the other in her hand, but kept his body a bit distant from hers, which she was glad of.

Three hours and several dances later, she was back on the dance floor with no other than George Weasley, she noticed he was grinning widely. She closed her eyes so that she didn't listen to her urge to lead the dance. She didn't open her eyes when she felt George's hands leave hers and a much more firm hand took her by her waist and pulled her body in close to him and placed his other free hand in hers. She froze, when her head rested on her partner's chest. She knew that scent

…It was spicy…

Her eyes shot opened and she was floored, her jaw dropped as she looked up and saw Draco dressed in a dark red dress robes, his sleek blonde hair was cut above his ears and was slicked back. His grey eyes were, to her greatest relief full of life again and a smile was playing on his lips. He bent down so that his lips were even with her ear and whispered.

"I've been waiting to dance with you all night."

She burst into tears in the middle of the dance floor, wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips into his. She broke the kiss moments later and held him tightly.

"What's wrong lovely?" He asked curiously.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" She whispered, then broke into renewed tears

"I'm so sorry I hit you Draco, I don't know what had gotten into me"

He cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her up to meet her eyes.

"You have no reason to apologize Hermione I should have never EVER uttered that word. It's sickening. I got what I deserved when you punched me."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body into his.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He begged her.

Hermione rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Of course love, No matter how much of a prat you are some times, I will always love you." She whispered.

She felt his grip on her tighten and then release her. He offered his hand to her and she took it with a smile and allowed him to guide her to a table.

"Are you ready?" He asked her watching the students file out of the great hall chatting loudly.

"I must stay for a little while to help right the great hall. I'll be home soon love." She smiled and kissed him,

he smirked and disapperated.

* * *

She stumbled through the dark house and turned on each light as she went. It took her a moment to realize that there were rose petals of red, pink, and white littering the floor of the flat. Curious she followed them. As she entered the bedroom, Draco was lighting the last hovering candle around their room with his wand.

She gasped and looked around to see thousands of candles hovering around the room, soft music playing classical and the rose petals she had been following lead straight to their bed and more lay sprinkled atop their bed. He walked over to her; she noticed that he only shed his dress robes but left on his white button up, now unbuttoned and his slacks.

He took her hand and instead of leading her to the bed, led her to the bathroom where the overly enormous tub that could possibly fit four was drawn and rose petals of all three colors floated in it.

Her jaw dropped.

At some point he moved behind her and was rubbing his hand up and down her arm. She allowed herself to close her eyes and enjoy the electricity now thrumming through her body at his touch. He kissed her neck and she jolted as sparks flew through her and made her tremble. Draco smiled softly and trailed kisses down her jaw line and down her neck to her collarbone, all the while unzipping her dress and letting it slide slowly from her body.

His hand flew up immediately and explored her entire exposed body tenderly. Every touch or brush of his slightly shaky touches made her body tremble and envelope the sizzling heat from his touch.

He slid his hand down her stomach and raked his nails across her inner thigh, which caused her to moan softly. She spun around and crushed her lips against his passionately. Her hands found their way to the button of his slacks and then the zipper, he took that moment to break the kiss and gasp for air He gestured to the tub and removed the rest of his clothing as she did the same with her undergarments. He sat down before her and guided her over to sit between his legs. He played with her hair as she laid back against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Malfoy." He whispered softly.

She smiled softly

"Happy Valentine's Day Mr. Malfoy. Thank you" she whispered back.

For a while they rested in the tub and sometimes a brush or a movement in her favor, made him inhale sharply or moan. When the water began turning cold, they got out and toweled off, afterwards he went into their bedroom and she followed. He was laying flat on his back, staring up at the canopy when she climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, but hovered inches above so she wasn't actually touching him.

He tore his gaze from the ceiling and onto his beautiful, sexy, know-it-all wife and smiled when she leaned down and kissed him softly.

'_Oh Hermione, who are you fooling woman? Lust radiates from your body, I know what you want. Tease' _He thought

seizing her by her hips pushed her down on top of him and kissed her lustfully. She cried his name and he obligingly guided her hips to grind against him.

He flipped her over, sat up on his knees. He grinned then picked up one of her legs and rested it on his shoulder, grabbing her hips, he pulled her body towards him effectively guiding in. He dug his nails into her skin and thrust her forward against him hard and fast.

A look of shock fell over her face when he first set her in the position, but soon it was forgotten when she was already crying out his name, thrice. Her third and final release, downed every inch of will he had left and finally he thrust his hips hard into her, digging his nails deep into her hips as he held her body tightly against him and groaned 'MERLIN HERMIONE' He came hard and his entire body trembled. He collapsed on top of her and she held him tightly.

* * *

**A/N Phew this is one interesting chapter! 6,273 words, I think my longest one yet! I couldn't stop writing. As always, please R&R My inspiration to continue this story comes from all of you reviewing! Thank you to those who did!**


	12. The Reality

**A/N Sorry loves, this is my final chapter I'm so sorry! Please enjoy R&R! ALSO I must warn you there is a miniscule torture scene.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The Reality

"Lovely, you got to stay with me, Keep your eyes open, Hermione, don't close your eyes."

Draco kept chanting every time her eyelids would begin to droop and close.

"Lovely please stay with me." Draco's voice was panicky.

She had fainted while walking around her seventh years making sure they were completing the assigned spell. Faintly she had heard one of her students bustle over to her and shouts to another to go get Professor Malfoy quickly. As soon as he tore into the room, he had picked her up and took her to the Infirmary.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word please." Madam Pomfrey had taken Draco to the side and whispered something to him, his face drained and he quickly returned to her bedside.

"Lovely, we have to take you to St. Mungo's. Baby boy is in distress, he isn't moving…"

Draco trailed off

biting back renewed tears, he grabbed her hand tightly, and helped Madam Pomfrey wheel Hermione to the fireplace.

Hermione opened her eyes a tiny bit and was instantly blinded by a bright light. She could faintly hear talking and her body felt limp. She tried to move but her body failed her.

'_What is going on?' _She thought.

She heard the roughness of his voice and the fear that was mixed.

"If your ready Mr. Malfoy, sever it here."

She heard a male voice say

'_Wait sever where!'_

She heard Draco cast the severing spell and the slight sizzling sound it made when it collided with the target. She heard beeping and murmuring, quiet gasps and sighs then nothing,

everything went black.

"He's not breathing Thanton!" Draco whispered frantically as he looked over his son's bassinette.

"Mr. Malfoy, just give him a second." Healer Thanton replied as he waved his wand over the blood covered, curly blonde haired baby.

Thanton's breath hitched in his throat and immediately, with out warning wheeled the bassinette out of the room, Draco stood appalled.

"Sir, your wife will be in room seven thirteen. " Healer Jillian spoke quietly and Draco acknowledged with a curt nod.

He swept into room seven thirteen and plopped down next to Hermione's bed. It ripped his heart to see his wife in this state, she had muggle machines hooked up everywhere, including this thing called an IV that ran saline into her blood system, and a vitals monitor.

Who knew St. Mungo's had this stuff; he certainly had never seen this stuff before. Healer Thanton entered into the room exactly three and a half hours later to announce to Draco that baby boy was ok and that he only had amniotic fluid in his lungs. He has been fed through a tube as of thirty minutes ago and he is in a warming chamber until he can breathe on his own. After the healer left the room, Draco exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and then sunk back into his chair, tears streaming down his face.

Hermione shifted in her sleep and felt her hand being caught in something when she tried to turn. Her eyes fluttered a few times, her lids were heavy and didn't want to cooperate with what her brain was telling it to do. After a lot of blinking and determination, he eyes opened and focused on the room.

'Where am I? It looks like… St Mungo's?' She thought.

She heard a slow steady breathing beside her and she turned to see Draco with his chin rested on her bed and her hand tightly in his grasps. She tried to pull her self up and winced when pain shot through her body that seemed to start in her stomach.

'My…'

Hermione gasped and threw her free hand to her stomach.

Next to her Draco stirred a bit and whispered drowsily "Hermione"

She smiled softly and squeezed his hand to show him she was indeed awake. He stirred again and lifted his heavy lidded soft grey eyes to meet hers.

"Hey" she said wearily

"hey lovely" he answered sleepily.

"How long have I been out?" she wondered aloud. Draco rubbed his knuckles in his eyes washing the sleep out and yawned. She noticed now that he had deep dark circles under his eyes and he was significantly skinnier, especially in the face.

"A little over a week and a half." He answered finally.

"What!" she shrieked and Draco had no choice but to cover his ears with his hands.

"Damn woman, I just woke up can't you keep it down?" He growled, a little agitation growing.

She scoffed and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "You sound like your teen self…" She snapped.

He bolted out of his chair causing it to crash onto the ground and stormed out of the room.

Hermione bit her lip and snuggled angrily back under the covers.

When next Hermione awoke, she could hear voices in the room. One being Draco's and the other must be a healer. She cracked an eye open and saw Draco nodding and moving his lips while his arms crossed his chest, at least from the side view she had. When he turned his face, It was full of joy as he stared down into his arms. Hermione's eyes were now completely open, what she saw had floored her.

Baby boy was in Draco's arms and cooing up at his father. She watched for some time. Baby boy would coo and Draco would either laugh or a wide smile would cross his lips. Finally he turned his eyes to Hermione and she knew she was caught by the smirk he now displayed.

He sat down beside her bed.

"Hey momma" He whispered.

"I'm sorry I acted that way before…" Draco trailed off and she placed her hand on his arm.

"I never talked to you about a name… I've been calling him baby boy." He replied softly as she stretched her arms out and he placed the baby neatly into them.

"I've had a name for ages love, I poured over many star charts and did some research, but that wasn't enough so I used our telescope and moved it to the first constellation I could find."

He listened and nodded, He knew by standard Malfoys always granted names to the new generation using star constellations

"What did you find?" He asked.

"Scorpius." She whispered.

Draco's eyes lit up and he bounced out of his chair and kissed his wife.

"It's beautiful, I absolutely love it" he said excitedly.

She looked down at her son that had fallen asleep soundly in his mother's tight embrace

she whispered "My little Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Draco's eyes widen but became normal just a quickly and smiled. For nearly a week they were visited by Harry and Ginny first. Hermione saw James, and got to meet Albus Severus who was apparently born a month ago. Later that very same day they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Narcissa, Pansy and Blaise with their two boys Devon and Marion. Soon their entire room was filled with the rest of the Weasley family, minus Ron, Fred, and Bill. Fleur had also been there, pregnant with Bill's second daughter Dominique. When the day was over and everyone had met Scorpius they left Draco and Hermione to themselves.

An exhausting two weeks later, the three were free to leave St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Lovely we are going to be late!" Draco called up the stairs while he fixed the silver cuffs on his muggle formal attire.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry love!" She called down as she placed the finishing touches on her updo that looked almost identical to the way it was at her wedding.

She whipped her lipstick across her lips, smacked them, then grabbed her purse and flew down the stairs.

Draco's eyes widened as soon as he saw her.

"You look wonderful Hermione!" He exclaimed while he looked her up and down.

She wore a curve flattering red dress with a plunge neckline that barely covered and fell lazily two inches above her knees with one strap and her sash glittering gold.

"Thank you love!" She replied with flushed cheeks.

She took his offered hand and walked into the living room, where eleven year olds Victorie, Flora and Gwendolyn Weasley,

nine year olds James Potter, Devon and Marion Zabini,

eight year olds Scorpius, and Albus Potter,

seven year old Dominique,

six year old Lilly Potter sat around the floor giggling and talking to each other animatedly.

Standing around the foyer was Harry and Ginny, Blaise and Pansy, George and Angelina, and Fleur all in their best formal attires.

"Minx, Lacey" Draco called.

Two loud pops signaled the arrival of the house elves.

Both curtsied

"Is master and mistress ready to go?" Minx asks.

"Yes, we wil be back later tonight, each child has their own specific rooms on the fourth floor. Boys will be using the east wing and girls, the west. They have names on their doors." Draco explained to the elves, which made all the children get excited.

"Dad can we go?" Scorpius asked twitching with anticipation and all the kids cheered when Draco jerked his head up the stairs. They tore out of the sitting room to go find their rooms.

"Ready to go?" Pansy asked.

"Yep" Hermione laughed listening to the herd of children running down the corridor, the floor above them.

They all turned on the spot and disapperated.

* * *

They all sat around a magically extended round booth table on the balcony of Mirrozza watching the sun set into the darkening clouds.

"So George is Flora and Gwendolyn excited about Hogwarts?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Oh yeah, bloody better tricksters than Fred and I, Hogwarts best watch out!" He laughed mischievously.

"Didn't Victore get her letter yesterday Fleur?" Hermione wondered.

"Oh yah, she 'as" Fleur smiled and nibbled a strawberry.

"So what about you two?" Harry leaned over and addressed Draco and Hermione.

"What about us?" Draco repeated the question with an arched brow

Harry grinned and sat back in his seat before he said simply "It's been ten years. Merlin! I thought we'd have an army of miniature Draco's by now."

Everyone, including Draco burst out laughing in uncontrollable fits, but stopped immediately when they noticed the rest of the restaurant eyeing them like they were crazy. Hermione had looked away to watch the rest of the sunset.

"Lovely are you ok?" Draco asked quietly

"Yes I think so... It's just... it's been ten quiet years, and I feel like something is going to happen." she explained

Draco took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"I know how you feel, but maybe he's long gone?" He asked hopefully.

She shook her head and then shrugged. "I don't really know Draco."

Minx popped into and curtsied.

"Master Malfoy, the children are running amuck in the manner. Rei, Lacey and me cans not get them to calm down"

Draco and Hermione groaned.

"What's up?" Harry and George asked in unison

"The children are running around the manner in hyper mode and the house elves can't calm them down to put them to bed." Draco explained.

"Oh, I suppose our night has come to an end then, well good fun this has been" George replied slyly

Everyone stood and Draco paid and they apperated.

To their astonishment, Lacey and Rei sat cowering in the corner of the lounge with smoke ring binds around their torsos, Flora was flying on her broom going in and out of rooms, throwing dung bombs. Lilly and James were in the kitchen fighting over a chocolate bar, Gwendolyn had Scorpius tied to a tree inside the rotunda. Devon and Marion was using wandless magic to levitate Albus into the air.

"Oh my..." Hermione threw her hands up to her mouth and gasped.

Draco released the house elves first and then set to work on the kids.

He froze Flora in mid air, allowing George to accio her to him. Ropes flew from the tip of his wand and wound themselves around her.

Next he rolled up his sleeves and sent a spell silently that blasted the chocolate into the air and melt all over them. Harry swooped in and bound the two with ropes from his wand, adding Flora into their bounds and levitated them into the rotunda where Draco had already placed Gwendolyn in a full body bind and was severing the ropes around Scorpius. Hermione flew in and added Gwen to the crowd of bound children as Draco set off again.

He found Devon and Marion in his study, each taking turns levitating little Albus. Draco accioed Albus to him and the boys tried to scramble away, only to be hit by stunning spells and added to the pile of mischievous bound children.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Draco asked them

They all broke out into different stories of who did what to who and it wasn't their faults and so on until Draco held his hand up and silenced them all with a wordless 'Silencio'

"How are we supposed to trust any of you when your acting like this when we leave the house. You have disrespected my home, and you have shamed your parents. If this continues, I will not be asking you to stay again. Is that clear?"

All the children nodded silently and the bounds were removed from them as well as the silence charm.

"Off to bed the lot of you!" Ginny commanded with her hands on her hips.

She amusingly reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

The years stayed quiet, and Hermione's dreams were at most, foreboding and fearful. She had put Scorpius on the train for his first year two years ago and that was scary enough. She knew she'd be teaching him along with Harry and Draco but something called to her, she didn't understand it. A shiver ran down her spine and made goosebumps on her arms. She moved away from her window over looking the black lake and returned to her bed.

"Lovely, Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Draco asked

She looked at her husband and shook her head "It's the same as always Draco, I'm afraid he will come, he's waiting for us to lower our defenses." she shivered again as she got into the bed and covered herself up.

Draco sighed. "Good night lovely, see you in the morning." Draco replied in a defeated tone

"Hogsmeade trip, don't forget. I love you Draco, good night." She popped the lights off with her wand and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

She, Draco, and Harry gathered the third years permission slips, Draco told the ones who didn't off and lead them back into the castle as Hermione shuffled the fourth years and up into carriages.

Draco returned, after the carriages left and took hold of Hermione's hand firmly and walked down towards Hagrid's hut.

"Good ta see ya Mione! Draco!" Hagrid bounded towards them and embraced them into a bone crushing hug before letting them down. Draco conjured up soem chairs outside the hut and they sat.

"I 'er Scorpius' a great seeker fer Slytherin" Hagrid mused

"He certainly gives James a run for his money out on the field" Hermione giggled

"Jus like ol' times eh Mione!" Hargrid chuckled

Hermione nodded with a smile and glanced out into the dense forbidden forest when something caught her eye.

Hermione bolted out of her chair to Draco's surprise, dug out her wand and bolted towards the forest. Draco and Hagrid stood

"Hagrid, go get Minerva! He's here!" Draco shouted as he ran after Hermione.

Hermione wove through trees looking this way and that. She knew it was him, she felt it. While running past a large trunked whibble tree, hands grabbed her around her mouth and stomach and snatched her. She heard the voice she had been dreading for fourteen solid years…

"You are mine." Ron whispered into her ear.

Instantly tears began to roll down her cheeks and he lazily threw her onto the ground and whispered "Accio wand

" Hermione's wand flew out of her loosened grasps and into his.

Next he waved his wand at her and said "Protrificus Totalus"

Tears fell uncontrollably and she sucked in a breath when he squatted down beside her.

"I told you that you would be mine" He growled as he forcefully tipped a small vile of white gold liquid down her throat and held her mouth and nose closed until, desperate for air, swallowed the potion.

She coughed and wheezed. "Ron why are you doing this? It's been fourteen years!" She croaked.

He laughed harshly "I laid low, bided my time and now, my wait is finally over" He grinned and turned his back to grab another vial.

'_Ok, this is what Draco was teaching me wandless magic for, come on Hermione, it's now or never!_'

Her mind screamed at her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the spell she wanted to use and silently thought,

'_Finite Incantatem'_

She felt the full body bind dissolve on her and she menacingly yanked Ron's wand from the grass before he could turn and sent a powerful stunning spell at Ron's back.

"Oomph" She heard him say before he crumpled to the ground.

She turned to try and find Draco when she, for the second time was thrown to the ground and placed under the binding jinx. He rose to full height, with a look of fury in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that bitch." He snarled as he whipped around, grabbed something up off the ground near by and held his wand at the figures neck. A small figure whimpered and sobbed.

"Do you honestly think your stupid stunning spells are going to work on me?" He spat.

"I… " She trailed off when she realized who Ron held.

"How did you…" She was cut off by the drowning screams that filled the night's silence.

"CRUCIO" He screamed maniacally at the boy as he writhed on the ground.

Hermione cried hard, listening to her son's painful cries. He turned to her and casted Selencio on her.

"You're so typically predictable Hermione! I've been following you for fourteen years! I couldn't believe you let him go into Hogsmeade alone!" He shouted roughly grinding his teeth.

He then turned back to a whimpering Scorpius and screamed "CRUCIO"

Scorpius screamed out and begged his mother for help, but all she could do was watch and cry. The screams stop abruptly and Ron turns to Hermione once again.

"I would think the amazing bouncing ferret would have taught his boy to withstand this sort of pain. Bloody coward can't even teach his children right." Ron cried.

'_Finite Incantatem, Finite Incantatem' _Her mind screamed

but nothing happened

'_He must have modified the spell!' _She thought.

She looked up at him just as he pointed his wand into her face "Sorry it had to come to this love, but if I can't have you, no one will."

He raised his wand and said "Avada-"

"Defodio!" A males voice screamed from behind Ron.

"Protego!" Another voice screamed from a distance, and the spell was rebounded, sending Ron and whoever casted it flying backwards.

"Hermione!" Harry cried as he fell to his knees before her and quickly said "Finite Incantatem"

It immediately released the silence spell and the binding spell. Hermione bolted up and ran to her son and picked him up into her lap.

"Scorpius, love, please wake up"

She shook him slightly

"Mum…" He fell unconscious once more, and she cried and rocked him.

"Ron's gone!" Harry shouted

Draco ran up and fell to his knees beside Hermione, squeezing her arm lightly, he numbly took Scorpius out of her arms and leaning him against his chest as he helped Hermione get up.

"What- "He didn't get to finish his question because Hermione ran, ran faster than he's ever seen, He followed.

"Expluso!" Hermione screamed pointing her wand at Ron as he tried to side step behind a tree.

The spell shattered the tree in which Ron had taken cover.

"Expelliarmus" Harry cried running up next to her. His wand flew out of his hand and landed in his hand

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON!" She screamed, fury fueling her exhausted body

"Lacero!" she cried, slashing the air in front of Ron with her wand. A gash cut across Ron's chest that made him scream out.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU WILL DIE FOR CRUCIO'ING MY SON!" She shouted the spell again and a rather large gash cut deep into the side of his face. She said the spell many times, focusing it on different parts of his body.

Draco ran up beside his wife panting a bit. Upon hearing what happened He raised his wand and screamed "SECTUMSEMPRA, DEFODIO"

Hermione could feel the unusual high amount of intensity her husband used to cast them. He was still carrying an unconscious Scorpius in one arm, casting two of the most deadly spells besides the Unforgivables.

Both spells hit their mark as a unarmed, slightly wounded Ron flew into the air and crumpled to the ground a good ten feet away his drawn out screams filling the air until nothing. Hermione looked at her husband and embraced him hard while crying hard into his chest.

Draco wrapped his arm around her and squeezed tight.

"He won't be bothering us again lovely. Never." Draco drawled.

Hermione just nodded and looked back at Ron's limp body, she had to know.

Hesitantly, Hermione sided closer to Ron's limp body, Draco on her heels, both wands raised, just in case. She bent down beside her old bestest mate, the ex-lover of her life and placed two fingers on the inside of his wrist searching for a pulse

nothing.

She felt so elated that when she turned to tell Draco, he was not there. In fact nothing was there, everything was black and all of a sudden a voice called out to her.

She leaned forward and listened

'_Was that Ginny? _She thought

"Hermione, wake up"

She jolted out of sleep only to find a panicked look on the green eyes, red headed girl's face, Ginny was shaking her furiously. When Hermione woke properly, she opened her eyes, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the familiar dark blue striped bench of the Hogwarts Express. Hermione bolted up to find Ginny on her side, Harry and Ron on the other side looking curiously and worried.

"We got worried when you wouldn't wake up Mione" Ron said, eating a chocolate frog.

Hermione noticed that they all looked so young… How could this be?

"Harry, I need to talk to you now!" She shouted then grabbed the collar of his neck and pulled him out of the compartment.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Harry questioned after the door was closed.

"Your going to think this is crazed but humor me, what year is it?"

Harry furrowed his brows and pushed his glasses further up his nose "Erm.. Nineteen ninety nine" He answered.

Hermione's face fell and she whipped away to the bathroom. After she closed the door, she slide down it crying hard. It had all been a dream…. Or had it?

**A/N I'm so sorry the end is such a short chapter. But don't worry my fellow readers there will be a sequel! Next Gen- Scorpius and Rose become friends maybe more, and both begin to have the same nightmares of their parent's alternate reality! **


End file.
